Waking the Witch
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: A witch with a past and a secret is recruited by the Order. Remus Lupin fancies her but what happens when she has chemistry with Snape? No Slash, Post OotP & began in 2004 preHBP. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. The One True Witch of Salem

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _The Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.  
  
Waking the Witch  
  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter One: The True Witch of Salem  
  
Salem, Massachusetts, July of 1692  
  
"Why are you here? What have you done with my parents?" Rosaleen MacDuff felt herself being backed into a dark corner of her family's colonial New England home. The man before her; dark and seductive, traced his finger down her neck. His sharply pointed canines revealed themselves in a wickedly twisted smile.  
  
"We met in the woods two nights ago, remember? Why do you recoil so? You seemed to like me very well then!" His chiseled and perfectly handsome features cut through the shadows and his eyes glowed fiercely.  
  
"That is when I thought you to be a gentleman! Not a creature of the night!" Rosaleen felt her ash-blonde hair sticking to her lips. Her skin glistened in a fearsome sweat. She felt her wand in her apron pocket and closed a frightened grip around it.  
  
"Ah, but you are not what you seem, my love. In your own city, people hunt witches and sentence them to death. If only they knew the truth. Those they kill are innocent and members of one of the most powerful wizarding clans in Scotland live beneath their noses. Yes, I know who you are, Rosaleen MacDuff." The vampire's eyes grew wider and he played with the laces on the front of her plain brown dress.  
  
Rosaleen looked to the window and out at the moon; its pale light giving way to a tousled figure on the floor. Her father's body laid lifelessly and his hand was outstretched and grasping his wand. Rosaleen's full mouth gaped in horror and she felt the acidic taste of grief creep up her throat. Her family had been murdered.  
  
"I knew I was meant to have you, my love. As soon as we met, you radiated with grace, darkness and power whilst hiding behind that innocent and angelic face. You will be mine, Rose. Forever. Think how powerful you will be once you turn." He stroked her neck gently and pulled the shoulder of her dress to reveal pale skin and a hollowed collarbone.  
  
The vampire released a hungry growl at the sight and Rosaleen whipped out her wand and pressed it to his jugular. Tears burned in her green eyes and she pulled her back off the wall. She would not have it!  
  
"You killed my family, you beast! I know curses! Dark ones, at that. Avada-"  
  
The vampire placed a cold hand over her lips and moved her wand away from his neck. Rosaleen felt him in her mind, completely dominating her and pushing her power into submission. He traced a finger along the blue vein that peeked through the pale skin on her neck. The vampire smiled and shook his head; desire shone in his eyes.  
  
"Now, now. Let's not do anything rash or unforgivable. You are very powerful, my little witch. However, I overpower you at the moment. That of course, will change when you turn. You will be more powerful than you could ever imagine." The vampire beared his fangs and plunged them into her bare skin, tasting the sting of the witch's blood as it passed through his too perfect lips.  
  
St. Marina's Monastery in Boston, Massachusetts; July 1996  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rosaleen pulled from her dream frantically and clawed at the sheets of her small bed. She ran her hands through her tangled, long hair and felt her silver chain bracelet catch in the messy mop. The polished piece of green jasper dangled in front of her eyes.  
  
"Old wives tales. The ability to ward off nightmares and terrors in the night, my big toe!" She slipped out of bed cautiously and walked over to her small wall mirror. No reflection could be seen. Rosaleen grumbled knowingly to herself, picked up her wand and mumbled the charm that would allow the mirror to show her in all of her disheveled glory.  
  
After more than 300 years, she should've known better. Rosaleen's hair was still an ashen blond, but now had unruly near-white streaks throughout it. Courtesy of the Puritanical men who captured her in 1801 and tortured her until she lost the urge to willingly feed. Aversion Therapy, as modern muggle medicine would call it. They would tempt her with blood and then expose her to sunlight or would douse her head and hair with Holy Water. The scalding burns would heal, but her hair would forever be stripped in color in some places due to the punishment.  
  
She looked the same as she did before. 304 years ago she was 24 and living in Salem with her mother and father who had immigrated from Scotland just prior to her birth. The MacDuff name, one powerful and renowned, had long died out. However, she carried what she could remember of her father's clan with her, in hopes to keep that small sliver of her family alive.  
  
Rosaleen changed out of her thin nightdress and into a modern, knee-length skirt and a tasteful white blouse. As she tamed her hair with a brush, she heard a small, wizened voice call from behind the door.  
  
"Miss Jasper?"  
  
Rosaleen opened the door to find Father McCarthy hunched over with age and leaning on a cane. He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Come in, Father." Rosaleen held open the door and assisted the priest as he hobbled in. He sat on a rickety chair by the boarded up window in her room. Father McCarthy leaned his hands on his cane and raised an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Did you rest well, Rosaleen?"  
  
She shook her head and adverted her eyes to the floor. Rosaleen relived her past every waking moment and in her restless sleep. Anguish, horror and pain were her closest friends; if only she could raise her spirits enough to qualify for melancholy.  
  
"Nightmares of the witch trials again ?" Father McCarthy prompted curiously. She nodded in affirmation and ran her tongue in thought over her long eye teeth. She and her family were the only true magicking folk in the city of Salem at the time of the trials. The people perceived as witches were innocent muggles who died falsely accused of witchcraft. Nineteen were hung, one was pressed to death with stones and nearly twenty more died in prison awaiting trial. This, among other dark things, brought Rosaleen more guilt than possibly imaginable.  
  
"Rose, my dear, Father Hurlaghey brought you to St. Marina's a hundred years ago."  
  
"Almost one hundred and seventy-two years ago, actually." Rosaleen chimed in to correct him.  
  
"Er, yes. Anyhow, you came here and worked for us. For good against evil. You pray on a rosary that scars you to hold it. You are a witch and a vampire, and you have done much in our service. You seek forgiveness from others, but not from yourself. You have battled your grief, pain, and animal instinct all in name for the greater good. The other Fathers and I have come to the conclusion that it is time for you to go. We no longer need you in our service."  
  
"You're throwing me out? Why?" Rosaleen felt anger boil in her belly. What had she done wrong?  
  
"We are not throwing you out, my dear. You are a kind creature, if not a little sad. You have helped us in ways that have us in your debt forever. You were brought here to wake the witch within you once were to battle the vampire that had taken you over. Now others need your help. I have been in correspondence with a certain Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of a school in Britain called Hogwarts." Father McCarthy watched as Rosaleen's eyes grew wide with recognition.  
  
"You've heard of it then?" Rosaleen played with the stone on her bracelet and nodded.  
  
"My father went there as a boy almost four hundred years ago. Tell me Father McCarthy, what does this Dumbledore want with me?" The priest smiled and stood up in a slow way.  
  
"There seems to be darkness brewing. Quite a few bad things happened last month at their Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore heads up an organization that is opposed to the darkness that is threatening. He is sending one of his professors on an assignment and calling it a year of sabbatical. He wants you to come and teach in the professor's stead." Rosaleen looked befuddled and paced a few steps back and forth.  
  
"Me? Teach? Children? What would I teach them?" Rosaleen sounded flustered, not having much experience with children. She often feared that they would be terrified of her.  
  
"You love children, Rosaleen. Don't look so frightened. Dumbledore did not mention what subjects to me, however, this did arrive a few moments ago by owl." Father McCarthy handed her an envelope that was sealed with the Hogwarts crest.  
  
She turned it over carefully and opened it. Rosaleen read it silently to herself as Father McCarthy waited patiently to find out the news. Obviously, this Dumbledore knew all about her; lineage, family, the trials, the torture, the vampirism and her work with the priests in Boston. He wrote that he would explain more upon her arrival to London at The Leaky Cauldron where she would be met by a man named Remus J. Lupin.  
  
"I should leave tonight. They will need me there before dawn, for my own safety. However, I do have that charm that will protect me from the sun." Rosaleen pulled out her trunk and emptied the contents of her closet into it. Father McCarthy smiled and watched as she hurriedly packed and looked intrigued by the prospect of the new adventure.  
  
"So it is urgent then? Will you be apparating this evening? Don't forget that London is five hours ahead. I shouldn't want you to be late. I will send the owl back with your response," Father McCarthy turned to walk away but spun a little clumsily on his heel, "Rosaleen, take this for comfort and know that I am here for you if you every need me."  
  
Rosaleen smiled and reached for the handkerchief that the Father handed to her. As she unwrapped it carefully, she saw that it was his long, rosewood rosary. Her heart dropped a little and then she gave the Father a grin, her hand burning slightly from the object; but she had learned to bear the pain long ago.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review! I hope to hear from you to let me know how I'm doing. Next up: Rosaleen is off to London and meets Lupin, Dumbledore and McGonagall and learns what exactly the Order of the Phoenix wants with her. 


	2. In the Company of Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _The Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**  
  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Two: In the Company of Wolves

* * *

Rosaleen stuck her wand in the inner pocket of her light cloak to test if it would fit. She had changed into clothes that were more suitable in the wizarding world; a nineteenth century, high collared black-fitted waistcoat and a deep charcoal, laced dress beneath it. She folded Father McCarthy's rosary in the handkerchief and stuck it in her shoulder bag. Rosaleen charmed her unruly hair into tumbling waves and pulled the front away from her face and then glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 and would be 11:30 according to London time. In his letter, Albus Dumbledore told her to meet Remus Lupin at midnight, where he would then lead her to the enigmatic wizard.  
  
She pulled out her wand and tapped it against her luggage.  
  
"_Reducio_."  
  
The trunk began to shrink in size and finally stopped when it reached the size of a lighter. Rosaleen did the same to her shoulder bag and then placed them both in her pocket and prepared to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron in London, England; July 30, 1996  
  
Rosaleen found herself in what seemed to be a ramshackle of a pub. Though she appeared out of thin air, no one batted an eyelash her way or gave her a sideways glance. She had known precious few wizards and witches besides her father or her aunt; her mother as it were was a muggle. Her parents' marriage came as a hard blow to her father's distinctively purebred family and their hatred was ultimately the reason that her parents had fled Scotland, to find a new life in the Colonies.  
  
She made her way to an isolated table and observed the motley crew that had assembled there. At ten minutes prior to midnight, the door to the pub opened and she took notice of a wizard in a tattered, brown coat who stepped in. The man behind the counter welcomed him a little hesitantly.  
  
"Hello Remus."  
  
Rosaleen sat up straight, finding confirmation that this was the man she was supposed to meet. Remus J. Lupin nodded to the man and gave a bit of an exhausted smile. Rosaleen watched intently, it had been a long time since she had spoken to anyone outside of the monastery or on missions that she was sent on; none of those people had been wizards.  
  
"Hello Tom." Lupin said kindly to the man.  
  
"What brings you out at this hour?"  
  
"I am meeting a witch here, the new professor at Hogwarts. She's young and American, I think." Rosaleen tried not to look too anxious as Lupin spoke with the man. Young. She wanted to laugh out loud at that statement. Tom scanned the customers and his gaze fell on her. He pointed a little unceremoniously in her direction and her expression darkened a bit. Did she stick out that much?  
  
"How about her? She's unfamiliar and she didn't order anything, either."  
  
Lupin followed the landlord's finger and his eyes fell upon a young witch sitting alone in the dark. Her skin was pale and she looked like someone had petrified her. Lupin thanked Tom and made his way to where the unfamiliar witch sat.  
  
Rosaleen relaxed her expression a bit, seeing that he was approaching. She met his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before he came to a halt by her side.  
  
"Miss Jasper?"  
  
"Please, I'm just Rosaleen." She stood up to meet him and wore a careful smile.  
  
"Rosaleen. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm here to escort you to meet with the headmaster." Lupin took notice of how young she looked, no more than twenty- five. She had a cherub's face that was framed by long, near-brown blonde hair with shocking streaks of white mingling between. Rosaleen's eyes seemed to be green, but they were lauded with a thick rim of yellow.  
  
He reached his hand out to her in greeting and she merely stared at it for a moment. Remus Lupin looked weary and his brown hair was flecked with gray, but he had a kind face. Rosaleen had become quite a good judge of character after the summer night in 1692 and the years of torture in the 1800's. However, there was something about this wizard that didn't quite fit.  
  
Rosaleen slid her graceful fingers in his and shook gently. It was then that she felt it.  
  
Wolf.  
  
Remus Lupin was a werewolf.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her curiously, her cold fingers still rested in his palm. Lupin took in her scent; fear, pain, abuse, death, blood and vampire. So they had something in common, something which they both were feared for. She would've fooled him, passing as an ordinary witch, if it had not been for his extraordinary sense of smell. This was the witch that Dumbledore had so much faith in. Because of this Rosaleen Jasper must be trustworthy and have shown some mettle.  
  
Rosaleen detracted her hand gently and they both sat at the table in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other.  
  
"May I buy you a drink, Rosaleen?" Lupin offered warmly.  
  
"Um, no thank you Remus. Sorry; is it all right if I call you that?" Rosaleen bit her lip in a nervous fashion and Lupin thought her to resemble a grown-up version of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Remus is fine. So is this your first trip to London?" Rosaleen shook her head. No, she had been there before in the mid-nineteenth century, tracking the vampire that murdered her parents and sentenced her to a life of darkness and guilt.  
  
"You're on the quiet side, aren't you?" Lupin looked at her a little intently and gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"I suppose you could say that. It's just that it has been awhile since I have been around others like me. I worked in Boston with a group of muggle priests; they pretty much left the magic up to me. That sort of thing was a conflict of interests for them. So, as you could imagine, I have lived a solitary life." Rosaleen trailed off quietly and fingered the polished stone on her wrist.  
  
Lupin knew that it was more than a solitary life. He could see it in her eyes and smell it on her skin. Some say that vampires held no emotion; and if this was true then Rosaleen was every bit of the exception.  
  
"Well, with what Dumbledore has in store for you, I fear that you'll need to be broken of that quickly." Rosaleen turned to Lupin in an interested way, as if he had piqued her curiosity.  
  
"And what, pray tell, would he have me to do?"  
  
"Teach 11 to 17-year-olds for an entire year." Lupin chuckled and Rosaleen could not help but join in with him. He saw a row of white teeth punctuated with two longer, delicately pointed canines. The witch straightened up and continued to look at him with interest.  
  
"And when shall I meet this Dumbledore?"  
  
"Whenever you'd like. He and Professor McGonagall should have apparated upstairs five minutes ago." Rosaleen's eyebrows raised and Lupin rose from his chair and offered her his arm. She accepted it with a feather-light touch and he led her quietly upstairs.

* * *

"I still think that this is a bad idea, Albus. She's a vigilante and has never sought proper schooling."  
  
Albus Dumbledore winked at his second in command. He knew that Professor McGonagall would have to warm to the idea of having someone like Rosaleen Jasper in a high position of authority at Hogwarts. In such dark times, new friends were hard to find. However, he believed that the American witch held much in their advantage for their cause.  
  
"Minerva, she has much experience in situations like the one we are currently going through. Father McCarthy and his monastery kept her in their service for many, many years. Almost two hundred, to be exact. She can be trusted. She has gone through much in her long life. Everything she does, to quote the priest, is to her an act of redemption." The headmaster straightened his half-moon glasses and looked at his counterpart hopefully.  
  
"You and your second-chances." Professor McGonagall sighed in relinquishment, "But Albus, she's a vampire!"  
  
"No one is to know about that Minerva." He whispered thickly. Suddenly, Remus Lupin opened the door and led the young-looking witch in by his arm.  
  
"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, may I present Rosaleen Jasper." If she was the girl she was more than 300 years ago, she would have felt the tinge of blush on her cheeks. However, only the memory remained. She smiled and shook both of their hands in the most outgoing manner she could muster.  
  
"Miss Jasper, please, make yourself comfortable. I am sorry that the room is not more inviting." The headmaster stated in a warm and genuine manner. Rosaleen looked about the room and shrugged.  
  
"I've seen much, much worse professor." Lupin looked at her and saw that she told the truth, then he began to wonder what exactly she had seen in her lifetime.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor. But has the room been secured?" Lupin questioned in hopes to divert the running thoughts he had on the American witch.  
  
"There has been a thorough sweep of the room, Remus. It is clean." Professor McGonagall answered politely. Professor Dumbledore turned his attention to the new witch again and offered her a lemon drop, from which she kindly declined.  
  
"You must be wondering, my dear, what exactly you will be doing at Hogwarts?" Rosaleen nodded affirmatively and Dumbledore continued, "Our organization has asked our Charms professor, Professor Filtwick to preform a task. To the students, however, it will be known as a year of sabbatical. You will take over his classes in Charms, but we also want you to teach one of our most challenging classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"The Dark Arts? But Professor, I fear I am a bad example of how to defend yourself in such circumstances." Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand at her.  
  
"Ah, I say you're one of the best examples. You have spent most of your life fighting evil, have you not?" Rosaleen nodded again and Dumbledore went on, "And have you been nothing but successful while working at the monastery?"  
  
Rosaleen reflected quietly and nodded yet again.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I have. But the students, I fear, will be terrified of me." Rosaleen heard Lupin chuckling behind her and all eyes fell on him.  
  
"I was just thinking that the position of most terrifying professor has already been filled by one Severus Snape." Lupin stifled his chuckle and both Dumbledore and McGonagall cracked wry smiles almost in spite of themselves. Rosaleen looked confused, clearly it must have been an inside joke. Professor Dumbledore turned to her once more and sighed.  
  
"There is one more thing, Professor Jasper. Professor Filtwick is the head of one of Hogwarts' four houses; Ravenclaw. Both Professor McGonagall and I believe that you would be the most adequate to fill his position until he returns next year."  
  
"But why?" Rosaleen looked up at the old wizard with the twinkling eyes with wonder. What has she done to earn so much trust and good graces?  
  
"Because we feel that were anything to happen, you would be the most able to lead them and protect them."  
  
Rosaleen felt a pull in her heart; for what she had been entrusted in so much faith; she would gladly die for her students if it meant that she did not disappoint Albus Dumbledore. She looked up at him and nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Good. The term begins in one month. I will have Remus take you to where our organization calls home. You can stay there for the time being. There are many witches and wizards who pass through, so do not be alarmed. Perhaps Remus would be so kind as to inform you about our fine school. He was the Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher three years ago." Rosaleen turned away from Dumbledore and looked at Lupin with great interest.

* * *

A/N: Next up Rosaleen stays at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and gains confidence under Lupin's tutelage. She also meets Tonks, Hermione, and the Weasleys.  
  
Please Read and Review!

To Angel of Harlem: Thanks for the review! I needed a new challenge. I've been reading the Harry Potter books for 6 years--each of them at least twice. I needed a bit of a challenge, and after seeing the third film in accordance with listening to a lot of Kate Bush and watching the film _The Company of Wolves_--inspiration came along with it! Love you much!


	3. And Dream of Sheep

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch  
**  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Three: And Dream of Sheep

* * *

Remus Lupin walked Rosaleen down the streets of Muggle London. As they walked, Rosaleen kept particularly tight-lipped and it did not seem to bother her escort. Her hair caught in the damp English breeze and Lupin could not help but watch.  
  
"So where are we going exactly and what can I expect when I get there?" Rosaleen smirked lightly.  
  
"Number 12 Grimmauld Place, once owned by the Black family and now it has been bequeathed to Harry Potter." Lupin said in a tone just above a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Harry Potter? The same Harry Potter that-"  
  
Lupin finished her sentence for her.  
  
"Lived."  
  
Rosaleen may not have been in contact with other wizards, but she had kept abreast on a few of the news from the wizarding world and had gotten many books delivered to her from all around the world. She found herself intrigued by the conversation.  
  
"So tell me, Remus. What happened to the Blacks that they do not live there anymore?" Lupin hid his original instinct to wear an expression of pain over the loss of his dear friend Sirius and sighed thickly.  
  
"Well, they all died. The Blacks were once one of the foremost pureblood families in Europe." Rosaleen sighed out of disgust this time.  
  
"Oh, they were one of_ those_ families." She rolled her eyes and feigned being impressed. Lupin detected a tone laden with sarcasm. 

"You sound like you have had an experience with that kind of family." He lead her down the street steadily and at a mild pace. Rosaleen nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, indeed. My father's family were purebloods, full of pomp and circumstance. Of course they objected to my parents' marriage because she was a muggle. That is why they fled the country and immigrated to America." Lupin looked interested and commented softly.  
  
"I am not familiar with any Jaspers. Was your family from Europe, Rosaleen?"  
  
She bit her tongue, the werewolf had come too close. She smiled at him, forgetting for a moment that her eye teeth came to an unusual point, and then she answered to hide her mistake.  
  
"I never said that my family name was Jasper, Remus." Rosaleen's eyes sparkled and hinted with mystery. A mystery that Lupin wanted to solve and a sparkle that made him want to howl. Instead, he allowed his lips to pull into a smile and them to both stop at a halt in front of their destination's door.  
  
Rosaleen looked at the black door ahead of her and the grimy windows of the house. She inspected it discerningly, not finding it completely horrid. She turned to Lupin and nodded to the house.  
  
"So this is it?" Remus confirmed with a shrug and a wink that suggested that he knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"It's rather nice on the inside. Oh and Rosaleen, be very quiet when we enter. Mrs. Black doesn't like to be disturbed, especially not in the middle of the night. We'll never get any rest if she starts screaming." He pulled her a little closer to the door and she stopped him cold.  
  
"I thought you said that the Blacks are all deceased!" Rosaleen's eyes widened at him, the edges of gold more prominent than ever. Lupin rested his hands on her shoulders and gave her a comforting look.  
  
"It's only her portrait. Just be careful and quiet." Lupin lead her by the elbow and through the black-painted door.  
  
Rosaleen stayed immensely quiet, but kept a close eye on the sleeping woman in the painting in the front room. Lupin lead her up the stairs, lighting candles with his wand as he went. On the third floor, he opened the door to the room that is closest to the stairs. As the room illuminated, Rosaleen saw a small bed in the corner, draped in blue bedding, a night table and a desk along the side of the wall. The window was guarded by thick blue draperies that insured that no light could peep through. She smiled gratefully at him and he turned to leave her in peace.  
  
"If you should need anything, I'm two doors down the hall. I would advise you avoid the far bedroom. There is an irritable hippogriff who has been pent up for some time inside." He nodded in farewell and then he felt her cold fingers wrap around his left wrist. He turned around and met her gaze, finding a sense of worry.  
  
"Remus, wait. Dumbledore said that you taught at Hogwarts. I know nothing of the school, the rules or the house that I am heading. Won't you help me?"  
  
Lupin looked a little taken aback by her request. She wanted his help?  
  
"You want my help? What with?" He saw her search for the words, her pointed teeth peeping out discreetly.  
  
"Teach me how to teach. I've worked alone my entire life! I'm not sure if I can handle children, let alone teenagers. You've done this before; don't allow me to go in there blind. I want nothing more than to succeed, but I fear that I go in with no knowledge that it will threaten what I have been summoned to do." Lupin saw the truth in what she said, those kids would eat her alive if she went to Hogwarts as is. Besides, it would bring him company for a few hours every day.  
  
"Very well then, Professor Jasper. First lesson is tomorrow and we shall cover the history of Hogwarts and events that take place there. Until then, I wish you goodnight." He nodded to her as he pulled away and felt Rosaleen give his wrist a squeeze before releasing him to go.

* * *

_A man held a cup out to her invitingly, begging her to take it. Rosaleen smelled the warm aroma of blood as it filled her nostrils. The man smiled at her; his blue eyes twinkling, willing her to take a sip.  
  
"Come now, dearest. You haven't eaten in days. You need to feed." She reached out to the cup hesitantly, her teeth aching for the feel of the blood against them. As soon as the cup was in her hands; the man knocked it out of them in one swift blow. He pulled a large crucifix out from behind his back and pressed it to her chest, next to her heart.  
  
Rosaleen screamed in pain; it seared and coursed throughout her body. How it burned!  
  
"You will never kill again, you horrid creature. If you knew what was good for you, you'd give up the fight and starve to death. Then perhaps, you will find some peace!"_

_

* * *

_"It burns!"  
  
Lupin awoke to the woman's screams and fumbled to find his footing. He donned his robe and made his way to her quarters with a candle in his grip. When he opened the door, he found her twisted in her blankets and whimpering in pain.  
  
He approached softly and gently shook her and called her out of her fitful dream.  
  
"Rosaleen. Wake up."  
  
Her eyes opened quickly and she shot up like an arrow. Lupin sat on the edge of her bed, completely exhausted but worried. Rosaleen looked embarrassed and she pushed him away respectfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus. I should have told you that I am prone to nightmares." She ran a hand through her hair and he saw the polished stone hanging from her wrist. It was a piece of green jasper. He touched it inquisitively and whispered.  
  
"This doesn't protect you as it should. Ward off evils in the night, I mean." Rosaleen quickly shoved her hand beneath the blankets and safely out of his reach.  
  
"Old wives tales, Remus." She grumbled in a weary tone. Rosaleen shivered in her light nightgown and felt drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"What scared you so? Where were you in your dream?" His pale eyes pleaded with her but she had to refuse him.  
  
"You don't want to know, really. It is best left with me." She averted her eyes away from his; but he continued to lock his attention on her. 

_But I do want to know, Rosaleen. Chances are I've been there before._ He thought to himself. He rose from her bed and stood in the doorjamb. She looked so much in pain that it pulled at his chest to watch her.  
  
"Try to get some rest, Rosaleen. The Weasleys arrive tomorrow with Miss Granger in tow. I daresay you'll need all that you can manage."  
  
She managed a weak smile and a whispy goodnight.

* * *

A/N: Next up The Weasleys and Hermione come to Number 12 and Rosaleen learns from Dumbledore that the vampire she has been looking for has resurfaced in England. Oh and tension and sparks fly between Rosaleen and Severus Snape, much to Remus Lupin's chagrin!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
To Angel of Harlem: Thanks for the songs and the faithfulness. I hope you are enjoying both stories from both fandoms! Keep reviewing and let me know what you think! I'd love to read your involved story on Middle Earth! Keep me posted and I'll help as much as I can!  
  
To TheLostDuck: Glad you like it! It is going to get more dark and Potterish in the next few chapters! Review again, love! 


	4. Constellation of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch  
**  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Four: Constellation of the Heart

* * *

Rosaleen did not sleep for the rest of the night, so instead she laid awake and wondered how the first day at Hogwarts would be and how her students and fellow teachers would perceive her. What advice could she give them about defending themselves from the dark arts? Oh well, perhaps first and foremost: Don't allow yourself to be tricked by a handsome vampire.  
  
Yes, that would be a very valuable lesson indeed.  
  
When she glanced at the clock, she saw that it read seven o'clock. Rosaleen pulled herself out of bed and to her luggage, which she had enlarged but not bothered to unpack. She hung her clothes in the closet and placed her books from her shoulder bag on the desk that lined the wall. Carefully, she placed Father McCarthy's rosary (which was still wrapped in the handkerchief) and set it on her bedside table.  
  
Rosaleen dressed herself in a pair of slacks with pinstripes, a starched and fitted white oxford shirt with a snug black sweater-vest over it. She tied her hair away from her face in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Unconsciously, Rosaleen ran her tongue over her teeth. Lupin had said that members of the organization would be arriving that morning. She picked up her wand and charmed her teeth so that they would not concern whoever she was to meet that day.  
  
After securing her wand in her pants pocket, she made her way down the stairs to the ground floor and tip-toed past the portrait of Mrs. Black and into the kitchen. Before entering, she could feel the stinging warmth of the rising sun. Rosaleen brandished her wand yet again and recited the charm that shielded the sun from harming her. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Lupin with a cup of tea and some toast, slumped over a stack of books.  
  
"Doing important research, Remus?" She called to him from the doorway. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. Lupin rose from his chair and pulled out the other one that was next to his and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"I found some books that may be beneficial for you before you depart for Hogwarts. First of all, _Hogwarts: A History_. Miss Granger finds this to be a very helpful text." Rosaleen wrinkled her nose at him and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who is this Granger I've heard so much about?" Rosaleen flipped through the text and Lupin laughed out loud.  
  
"A very bright young witch. She'll be in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She'll surely be head girl," Lupin explained, "She'll be arriving with the Weasley's in a little over an hour."  
  
"Students are coming here?" Rosaleen felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach in a nervous response.  
  
"Yes, three today and Harry Potter should be arriving within the week," Lupin watched as she fought warring emotions on her young face, "they are wonderful students, Rosaleen. They'll be really excited to meet you. Would you like something to eat?  
  
Rosaleen nodded, knowing that if she didn't eat something then suspicions would arise. She had a small supply of blood upstairs and Father McCarthy told her he would write her once he found a contact in England.  
  
"Toast and tea would be lovely."  
  
Lupin smiled as Rosaleen turned back to her book; her long pre-Raphaelite waves hanging down her back. She was putting on a brave exterior; he knew that she no longer craved food  
  
An hour later, Lupin was explaining the start of term events at Hogwarts. He told her of the sorting hat and the four houses, their founders and the current staff at school. During the explanation, Rosaleen could hear voices approaching the house.  
  
"Ronald, leave Hermione alone! Ginny please keep up! You all know the drill, be very quiet in the hall."  
  
The door opened and five shadowed figures moved silently down the entrance hall and into the kitchen. Lupin stood up and smiled to greet them.  
  
"Hello Weasleys; Hermione! Did you all have any trouble on the way here?" Four of them had blazing red hair and Rosaleen figured them to be the Weasleys. The older man stepped forward and shook Lupin's hand.  
  
"Everything went relatively smoothly, Remus. For once." Mrs. Weasley took notice of Rosaleen and smiled.  
  
"Remus, won't you properly introduce us?" The older woman smiled at her and Rosaleen rose to stand beside Lupin.  
  
"Oh, yes. Rosaleen, may I introduce you to Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, his son Ron and his daughter Ginny and finally Hermione Granger. Everyone, this is Professor Rosaleen Jasper. She'll be taking over for Professor Filtwick as he is taking his year of sabbatical. Professor Dumbledore has also enlisted her to do some work for the Order." Lupin saw the look on Rosaleen's face and could not help but grin.  
  
Molly Weasley stepped forward and patted Rosaleen on the cheek.  
  
"My, you're a lovely sight! Such a pretty young woman to be taking over such responsibility. Dumbledore has kept you quite a mystery! I hope to hear all about you over lunch. Why Rosaleen! You're freezing, love! Remus start a fire this minute! The girl is an icicle!" Rosaleen opened her mouth to speak, but Mrs. Weasley was already bustling about the kitchen.  
  
Lupin gave her a lopsided grin and left to start the fire that Mrs. Weasley had requested. Rosaleen felt four intense pairs of eyes on her; the most intense of the bunch coming from Hermione Granger.  
  
"So you'll be teaching charms?" Hermione asked with great interest. Rosaleen nodded and managed to answer without a hint of reservation.  
  
"Yes, charms and one other subject; Defense Against the Dark Arts." Rosaleen saw the looks on the teenagers faces and raised an eyebrow to them, "What are those faces for?"  
  
"You're so young!" Ginny Weasley cried.  
  
"Thank Merlin! Snape didn't get the job again! Bloody hell, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you!" Ron Weasley grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"You're American! Not there's anything wrong with that, but it has to be a first at Hogwarts!" Hermione stated in an impressed tone.  
  
"Now children, I'm sure Professor Jasper has a lot to do. Why don't you all go to your rooms and unpack? We all can talk more over lunch." Arthur Weasley patted Rosaleen on the shoulder and watched as the three teenagers shuffled off to their rooms.

* * *

Ron followed Hermione and Ginny to their first floor room to discuss the new professor. Ron sat on Ginny's bed as she and Hermione began to unpack.  
  
"Well, things are looking up this year! We'll have Professor Jasper twice. I should think that it will be very easy to pay attention to her!" Ron smirked and Hermione groaned.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, she's a professor! She must be extremely capable if Dumbledore handpicked her for the positions. I wonder how she'll be helping out the Order?" Hermione unpacked fifteen different books and then unpacked ten more.  
  
Ginny smiled a smile and shrugged. Her smile could only be categorized as mischievous.  
  
"Did you see how Professor Lupin looked at her?" Ron and Hermione shook their head and Ginny continued, "Well, I have a feeling that he fancies her. Watch them at lunch. She is quite pretty. I do hope to look a bit like her when I get older."  
  
Hermione sighed thickly and pulled her cat, Crookshanks, out of his traveling case. Yes, Professor Jasper was pretty, but Hermione wanted to know why Dumbledore brought her all the way from America. What made her stand out amongst other witches and wizards? How can she help with the Order of the Phoenix?

* * *

"Rosaleen, dear, won't you tell us about yourself?" Molly Weasley asked while serving lunch a few hours later. Rosaleen looked around the table and she saw the curious faces of the teenagers looking eagerly back at her.  
  
"Well, I live in Boston, but I originally came from Salem. My family immigrated there from Britain just before I was born." Rosaleen looked down at the bowl of tomato soup infront of her and ate a spoonful though she did not desire it at all.  
  
"How old are you?" Ron questioned. Hermione pushed him a little with an indignant look on her face.  
  
"Ron, you never ask a woman her age! That is terribly rude!" Rosaleen smiled and waved her hand at the pair. Of course, she would have to lie to answer the question. 328 years old was a bit odd.  
  
"It's okay, Miss Granger. I have no qualms in answering. I am 25 years old, Mr. Weasley." Ron smiled at his new professor's good nature. Arthur Weasley chuckled and ate the bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Twenty-five years of age, teaching charms and the Defense Against the Dark Arts! Remus tells us that you'll also head Ravenclaw as well! You have your work cut out for you, my girl!" Rosaleen looked beside her to Lupin and he merely smiled in return.  
  
"Head of Ravenclaw!" Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore had indeed trusted Professor Jasper very greatly if he hired her over other staff that had been at the school for years.  
  
"Just until Professor Filtwick returns. I am merely a substitute," Rosaleen smiled and questioned, "May I ask what houses you three are in?"  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor." Ron said with his mouth full. Rosaleen smiled; she found that it was coming more natural for her to smile. Molly Weasley chimed in with a happy tone.  
  
"One Mr. Remus Lupin also came out of Gryffindor." Rosaleen turned to Lupin and smiled brightly, "So you all are very brave, then." Lupin held her gaze briefly and thought about how it would be if she smiled all of the time.  
  
"Professor Jasper? Did you teach in the States? Hermione asked as she picked up her soup spoon. Rosaleen directed her attention to the young woman and away from Lupin.  
  
"No, Miss Granger. I worked for a monastery in with a group of muggle priests. I helped them locate evil and then put an end to it." Rosaleen felt three confused looks sent into her direction.  
  
"So you were an auror?" Ginny asked. Rosaleen felt herself answer internally. _No a vigilante is more like it_. Rosaleen nodded at Ginny and smiled.  
  
"I suppose you could relate it to the work of an auror, Miss Weasley."  
  
She watched as Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked satisfied with the answer and turned back to their lunches. Rosaleen followed suit and took a bite of the sandwich infront of her and couldn't help but think about going upstairs to her room and taking a swig of her bottle of blood. She pushed the idea out of her mind just as Mrs. Weasley began to clear the table.  
  
"Rosaleen, dear, you hardly ate a thing! Could I make you something else to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked with rapid-fire succession.  
  
"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine. I am too excited to talk with company. It has been sometime since I was around other wizards." Rosaleen smiled at Mrs. Weasley and she patted the young woman gently on the cheek.  
  
"It's quite alright, dear. Why don't you all go sit beside the fire and I'll bring down some tea." Mrs. Weasley nudged her toward the sitting room and the others followed suit.

* * *

Rosaleen retreated to her quarters before the rest of Number 12 Grimmauld place sat down for their evening meal. For the past five hours, she had sat with the Weasleys, Miss Granger and Remus Lupin as they continued to get to know her. Arthur Weasley prodded her about the monastery, life around muggle priests and life in muggle Boston. She explained as much as she could about it, citing that she spent most of her time researching and tracking outside of the monastery late at night.  
  
Lupin interjected for her when she announced that she would be turning in for the evening. He told Mrs. Weasley that they had not arrived at the house until well after two in the morning and that they had risen early. Rosaleen was grateful for this and planned on telling him in the morning.  
  
Rosaleen donned her nightdress and sat in her bed and read the book that Lupin had given her, taking sips from her bottle of blood in between. She looked forward to her first day at Hogwarts and hoped that everyone was like Lupin, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. However, she knew that this was an unreasonable expectation.  
  
She spent the rest of the night reading and happily avoiding sleep. Around midnight, a knock came upon her door and Rosaleen hid her bottle of blood and wiped her lips with her hand, the edge of her fangs clipping her skin.  
  
"Come in."  
  
As the door swung open, Rosaleen saw Lupin hovering in the doorway. She smiled and held up the book for him to see.  
  
"I'm progressing very well. It's actually a very interesting book."  
  
"I'm sure Hermione Granger would love to discuss it with you. She inundated me with questions about you all throughout supper. Everyone seems to be quite taken with you." Lupin smiled and Rosaleen took notice of how ill he looked.  
  
"I am glad to hear it. You're right, they are wonderful students and the Weasleys made me feel very comfortable. Are you ill, Remus? You look absolutely exhausted," Rosaleen wore a concerned look and motioned for him to sit in the chair beside her desk, "Come in and sit down. Can't you sleep?"  
  
Lupin nodded and sat in the chair. Rosaleen pulled herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to sit before him. Her hair hung wildly around her shoulders and she folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing. Your nightmare last night. You said that you are prone to them. You were so frightened, Rosaleen. You were in so much pain. What brings them?" She saw the look in his eye and looked away.  
  
"Why do you wear that piece of Jasper so faithfully if it is indeed merely an old wives tale?" Lupin watched her intently as she instinctively played with the stone on her wrist. Rosaleen kept her eyes on the floor, but answered him.  
  
"My mother gave me this when I was twelve. Even then I could not sleep. It's doesn't aid with my nightmares, but I wear it in memory of her and my father."  
  
"So your parents are gone?" He asked, though he did not mean to pry.  
  
"They were murdered. Their throats were ripped out by a vampire. He came for me, but found them. I came too late." Rosaleen stumbled over her words and Lupin could see her guilt.  
  
"So you dream about this?" Rosaleen shrugged vacantly.  
  
"Sometimes. Remus, there is something you have to know about me. I've been hunting that same vampire ever since that night. I've been all over the world tracking him, but he has alluded me." Rosaleen finally looked at him; her eyes full of grief.  
  
"I didn't come here to upset you, Rosaleen. If you need me to, I can have a sleeping draught made for you. It will produce a dreamless slumber." Lupin back-pedaled out of her personal affairs. He was in no position to interrogate her. If she wanted to tell him her story, he would have her do it freely.  
  
"That would help, Remus. Thank you for your kindness." She gave him a weak smile and placed her hand over his. Lupin marveled at the feel of her touch; so cold but very tender. He nodded in response, stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Rosaleen. I am to tell you that the Order will be gathering tomorrow night. Dumbledore wishes for you to be there. He wants to properly introduce you to everyone." Rosaleen nodded to him and smiled.  
  
"I should like that very much, Remus. Goodnight." With that, Lupin gave her a weary smile and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Next up: The order gathers, Rosaleen and Lupin grow closer. However, sparks fly between Snape and Rosaleen in a way that no others can understand. Harry Potter arrives and Rosaleen learns of her connection to Voldemort and why she was called to Britain.

* * *

To Angel of Harlem: Yes, it is going where you think. But Snape comes in and complicates things for Remus and Rosaleen. I have seven chapters of this written. I wrote it on the 10 hour flight back from Europe. I haven't forgotten about Halla chapter six of her story should be up in the next few days. Halla's my girl and I could never neglect her, yet I am glad that you care for her so strongly! Stay tuned and review!  
  
To Kimipeli R. Lupin: I am so glad that you liked the story so! You pay such lovely compliments concerning my style. So here is the next chapter for you. The Fifth will be much darker and filled with feeling! Enjoy and please leave me a review!  
  
To Fallen Angel of Hell: Thanks for the note, I hope that you continue to read and let me know how I am doing! 


	5. Strange Phenomena

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch  
**  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Five: Strange Phenomena

* * *

The next morning, Rosaleen was recruited by Mrs. Weasley to help 'tidy up' Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Evidently, this endeavor had been going on for more than a year. Rosaleen dressed herself in an old pair of jeans and a snug, black t-shirt and helped Ginny and Hermione dust the sitting room.  
  
"So, are you girls enjoying your summer holidays?" Rosaleen polished the mantlepiece thoroughly and waited for an answer. Ginny shrugged lackadaisically and sighed.  
  
"I suppose so. I should like to go somewhere on a trip, like other families do. But with the Order and impending darkness, I suppose this'll have to suffice." Rosaleen smiled at Ginny's answer. Spending the last month of summer holidays at Number 12 did sound a little dreary.  
  
"I can't wait for start of term. All the classes and new challenges. It will be fun." Hermione said matter of factly. Rosaleen heard the serious tone in her voice and chuckled.  
  
"I've heard of your studious nature, Miss Granger. You were much like me as a girl. My nose was always in a book, and usually, it still is."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly at the appraisal of her new professor. She was intrigued by Professor Jasper, because she was only nine years older than herself.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Weasley and Lupin walked in on the sight of the three young women dusting in messy clothes with their hair tied back into loose knots. Lupin smiled, Rosaleen looked no more than eighteen in that moment. She turned slowly to see him and a grin crept on her face.  
  
"So I see that the two of you have come to make yourselves useful." She raised her eyebrow in mock curiosity.  
  
Lupin looked to Mr. Weasley, who chuckled and smiled and turned back to Rosaleen and shook his head.  
  
"Arthur and I were merely passing through. However, Molly has asked me to tell you about tea." Rosaleen nodded as Hermione and Ginny thankfully threw down their dust rags and made their way into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you going to join us?" Rosaleen asked Lupin. He shook his head and looked her directly in the eye.  
  
"We have some work to do, but if you'd like, you and I could discuss your classes later in the evening." Rosaleen nodded in return and threw her own rag with Hermione and Ginny's.  
  
"I have many questions, as you might imagine. That would be very nice, Remus. Thank you." Rosaleen followed the girls into the kitchen. When she was safely out of earshot, Mr. Weasley leaned to Lupin and whispered.  
  
"I think you should act fast, Remus. Molly's already made plans to have Bill and Charlie to meet the young professor. I can see that you are quite taken with her and she seems to enjoy your company very much. She's a lovely girl, Remus; don't let her slip by." Mr. Weasley smiled and Lupin looked a little shocked by the idea. Rosaleen had only been there for two days; he couldn't approach her in that way.  
  
"I like Rosaleen, Arthur. I want her to do well at Hogwarts. I couldn't do it. I have nothing to offer her." Arthur Weasley looked dissatisfied with Lupin's answer; but allowed the subject to drop as they went to prepare for the meeting of the Order that night.

* * *

After taking tea with Ginny, Ron and Hermione; Rosaleen rushed upstairs to change out of her dusty clothes. What should she wear to meet the other members of the Order? She decided upon the same gray dress that she wore upon her arrival with the high collar. She twisted her hair into a messy, yet sophisticated up do that revealed her pale, long neck. She placed her wand in her pocket and walked down the stairs and to the study where Lupin would be waiting for her.  
  
Rosaleen knocked on the door of the study and Lupin bid her to come in. When she saw Lupin leaning against the desk with a book in his hand, looking pale and sickly.  
  
"Remus? Are you ill?" Rosaleen rushed to his side and placed a hand on his cheek. Lupin nearly shuddered at her touch. He could feel her eyes searching him for answers and he looked at her hesitantly.  
  
"I'm well, Rosaleen. Sometimes this happens to me." Rosaleen suddenly connected it. The full moon was less than a week away. Rosaleen smiled and tenderly brushed wild hair out of his eyes. She took him by the arm and lead him near the fire.  
  
"Come on Remus, sit down or you'll exhaust yourself." He sat in a musty, but comfortable stuffed chair. Rosaleen sat in the chair next to his and looked into the fire, "We don't need to talk about my classes tonight. Save yourself for the meeting."  
  
Lupin watched her by the fire; she was so kind even after everything she had gone through. So much in common he had with Rosaleen. He began to wonder; if he'd reach out for her, would she pull away?  
  
"Rosaleen? Won't you tell me your secret?" Lupin whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Only if you tell me yours, though I already know it." She turned to look at him squarely; a surprised look on his face. Lupin smiled wearily and confessed.  
  
"I know yours as well."  
  
Rosaleen's face remained somber and she spoke plainly, "If you know my secret, and I know yours; then why must we speak of it at all?"  
  
"Because trusted friends speak of such things." Rosaleen turned around in her chair, confusion awash on her face.  
  
"Why should you trust me, Remus? You know nothing about me. I have done horrible things and have been put through things that I cannot even speak of. I am the kind that should not be trusted." Rosaleen spoke cooly and Lupin leaned closer to her.  
  
"Do you think that I am trusted? The wizard I trust more than anyone in the world has such faith in you, and so do I. We are more alike than you know. Others have faith in me because of Dumbledore." Lupin watched her intently and her eyes looked fearful.  
  
"You will not tell anyone of my condition, will you? Only Dumbledore and McGonagall know." Rosaleen's eyes bore a hole through him.  
  
"I will not tell, it will be my solemn vow. However, I do believe that we should share our stories with each other."  
  
"I will tell you everything I can physically muster, Remus. You must be patient with me." Lupin could hesitate no longer and took her hand in his. As he clutched it gently, Rosaleen noticed something about Lupin that she had never noticed before. She could hear voices in the hall outside the door. Lupin released her hand and they both sprung from their chairs and to their feet in greeting.  
  
"Oh! Remus, I am so glad to find you and Professor Jasper. The meeting will convene here tonight." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the both of them. Professor McGonagall entered the room followed by a wizard in billowing black robes.  
  
"Ah, Minerva. I suppose we should make introductions. Severus, may I introduce you to Professor Rosaleen Jasper. She arrived two nights ago from Boston. She'll be taking over Ravenclaw for Filtwick as well as his charms class." As Dumbledore made the introduction, the wizard loomed closer to her, an interested sneer on his face. His black hair hung to his chin and his sharp features were heightened by his pale skin. If Rosaleen didn't know any better, she would assume that he was a vampire.  
  
But she knew her kind.  
  
"Professor Jasper will also be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this term, Severus." Lupin added in finality. The wizard sneered even more harshly at the news.  
  
"Rosaleen, this is Professor Severus Snape. He is head of Slytherin house and the Potions Master at Hogwarts." Snape gave Rosaleen a curt bow and looked at her in attempt to appear menacing.  
  
"Professor Jasper, I daresay I was expecting someone a little more 'long in the tooth' with all the headmaster has entrusted you with." Rosaleen smiled in a parry and answered smartly.  
  
"Indeed, Professor Snape. You have no idea how lengthy my teeth can be." She heard Lupin chuckle under his breath and Snape allowed a spiteful smile to pull at the left side of his mouth.  
  
Snape appraised her in the flickering of the fireplace. Her pale skin glowed a translucent white and her mouth resembled a cherubic pout. Her eyes tore through him, revealing not one ounce of fear or intimidation. He watched as she sat beside Lupin, her eyes meeting his every so often.  
  
Rosaleen became annoyed, yet riveted by Severus Snape. She wished that he would not scowl at her so; his darkened features pulled her eyes to him, like an artist observing a subject. If she were any good at sketching, she would've chosen him as her model for his scowl and sharp, angular features.  
  
_Strange, indeed_. Rosaleen thought to herself.  
  
Lupin watched as Snape and Rosaleen traded looks in each others direction. Snape had tried unsuccessfully to intimidate her and for a moment Lupin thought that he might rip off the Potions Master's nose in her defense. However, she had triumphed on her own.  
  
Rosaleen tried to ignore Professor Severus Snape and listen to Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore make arrangements for the meeting. She was failing miserably. Snape was practically boring a hole through her with his eyes. When McGonagall and Dumbledore found their own conversation, Rosaleen tapped Lupin on the arm and whispered lowly to him.  
  
"Why does Snape look at me so? I don't think he likes me." Lupin followed her eyes and saw Snape leering at her. He took her hand and squeezed gently.  
  
"Never worry, Rosaleen. Snape doesn't like anybody. Besides, I'm afraid you are his competition. He's been after the Dark Arts position for awhile." Rosaleen nodded in understanding. Snape met eyes again with her and she looked away and into the fire.  
  
Snape watched with interest as Lupin and the girl whispered and he squeezed her hand. Each time she matched his gaze, she'd turn away quickly. Did she fear him? Snape felt the answer come to him quickly. No, she didn't fear him at all.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Molly and Arthur Weasley entered followed by an older wizard and a young witch with short, bright pink hair. Rosaleen looked on with interest, thankful that someone or something was taking her attention away from Snape.  
  
Dumbledore rose and greeted everyone warmly. Soon after everyone had settled, he called the meeting to order.  
  
"As you may know, I called from a witch from America. She arrived from Boston two nights ago. This is Rosaleen Jasper. She has worked in Boston most of her life in a monastery with a group of priests that have vowed their lives to eradicate evil."  
  
Rosaleen felt herself burn with embarrassment as Dumbledore continued on.  
  
"Rosaleen, we called for you to come to Hogwarts and teach. However, our organization, the Order of the Phoenix needs your aid." She looked to Dumbledore and then to Lupin and asked meekly.  
  
"How can I help, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and spoke cautiously, "Are you familiar with the name Heathcliff Collinwood?"  
  
Rosaleen gasped loudly, her hand covered her pouty lips. She answered a few moments after a pregnant pause and she felt the entire room look at her in curiosity.  
  
"Collinwood is a vampire. He killed my family in cold blood and I have hunted him ever since. But how do you know of him?" Rosaleen's eyes searched for answers and the older wizard by the name of Alastor Moody spoke up.  
  
"Heathcliff Collinwood, Professor Jasper, is working with the evil we oppose; Lord Voldemort." Rosaleen sat up, her face twisted in anger and a low hiss released from her throat.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
Lupin watched the emotions flicker across her face. She looked violently ill and then filled with rage. She clenched her fists tightly and spoke.  
  
"What does Voldemort want with Collinwood?" Severus Snape stalked forward and emitted a low growl; his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Voldemort, Professor Jasper, is quite enamored with the idea of immortality. Something that this Collinwood, as a vampire, possesses." Rosaleen watched Snape closely and quickly caught on the implication.  
  
"Immortality." Rosaleen sighed helplessly. She looked to Lupin in a worried way and sighed again. Heathcliff Collinwood, the vampire who had changed her life so dramatically 304 years before, fled from her because she grew more powerful after she turned. He thought he would turn her and she would be his mate in the darkness; but her vengeance overruled and he became the hunted.  
  
"Rosaleen, we need to know everything about him. His methods, his haunts. We will help you track him." Lupin spoke to her softly. Rosaleen nodded and she was stuck in a cloudy haze.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell everything that I know. But you must promise me that I will be able to capture him. Collinwood and I have unfinished business to attend to." Rosaleen's eyes flickered with a steely fire that Snape took notice of; she nearly burned with revenge.  
  
"All I ask is that I am not hindered avenging my family's death." Rosaleen searched the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and he nodded cautiously.  
  
"We'll help in every way we can, Rosaleen. However, I do worry about the dark place your vengeance stems from." Rosaleen half smiled and answered reassuringly.  
  
"My darkness stems from Collinwood. He pushed it upon me. My motivation is pure. I shan't fall into darkness; rather I believe that it will be lifted." She felt the others in the room scrutinizing her and deciding upon her trustworthiness.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks, the witch with the bright pink hair, spoke up in a brisk manner.  
  
"I say we agree. Jasper's got what we need and we can help her. I can't say that I wouldn't be happy if the likes of Collinwood were wiped out of the wizarding world." Tonks gave Rosaleen a confidence-filled grin and Lupin nodded in agreement.  
  
"If Rosaleen leads us to Collinwood and in turn to Voldemort; then we all win. I will help her in anyway possible." Rosaleen felt a smile pull at her lips and she wanted nothing more than to take his hand in thanks.  
  
Molly Weasley smiled, "Arthur and I have faith in Rosaleen. I have no doubt of her allegiance and mettle."  
  
Rosaleen saw the looks on McGonagall's and Alastor Moody's faces. She knew that Minerva McGonagall would be a hard sell and that she did not fully trust Rosaleen. She looked away from McGonagall and her eyes fell on Severus Snape. He glared at her, not so much in distrust but in a mixture of interest and disbelief.  
  
"I think that we should give Rosaleen our full backing. She has done much in the way of our own cause; she will be a great asset to us. What she and Heathcliff Collinwood must settle should stay between them." Dumbledore smiled his mysterious smile and Rosaleen knew that he had issued the last word.  
  
"We'll keep you notified of our news and sightings of Collinwood, Jasper. You must be prepared at a moment's notice." Moody gruffly offered.  
  
"I will be ready, I assure you that." Rosaleen nodded sternly. When it came to Heathcliff Collinwood, she was always ready.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed the meeting and Molly Weasley announced that supper was waiting for everyone down stairs. Rosaleen couldn't think, too many thoughts bumped about in her head. Lupin extended his hand to her and she took it. He helped her to her feet and smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you alright, Rosaleen? You look rather shaken up." Lupin searched her face for emotion and saw a vacant look. She didn't know what to think.  
  
"I'm well, Remus. I am a little shocked by the news, is all." She smiled in return and looked up at his kind face, "Thank you for your defense. I am grateful for your faith in me."  
  
Rosaleen held on to Lupin's hand and felt someone else in the room. While everyone else had filed downstairs, Severus Snape had remained behind. Rosaleen turned her head to look at him and Lupin followed her eyes. Snape stepped forward slowly, his eyes fastened on her and then finally drifted to Lupin.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, Remus?" Snape nearly snarled. Lupin's head nodded in answer.  
  
"Yes, Severus, I did. Professor Jasper needs a sleeping draught. Something that will produce a dreamless sleep." Lupin felt Rosaleen's slender grip tighten around his hand. Snape raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes drifted from Lupin to the new professor.  
  
"Suffer from nightmares, Professor Jasper?" Snape asked in a sly way. Rosaleen stood firm and nodded.  
  
"Yes." She looked at the Potions Master, daring him to say something suspicious or unkind. However, Snape nodded in an apathetic way.  
  
"I have something that will do. I'll bring it along in the next few days. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have other duties that beg my attention." Snape turned quickly and his robes billowed out behind him and he disappeared from the room.  
  
"Rather enigmatic; isn't he?" Rosaleen commented dryly. Lupin chuckled lightly and smiled down at her.  
  
"Enigmatic is among other and more unfriendly things I could say about Severus Snape." Rosaleen smiled in return and saw the weariness on Lupin's features.  
  
"You should sit down, Remus. I'll ask Mrs. Weasley to send up your supper." Before she could turn away, Lupin caught her by the shoulder.  
  
"Rosaleen, wait. I have never been this honest with anyone in my life. There is something that I need to tell you. I....I..."  
  
She waited patiently as he struggled to make his confession. He looked flabbergasted, even though she said that she already knew, it didn't make the words any easier to form.  
  
"I'm a werewolf." He said it quickly and it all ran together. Rosaleen chuckled and he turned a little pink.  
  
"I know, Remus. I'm a vampire and together we are literally as different as night and day. I am allergic to the sun and you are affected by the moon." Rosaleen cracked the brightest grin possible to alleviate the weight of the subject.  
  
"You're not afraid of me?" Remus asked in a relieved way.  
  
"No. Besides, it is you who should fear me. You only change once a month. I'm this way every day." Rosaleen smirked; she had him there.  
  
"I don't fear you, Rosaleen. We're so alike. Since I have met you I felt like I have found someone who truly understands me." She felt warmed by his words, but reminded herself that she should not tell him everything just yet.  
  
Some of her story was just too much. The witch trials, her true aga, the innocents she had fed on, her lineage, the torture by the Puritans and the work she had done in the name of God and Redemption. He knew enough, for now; he knew about Collinwood and her condition. At the moment, that was as far as she was willing to go.  
  
Rosaleen lifted her hand to his cheek and rested it there for a few moments. She met eyes with him and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Lupin could not combat it any longer and ran his fingers down the side of her face. Her skin was so cold. He took her hand from his own cheek and clasped it in his own.  
  
"I will have to go away for a few days, Rosaleen." "When?" Remus couldn't pull his eyes from her and answered.  
  
"Two days from now, when the moon waxes and becomes full." She watched him carefully and inched a little closer.  
  
"Do you get very ill? Is there anything you can take?" Lupin still held her hand; he wondered why she hadn't yet pulled away.  
  
"There is a potion I use. It stays off some of the effects." Rosaleen nodded and looked at the fire.  
  
"You'll be missed, Remus. Know that when you are gone. I'm sure it gets rather lonely." With those words, Lupin exacted a measure of bravery he hadn't chanced in a while; he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Rosaleen felt the warmth of her hand, the very blood moving beneath his skin. She stood still and counted the pounding of his pulse. Lupin stood up straight and released her hand and wondered if he had the courage to pull her to him.  
  
Before he could find out, there came a muffled chuckle from the door. Lupin and Rosaleen turned to see Hermione and Ginny at the door, wearing surprised and embarrassed expressions. Ginny spoke up purposefully.  
  
"My mum sent us after the both of you. She says that your supper is getting cold." Rosaleen smiled at them, but Lupin looked a bit flustered.  
  
"Thank you, girls. Remus and I will be down in a moment." Rosaleen nodded in a happy tone. Ginny and Hermione smiled and exited the room quickly.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter; Lupin takes his leave, Snape delivers the potion, Rosaleen has confusing and vivid dreams and Harry Potter arrives. Please read and Review!  
  
To rainbowpegasus: Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the opening scenes, there is more bloodlust and vampirism to come. Remus and Rosaleen have a strong bond and I love them as characters. I hope I will be able to convey the complexity of their relationship. Please keep reading and reviewing! Tell 5 of your friends to read and review as well!  
  
To Fallen Angel of Hell: Here is the next chapter! I hope I deliver! Please stay tuned!  
  
To Angel of Harlem: You can read the signs very well! Snape always fascinated me and he and Rosaleen share that feeling of overcoming darkness, while Lupin and Rosaleen have afflictions that almost nobody else can understand. I can't wait to hear back from you. I'm working on and editing the new chapter of Halla and Boromir at the moment. Oh, and about Sirius; I wouldn't count him out just yet. At least in my version of the story! Love ya! 


	6. Rosaleen's First Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch  
**  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Six: Rosaleen's First Dream

* * *

Two days later, Rosaleen sat in the comfort of her quarters; looking over ideas that Lupin had given her by way of lessons for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her ration of blood was running low. She had enough for the next two days, however, the longer she went without feeding; the older she looked. There had still been no word from Father McCarthy. Rosaleen had not slept for three days. Severus Snape said that he would bring a sleeping potion by when it was ready.  
  
Her thoughts rested on Snape for a few moments; something about him bothered her. However, it kept her intrigued with him.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came upon the door and Rosaleen set her quill down, "Come in."  
  
Hermione appeared as the door swung open. She looked at Rosaleen hopefully, like she didn't want to impose on her.  
  
"Am I interrupting you, Professor Jasper?" Rosaleen shook her head and offered Hermione her chair.  
  
"No Miss Granger, Please, come in. Is there something on your mind?" Rosaleen sat on her bed opposite from Hermione's chair and looked at the teenager curiously.  
  
"Well, no. I was just coming to tell you that Professor Lupin is going away for a few days. He wanted me to tell you that he is getting ready to leave." Rosaleen smirked, Lupin had grown very weak by the moon's pull. He stayed in the chair by the study fireplace the entire dat before.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger. I'll be downstairs in a moment." Rosaleen smiled at Hermione and the girl smiled in return. There was so much she wanted to ask her new professor, but she couldn't find an appropriate way to go about it. Perhaps Professor Jasper would share more once Harry arrived. Hermione crept out of the small room and caught sight of a rosewood rosary on her table.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows thoughtfully, Professor Jasper was more of a mystery than any other witch or wizard that she had encountered; including Sirius Black. Rosaleen shut her books and followed Hermione down the stairs.  
  
Once she reached the bottom, Rosaleen spied Lupin standing by the door; looking very pale and exhausted. He wore an old jacket and was carrying a small bag. Lupin saw her and smiled with great effort.  
  
Her hair was pulled away from her face in a loose knot and she wore a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Rosaleen took him in, her eyes heavy with worry. She stepped close to him and whispered.  
  
"It's time?" Lupin nodded solemnly and Rosaleen pleaded with him.  
  
"Are you sure that you'll make it? Can I not accompany you to where ever you are going and then leave immediately after you are secured?" He shook his head and denied her.  
  
"No, Rosaleen. It is better that I go alone. I plan to apparate; I'll make it in time. You stay here with the Weasleys. Harry Potter should be arriving in two days. They may need you to act as a guard, since I will be unavailable." Rosaleen nodded, she wanted to commiserate with him. She knew how alone he'd be for the next few days.  
  
"I will be happy to help in your stead, Remus. However, I will be glad to have you return and be in better health." She smiled brightly, her fangs safely charmed away.  
  
Lupin nodded, indeed he would be anxious to return to her. Only she knew what loneliness he had to endure. He wished to reach for her; but she reached him first. Rosaleen embraced him gently, her arms flew about his shoulders. Lupin's heart jumped in his chest as she hugged him close. Rosaleen stood on the tips of her toes and then gave him a feather-light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Remus. Be careful. I'll see you when you return." She released him and walked away slowly while Lupin recovered from her actions. Her touch doubled with the moon was enough to do him in.  
  
"Goodbye, Rosaleen." He watched as she walked up the stairs and then stepped outside the door of Number 12. Lupin would be counting the minutes until he could return.  
  
When the room cleared; Ron, Hermione and Ginny fell out of the closet where they had watched the entire scene. Ron scratched his head and looked dismayed.  
  
"Blimey! Lupin fancies Jasper! Do you think she knows about, er, his condition?" Ginny shrugged and Hermione sighed.  
  
"I don't know. There's something about Professor Jasper I can't put my finger on." Hermione looked puzzled. Ron grunted at the look on her face.  
  
"Don't go snooping, 'Mione. Professor Jasper is here to help. My parents said she's just what the order and Hogwarts needs. She hasn't give you or anyone else any reason to be suspicious." Hermione's brows knitted and she shot back.  
  
"I'm not suspicious, Ronald. I'm curious. She seems sad and quiet. She's so young, but at the same time she's not. I like her very much. I admire her, really. I just wonder why she seems so sad?" Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"She talks to Lupin the most. Perhaps she confides in him?" Hermione nodded, knowing this was true and planned to talk to Lupin when he returned.

* * *

Later that evening, Rosaleen sat by the fire in the sitting room while Hermione read, Ginny scanned the _Daily Prophet_, Ron and his father played wizard's chess and Mrs. Weasleys knitted. A quiet evening; very pleasant. However, Rosaleen was suffering from cabin fever. She had been indoors for too long.  
  
Before she slipped into boredom, Severus Snape appeared at the doorway; his scowl fixed to his face. He cleared his throat and the whole room turned their attention to him.  
  
"I need to speak to Professor Jasper in private." Rosaleen stood and felt everyone's eyes on her as she followed him into the kitchen. Hermione and the Weasleys looked on curiously; while she, Ginny and Ron exchanged meaningful looks.  
  
Rosaleen found herself annoyed with Snape's display and folded her arms across her chest. Snape gave her a menacing look; his dark eyes locking on her.  
  
"Nice entrance, Professor Snape. Do you always make such a spectacle of yourself?" Rosaleen's yellow-rimmed eyes met those of the Potions Master.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Professor Jasper. I thought I was preforming you a service." Snape growled at her spitefully. Rosaleen sighed; he had a point.  
  
"I've brought the sleeping potion that Remus requested for you. It's fairly powerful. Take a sip before you go to bed." Snape extended a tall, thin glass bottle to her filled with a red-yellow liquid. Rosaleen took it from him and clutched it to her chest.  
  
"Thank you." She tried to sound as apathetic as he did.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to bring this to you as well. It arrived this afternoon from Boston." Snape pulled an envelope from inside his robes. Rosaleen took it and saw Father McCarthy's handwriting scrawled across the front. She nodded absently and Snape stepped very close to her.  
  
"When you need more of the potion, I'll be waiting. Good evening, Professor." Snape hissed and she felt his breath on her cheek. Rosaleen watched as he stalked away and she suddenly felt very hungry.

* * *

_Rosaleen felt her bare legs tangle with someone else; her back flat against the ground and her arms snaked around shoulders. A pair of lips smothered hers and she opened her mouth willingly to the kiss.  
  
She could taste the blood below the skin and desire filled her. Rosaleen rolled over, placing the man beneath her. She planted kisses upward from his collarbone to his chin. Her teeth longed for the feel of his flesh. His hands moved through her hair and she moaned.  
  
Rosaleen sat up and looked into his dark eyes, his black hair in his face. Severus Snape laid beneath her and she felt her eyes glow bright yellow. The veins in his neck pounded and tensed and Rosaleen could delay no longer. She beared her fangs and sank them into his flesh._

* * *

Rosaleen woke with a start, a small gasp escaping from her lips. Snape? Snape! She hadn't had a dream like that in a century. Why would she dream of him? Sure, she had the urge to bite him; but she did not have the urge to do the rest with him.  
  
Or did she?  
  
Rosaleen leaned her back against the wall of her room and sighed with confusion. The draft Lupin asked Snape to concoct was for a dreamless sleep. Sure she wasn't dreaming of her horrifying past; but it didn't make her new dream any less unsettling.  
  
Had Snape ticked her by tampering with the potion? But why would he do that? Was it because she took his desired teaching position?  
  
Needless to say, Rosaleen didn't sleep for the rest of the night. When the time came the following night to take the potion again; Rosaleen did so rather hesitantly.  
  
She rested peacefully until early morning, when she found herself in a dark alley and pressed against slimy bricks in a foggy England evening. Her arms were pinned above her head by a shadowy figure. Her fangs appeared from her lips and she hissed threateningly.  
  
"Now, there'll be none of that." Snape's voice snarled and he smothered her mouth with a kiss.  
  
Rosaleen shot up in her bed. There was now no doubt in her mind that Snape had tampered with the potion. Anger boiled up inside her and she whispered very unladylike swears under her breath. Severus Snape would find himself on the very unforgiving end of her wand or her fangs if he wasn't careful.  
  
She ast back in her bed and tried to put the ideas out of her mind. Instead, Rosaleen allowed her thoughts to remain on Lupin. She wondered how he felt at the moment. She knew how it felt to have to hide yourself away.  
  
Her eyes caught sight of Father McCarthy's letter. He sent her a name of a wizard who lived someplace called Knockturn Alley. When Lupin returned, she hoped to ask him about it.  
  
And she wanted to speak with him about Professor Severus Snape as well.  
  
Rosaleen sank into a chair in the sitting room and felt restless; between the dreams and the lessening supply of blood, she could barely sit still. She decided that she would much rather have her nightmares of her past than her fictional encounters with Severus Snape.  
  
Rosaleen heard the front door open and hushed voices make their way into the kitchen. She rose from her chair and went to see what was happening. She wrapped her dressing gown around her tightly and walked into the kitchen.  
  
There she saw Tonks, Moody and a wizard that she had not yet been introduced to. Moody's eye rolled around and rested on her. He smirked and then called gruffly.  
  
"There you are, Jasper! Go and get dressed, we need you now that Remus is indisposed." Rosaleen looked a little confused.  
  
"But it's not dawn yet." Moody sighed, his eye rolling madly.  
  
"That's the point. We can't show up in a muggle neighborhood in broad daylight. Although, you've become used to it, no doubt." Rosaleen looked surprised. Harry Potter lived with muggles? She pointed up the stairs to her quarters.  
  
"I'll be dressed and ready in less than five minutes." She ran upstairs and changed into a black blouse, a pair of blue jeans and her fitted waistcoat. She charmed her teeth and twisted her hair away from her face and quickly made her way back down to the kitchen.  
  
Tonks smiled, her pink hair peeping through the dark; "Three and a half minutes on the nose."  
  
Rosaleen smiled in return and Moody waved them on. It was time to retrieve Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: Next up The Advance Guard bring Harry to Number 12. Lupin returns and Rosaleen tells him about her dreams (well, not _everything _about them) and her suspicions of Snape. Harry, Hermione, Rosaleen and Ron question Lupin about Rosaleen.  
  
Thanks! Keep Readin' and Reviewin'!  
  
To Erlina Elf: Glad you like it, dear! I second your emotion about vampires. I always have been fascinated about the mythology it all started with reading Dracula when I was nine! Thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
To Ceywen: Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you!  
  
To Angel of Harlem: Triangle? This may be a quadrangle! Who knows what might happen when Sirius shows up! I always saw him as quite the ladies man. I'm not sure how Rosaleen will take to him, though...ever since 1692 she has been very weary of handsome men! Love ya! Thanks for the support!  
  
To Fallen Angel of Hell: I think that Remus and Rosaleen will be lovely together! I'm glad that you approve! Here's the next chappie! 


	7. Hounds of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**  
  
by Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Seven: Hounds of Love

* * *

_"Now the hounds of love are hunting, _

_I've always been a coward, _

_And I don't know what's good for me. _

_Here I go, _

_It's coming for me through the trees. _

_Help me someone, Help me please. _

_Take my shoes off and throw them in the lake _

_And I'll be two steps on the water."  
  
--Kate Bush, "The Hounds of Love"_

* * *

The night proved to be damp; the air seemed to be laden with thick mists of water. They had apparated to Surrey only ten minutes before. Rosaleen looked around the muggle neighborhood and saw that it looked ordinary. She walked closely between Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the unfamiliar wizard as they made their way down Privet Drive. Alastor Moody led the way down the darkened street and they approached the house with the address of number 4.  
  
Rosaleen kept a hand on her jacket pocket, where her wand was stealthily hidden. She leaned into Tonks and whispered, "What should I expect on this mission? Should we not have a larger guard to collect Harry Potter?"  
  
"There are others, but they are currently on assignment for the Order. Some are tracking Collinwood; others are keeping accounts on known Death Eaters." Tonks replied knowingly.  
  
"Death Eaters?"  
  
"Servants of the Dark Lord," Tonks confirmed and then continued, "Expect everything you could possibly imagine and keep a keen eye. Just hope that it doesn't happen."  
  
Rosaleen let out a fitful sigh. What was that supposed to mean? As Moody knocked on the door of the house, it quickly opened as if someone knew that they were coming. A thin woman appeared at the door, wrapped in a purple dressing gown and wore a very hesitant and weary look on her face. Moody nodded to her quickly and stepped in without her asking him to.  
  
"Is he ready?" The woman nodded and answered.  
  
"Yes. I received a letter last night telling me to have him ready." Moody nodded again.  
  
"And what about your husband and son? Where are they?" The woman smoothed her hair and shook her head.  
  
"Vernon and Dudley are still in bed, and probably will remain there for another four hours. I did not tell them about this. Let me go get the boy." The woman disappeared up the stairs and Rosaleen took a good look around the living room and saw framed pictures of an incredibly round boy on every table and shelf. Before long, the woman reappeared again, this time followed by a thin boy with dark hair and glasses who was pulling a trunk behind him and carrying a cage containing a snowy owl.  
  
So this was Harry Potter.  
  
"Ready to go Potter?" Moody welcomed him with a pat in a shoulder and his eye rolled to focus in on him. Harry nodded a little sadly and his eyes fell on Rosaleen for a fleeting moment. He did not recognize her.  
  
Moody pushed Harry into the center of the guard, the four of them flanking him from nearly every direction. He did not say goodbye to his aunt, but turned away almost coldly. It had been the most miserable summer to date, since the battle at the Ministry only months before.  
  
His mind mostly bent on Sirius and there was a constant replay of the events and what he could have done to possibly change them. Harry rarely left his room over the holidays. As much as he wanted to return to Hogwarts; he almost dreaded going back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the sake of the memories. He owned it now, because Sirius had bequeathed it to him.  
  
Sirius...  
  
As plagued and haunted as he found himself, Harry looked to his left and saw the new witch beside him. The Advance Guard was smaller than it was the year before and Lupin was missing from the ranks. Of course this was with good reason, for it was the last night of the full moon.  
  
They made their way to the end of Privet Drive and Moody stooped over to pick up an empty, glass soda bottle. Rosaleen raised her eyebrows while Moody and Harry touched the bottle in a synchronized motion. They disappeared before her eyes.  
  
It was a Portkey! Rosaleen hadn't traveled in this way in over a hundred years!  
  
"Ready ladies?" Kingsley gestured to Tonks and Rosaleen to touch the bottle at the same time he did. As Rosaleen's hand connected with the portkey, she felt a near-violent jerk to her stomach and she shut her eyes. Her feet connected with familiar flooring and when she looked around she found that she was in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Moody grunted suspiciously, "That was almost too simple. We encountered no trouble at all. Something must be brewing."  
  
Rosaleen looked confused and felt Harry Potter's eyes on her again. Moody saw the look on his face and quickly spoke up.  
  
"Guess you're wondering who the new witch is, Potter? This is Professor Rosaleen Jasper. Dumbledore sent for her in America to come and work with us. She'll also be taking over Professor Filtwick's position in Ravenclaw and Charms class; as he is taking a break from teaching this year. Jasper will also be your instructor in Defense Against the Dark Arts." As Moody trailed off, Harry could not help to think of all the other teachers that had taken up that position. With the exception of Lupin and the real Moody, they were all hacks.  
  
Harry's thoughts drifted to the prior school year, when Dolores Umbridge wreaked her havoc on Hogwarts and did not teach them anything remotely meaningful. So Harry himself secretly with other students formed a group to where they could practice their defensive skills. They had all done an excellent job with this group which they had named the D.A., or Dumbledore's Army.  
  
He took in the sight of Professor Jasper; she was young, pale and had sad-looking eyes. Sometimes when he looked in the mirror, he saw that same look of grief and guilt. She looked like she could be brave, strong and have people trust in her. Yet Harry knew with his past Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors; none of them were as they seemed.  
  
Rosaleen stuck her hand out to him and smiled a warm smile, "I am very glad to meet you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry accepted her hand in greeting and shook it. Professor Jasper's hand was cold, like she had stuck her hand in the icebox and left it there for hours.  
  
"I'm glad as well, Professor Jasper."  
  
Before Rosaleen could respond, the Weasleys and Hermione swooped in from their bedrooms to greet their friend. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, as did Mrs. Weasley and Ginny while Ron and Mr. Weasley kept to shaking his hand. After the warm welcome, Mrs. Weasley began to shuffle around the kitchen and prepare breakfast.  
  
Soon Rosaleen managed to excuse herself from breakfast by citing that she was very tired and had not slept well the night before. She retreated back to her quarters and collected her parchment, quill and books so she could go and set up shop in the study

* * *

Ginny and Hermione followed Harry and Ron to their room after breakfast and watched as Harry unpacked most of his belongings. His friends could sense the change in him, the little black rain loud of grief that now followed him around had become quite evident.  
  
"So how much do you all know about professor Jasper?"  
  
Harry asked as he folded some of his clothes and placed them in a drawer. Hermione, being the most studious of the group answered him before anyone else had the chance to.  
  
"She's from Boston. While she lived there she worked with a group of muggle priests and held an auror-like position. Evidently, she tracked evil and then helped this group stop it. Dumbledore said that she has dedicated her life to the cause. He seems to trust her very much. She doesn't eat a lot and she has become quite close with Lupin." Ron snickered lightly and the attention turned to him.  
  
"Lupin fancies her." Harry turned and raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"How do you figure that, Ron?" Ron smiled to Harry and continued.  
  
"You should see the way she looks at her. His eyes get wide and he looks like his mouth is sealed shut. He gets all...well...moony!" Everyone in the room laughed at the unintended pun with the use of Lupin's childhood nickname.  
  
"What about Jasper? Does she act the same around him?" Harry inquired briefly. Ginny shrugged and then spoke up.  
  
"She's really very quiet. Keeps to herself mostly. Except for Lupin, she always speaks with him. Professor Jasper is very nice, but it is as Hermione said a few days ago; she seems so sad. But we've seen Jasper and Lupin have their moments. Hermione and I saw him kiss her hand by the study fireplace and then about two days ago when he was ready to leave, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Lupin looked like his heart stopped dead in his chest."  
  
Harry nodded, professor Jasper did seem sad. He noticed that before anything else about her when they were introduced. Grief followed her like a shadow and no matter what she did she could not escape it. For the past few months, Harry could understand that feeling. He sat on his bed next to Ron and sighed.  
  
"So you all think that she is not all that she seems? Ron chuckled in return and responded.  
  
"Well, she is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You know how luck would have that. But my mum and dad think she's lovely. Mum's really keen on having her meet Bill and Charlie." Hermione smiled wryly.  
  
"I take it she's not a fan of Fleur Delacour?" Ginny giggled lightly and answered.  
  
"She's about as big of a fan of Fleur's as she is of Bill's hair." All four of them laughed in unison, knowing Mrs. Weasley's extreme dislike for Bill's long hair. Harry smiled for what seemed to be the first time in months.  
  
"Does your mum know about Jasper and Lupin, then?" Ron shook his head in response.  
  
"Nah, you know how old Moony is. And Jasper, well, she's very nice, but she's not exactly openly overflowing with emotion. Besides, Lupin's not very dashing is he?" Ginny looked a little upset by Ron's comment.  
  
"He may not be dashing, Ron, but he is kind and honest. Perhaps they have some sort of an understanding?" Harry agreed with Ginny and Hermione got up and paced the floor like a detective on a case.  
  
"There is something about her, though. She is pale and never eats. She wears that piece of green jasper around her wrist. It's said that jasper has the ability to keep away nightmares and help those that wear it sleep. It's also used to protect against spiders and snake bites. She never sleeps and always retires before supper. She has this rosary on her night table and then there was also the other night with Snape." Ron shrugged at Hermione's evidence.  
  
"Hermione, he probably had to talk to her about the Order, is all. Anyway, it was like a five minute conversation." Harry looked interested and Ginny nodded to him.  
  
"Snape came to the house a few nights ago and asked to speak with Jasper in private." Harry shook his head and agreed with Ron.  
  
"I really don't see Snape and Jasper getting along. He was just probably passing along news from Dumbledore or McGonagall. Ron's probably right." Ron grinned with Harry's affirmation while Hermione looked on grimly. She didn't suspect Professor Jasper of anything deceiving or evil. It's just a feeling she had.

* * *

Rosaleen sat in the study, her quill scratching furiously against the parchment. Studying and making lesson plans took her mind off Collinwood, blood and Snape. She heard the study door open quietly and she turned her head to see Lupin enter.  
  
He looked much better, though pale and a little scruffy. Lupin smiled warmly at her and Rosaleen stood to greet him.  
  
"Hello, Remus. Are you feeling better?" Lupin walked closer and nodded. He was elated to be home, to say the least. It had been a rough few days and now that she stood before him, the memories of those days slipped away.  
  
"I am much better. What about you Rosaleen? How have you been?"  
  
She gestured for him to sit in the chair beside hers. She sighed thickly and shook her head, "There have been some things, Remus, that I need you to help me with."  
  
He tried not to spout out 'anything' too quickly, but instead, he shook his head and bid her to continue.  
  
"I'm running out of blood. Father McCarthy has found a wizard for me to contact to get more. He lives in London in a place called Knockturn Alley..." She opened her mouth to continue and Lupin raised his hand.  
  
"Knockturn Alley? Are you sure?" Rosaleen nodded in return.  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Lupin shrugged and gave her a nervous smile.  
  
"Well, it's a slightly dodgy place. Mostly operates in Dark Arts items and instruments. Can you not find somewhere else?" Rosaleen shook her head indicating that she could not.  
  
"I'm afraid not. If Father McCarthy found anywhere else, he would've told me. Of course, I suppose I could always resort to feeding on innocent people again." Remus looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Anyone in particular you'd bite first?" Rosaleen looked at Lupin curiously and gave him a semi-wicked smile.  
  
"Actually, yes. One Severus Snape. That leads me to the other thing that I need to talk with you about." Lupin sighed. Snape. Wouldn't he ever let up?  
  
"What happened, Rosaleen?" She looked at him in an uncomfortable way and then turned her eyes from him.  
  
"Ah, well. It's the potion. It was to produce a dreamless sleep, but it's not working." Lupin look interested and leaned forward.  
  
"Are you still having nightmares?" Rosaleen sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Not exactly, I've been having dreams. Strange dreams and they are nonetheless disturbing. It think that Snape tampered with the potion." Lupin scratched his head. Snape could've done it, Lupin wouldn't put it past him.  
  
"Do you want me to try it? If I suspect something is amiss, I'll confront him." Rosaleen mulled over the idea, it sounded like it could work. But what happened if he had her dreams?  
  
"I'm not sure about that, Remus. It may be a little embarrassing." He did not look satisfied with her answer and shook his head.  
  
"Do you trust me, Rosaleen?"  
  
"Of course I do. But..."  
  
"Then we will both take the potion tonight and see what happens."

* * *

_Lupin found himself on top of a hill on a clear and bright day. As he walked upward, he glimpsed Rosaleen resting against a white, flowering tree. Her hair flew long and wild on a breeze as a mild blush dotted her cheeks. Rosaleen wore a white sun dress and on her lap rested the head of a large, black dog. She stroked its head and its eyes filled with sleep.  
  
He called to her and she smiled at him sweetly. Rosaleen rose and walked to him, the dog following close at her bare feet. Once she reached him, her eyes met his. There were so many things that he wished to say to her, but he could not open his mouth.  
  
Instead, he fell on his knees before her and Rosaleen still stood and drew him into an embrace, his head resting against her stomach. Her fingers fumbled through his hair in comfort and his arms wreathed around her waist.  
  
Suddenly, she lowered herself to the ground and took his face in her hands. She laid gentle kisses on his temple, his cheek and then finally she rested her forehead against his. Lupin nuzzled his nose against hers and then caught her lips with his own. He kissed Rosaleen hungrily and stole her breath away. She made a little gasping sound and went limp in his arms.  
  
Lupin pulled away and looked on in a worried state. Blood bubbled out of the corners of her full lips and he panicked. He felt warm liquid on her back and between his fingers. He laid her down on the ground gently and then surveyed his own hands.  
  
Instead of hands, he saw that he had large, blood soaked paws and retracted claws.  
  
He had killed her.  
  
Rosaleen's white dress was now spotted with crimson and the black dog snarled at him viciously.  
  
Lupin threw his head back in anguish and howled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO!"_

* * *

Lupin woke in his own bed, his heart beating in his chest. What a horrible dream! A cold sweat clung to every inch of him.  
  
The black dog...Sirius?  
  
He could still feel Rosaleen's limp form against him. He killed her in the dream.  
  
Lupin fought back waves of anger. He could never hurt her. More importantly, he would never hurt her.  
  
He felt the dry ache in his mouth and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Rosaleen sitting at the table with a very stressed look on her face. He froze in the doorway. She looked like a ghost of his dream in her white night clothes and her hair loose down her back. The dream flashed through his mind over and over again.  
  
Rosaleen looked up and saw Lupin. She eyed him in a weary way and then sat back in her chair and sighed.  
  
"Bad dream?" She patted the table beside her, bidding him to sit down. He did so, but a little hesitantly. The feelings he had after the dream had left him raw. Lupin nodded to her slowly.  
  
"Very bad."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what it was about?" She shifted in her seat and met his eyes curiously, waiting for him to tell her.  
  
"I can't, Rosaleen. It was horrible." Lupin shook his head. He couldn't even tell her of the amorous nature of the dream, let alone the fact that he had killed her.  
  
"Whatever it was, Remus, it was only a dream." She did not look at him and played with an empty teacup on the table.  
  
"Why are you still up? Did you have a dream as well?" He asked in an inquisitive tone and she shook her head and still avoided his eyes.  
  
"I didn't take the potion, Remus. I knew what would happen. Now you know. Do you think Snape meddled with it?" Lupin sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'll speak with him." Actually, throttle him was more like it.  
  
Silence fell over them. Rosaleen couldn't help but wonder what Lupin had dreamed of. He seemed more disturbed than she had woken up. She reached for his hand to calm him, but when her fingers grazed his, he pulled away. Rosaleen looked at him in shock and whispered.  
  
"You're afraid of me." It was unlike him to do something like that. Lupin sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not. It's just that I'm feeling odd. My dream, it was too real..." Before Lupin could finish, Rosaleen's eyes widened with realization.  
  
"You dreamed about me, didn't you?" Lupin ran a hand through his hair. He was perplexed.  
  
"I...well...yes. I did." Lupin managed to finish. Rosaleen's eyes burned through him. Did he dream about her and Snape? Or was it something else?  
  
"What happened, Remus? If it involved me, please let me set your mind to rest." Lupin looked to her; she was trying to help him. Rosaleen's sad eyes pleaded with him and he relented.  
  
"You died, Rosaleen." She smiled ironically and shook her head.  
  
"I died a long time ago, Remus. What I am living now is more of a half- life or a shadow. Collinwood turned me into a shameful creature and I damned my own soul forever by feeding on my first victim. So therefore, it cannot be true." She gave him an odd grin, he could see her pointed fangs poking out discreetly.  
  
Lupin knew that she was right. He sat forward and told her the most disturbing aspect of the dream.  
  
"In the dream, I killed you." Rosaleen looked taken aback and shook her head.  
  
"Did you kill me with a wooden steak through the heart? Did you cut off my head? Throw me out in the sunlight? Drown me in holy water or set me alight?" Lupin shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it didn't kill me. You didn't kill me, Remus. I know that you would never do anything like that. Though, I must say that I deserve it." Lupin looked shocked by her words and countered.  
  
"You don't deserve it at all, Rosaleen." She grew serious and felt a wall inside of herself fall down.  
  
"I have done horrible things. I was not always under control. I was a vampire in the truest and fullest sense of the word." Lupin had a hard time imagining it, but he knew that she was telling the truth. Rosaleen gave him an ashamed half-smile.  
  
"Collinwood wanted me to join him, to be one of his brides. He had already gathered five in his harem. Women, in such circumstances, usually follow their sire and aid him?" Lupin tried not to grimace at the terms _'brides'_ and _'harem'_.  
  
"Why did he want you, Rosaleen? Why did you not follow him?" Lupin cringed at the realization of what he just said. Of course, he knew why Collinwood wanted her. She was young and lovely and a witch. Rosaleen shrugged and answered.  
  
"I was a true witch, he knew that. He overpowered me at the beginning, but he didn't count on me overpowering him after I turned. Now, I am more powerful than he and his brides combined. I hunt him and now he flees. I suspect that is why he is working for Voldemort. The Dark Lord is promising him more power if he, in turn, helps him in his quest for immortality. Then he will have to run from me no longer." The corners of Rosaleen's lips turned downward. She looked perturbed.  
  
Lupin sighed, he was ashamed for pulling away from her. However, he did know that some dreams held truths.  
  
"We'll find him, Rosaleen, before anything of that nature happens. As for Knockturn Alley, I will accompany you tomorrow night."

* * *

A/N: Next up, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny talk to Lupin. Lupin confronts Snape. Snape and Rosaleen have a brief encounter and Lupin accompanies Rosaleen to Knockturn Alley.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
To The Lost Duck: Glad you're back! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
To Erlina Elf: Harry's here! I think Hermione will find out soon, but will make an accord with Rosaleen. I love the name Rosaleen, too. As soon as I watched _The Company of Wolves_, this story glued. The film is a twisted fairytale about werewolves and a take off of _Little Red Riding Hood._ Of course my Rosaleen is a vampire and a witch and a blonde. The girl in the film is a teenager and a brunette. I just thought it was inspiring considering the relationship with Remus. Keep reading!  
  
To Fallen Angel of Hell: There will be delays with Rosaleen and Remus, now that he had the dream and he's scared that he will hurt her. Of course, Rosaleen is not quite at the "more-than-friends" point with Remus, though she trusts him and cares for him very much. Snape on the other hand is COMPLETELY a lust issue. He and Rosaleen share the same darkness. Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews!  
  
To Miria: There will be plenty of Snape to come! Mark my words! Rosaleen and I have become very close, though I look nothing like her. She's my more morose side in human form. There is a constant battle inside her between guilt, vengeance and hope. Thank you for the lovely review. Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
To Loopy: I am glad that you enjoyed this story! I hope that I continue to keep you interested. I am holding off the romance between Rosaleen and Lupin, now that he dreamed that he hurt her he is more hesitant, but he still cares for her deeply and there is a lot of longing. I don't try to write Mary-Sue's, but if it happens, it happens. At least Rosaleen is not a run-of-the-mill Mary-Sue :-)! Please stay tuned and write again!  
  
To Kimipeli R. Lupin: Hold on to your seat, 'cause it's all downhill from here! I am glad you are back and I hope that you continue to read and review! SO much more is about to happen!  
  
To Angel of Harlem: Another dream for you, and this one was WAY more twisted! I read _The Blue Cloak_ you have a knack for the twisted dreams! Anyway, Rosaleen isn't really weary of handsome men, she is more distrusting of them than anything. Thanks to Heathcliff Collinwood, who we will soon see more of! Please write soon! Oh, and Halla will be naming her babies in the next chapter! Love ya! 

_P.S. The song at the beginning of the chapter is the title track from Kate Bush's 1985 album. She is an enchanting and an intoxicating songwriter. Very original. If any of you are interested in what I listen to while I write this story, you can go to Amazon's site and type in _Kate Bush_ under _Popular Music _and then listen to snippets of the songs and the album. Other songs that have been used for titles are "Hounds of Love", "And Dream of Sheep" and of course the song "Waking the Witch" that inspired the title of this story. If you can, listen to "The Big Sky" and "Jig of Life." I hope that enough of you are interested enough to give her a chance. The album is a masterpiece!_

_Love, _

_Leah P!_


	8. Sweetest Tongue Has Sharpest Tooth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Eight: Sweetest Tongue Has Sharpest Tooth

* * *

_"Little girls, this seems to say,_

_Never stop upon the way._

_Never trust a stranger friend,_

_No-one knows where it may end._

_As you're pretty, so be wise,_

_Wolves may lurk in every guise._

_Now as then, 'tis simple truth,_

_Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth."_

–Rosaleen in _The Company of Wolves_ (1984)

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lupin sat by the fireplace with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny after having a large breakfast that Mrs.Weasley prepared. He looked distracted, as Harry noticed. Thoughts were going a million miles a minute in Lupin's head.

His thoughts bent on Rosaleen and the dream that still haunted him. It had felt so real and started out so pleasant and lovely. Rosaleen had looked like an angel under that tree. But the blood...

Harry caught sight of Lupin's furrowed brow. What could trouble him so that he would shut down? Harry spoke up uncertainly, hoping to gather some of the answers.

"Uh, Professor Lupin? Are you all right?" Lupin broke from his reverie and turned to the young man. He smiled faintly, he should be asking him the same thing.

"I'm fine, Harry." Lupin sat up a little and wore a friendly grin. Hermione looked around to her friends and spoke up a little hestitantly.

"Is Professor Jasper okay? She never seems to eat and she is so pale." Lupin looked at Hermione, no one could get anything past her. She was as sharp as a tack.

"She's well, Hermione. She has a lot on her plate. She's trying to learn all she can about Hogwarts, Ravenclaw and teaching. Not to mention the work that she is doing for the Order." Ron shook his head in understanding, it made sense to him.

Hermione, however, seemed unsatisfied with the explanation. She bit her lip, considering whether or not she should ask more.

"But what work is she doing for the Order? And why did Professor Snape ask to speak with her in private?" Lupin smiled, Hermione was relentless.

"Dumbledore received a letter from Boston. He sent Professor Snape to deliver it to Professor Jasper. It was from the monastery inquiring if she had arrived safely and to see it she had all of her affairs in order." Lupin hoped that this would satisfy the teenagers, but he knew that they had the propensity of solving mysteries and uncovering secrets.

"I assure you, Hermione, that Professor Jasper is trustworthy and someone who is taking great responsibillty for both Hogwarts and the Order." Hermione nodded her head solemnly and felt a little ashamed by her interrogation of Lupin.

As if on cue, Rosaleen walked into the room at a slow pace and she smiled lightly to everyone in the room. Harry took notice of the way she was dressed, which was unlike any professor that he had seen. She wore black dress slacks and a green fitted oxford shirt. Her hair hung loose and unbounded and her face was very young. She looked around the room curiously, like she knew that she had stumbled onto a conversation that concerned her.

"How is everyone today?" Rosaleen looked timidly around the room and tried not to laugh at the dumbstruck look on Ron's face.

"Lovely." said Hermione.

"Wonderful." quipped Ginny.

"Fine." said Harry and Ron simeltaneously and in stereo.

Rosaleen looked to Lupin, who merely nodded. He had been noticably distant since he sampled the potion. She noticed how tired he looked, how tired he always looked. She sat in a chair beside Harry's and silence swallowed the entire room.

Lupin tried not to avoid her eyes, but he proved to be unsuccessful. He could see that she knew that he was purposefully staying away. That seemed not to rest well with her; and for that reason guilt pulled at his chest.. He knew that she lived a lonely life that resembled his own and now even he was pushing her away. He was doing it because he cared and didn't want any harm to come to her.

Rosaleen felt a soft brush against her ankles and looked down to find Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, at her feet. She bent down and pulled the giant orange balll of fur onto her lap and Crookshanks didn't oppose. Rosaleen always had an affinity for animals.

Crookshanks looked up at her curiously and then batted at the piece of jasper hanging from her wrist with his soft paw. Rosaleen chuckled with a childish air and Lupin looked up in time to see a wide smile spread across her face. It was so hard for him to stay away.

"I shouldn't mind having a cat. I have always found them to be quite agreeable." Crookshanks curled up in the crook of Rosaleen's arm and Hermione spoke up.

"I got him at Diagon Alley. There's a great shop there. We're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up our school things. You should come with us!" Rosaleen smiled though Lupin took into consideration that she shouldn't be out in the sun.

"I'm sure Professor Jasper has other things to attend to in the afternoon." Rosaleen looked to him at little sternly. She could see what he was thinking and Rosaleen shook her head.

"Actually, I think that sometime in the sunlight sounds lovely, Remus. I daresay I have been experiencing cabin fever in the past few days. She kept her eyes on Lupin and pleaded for him not to disagree.

"Well, there are things we need in the area. Tomorrow will be as good a time as any." Lupin looked her square in the eye and Rosaleen knew what he meant. Diagon Alley must be near Knockturn Alley.

Hermione watched the exchange carefully and felt that something was out of place. She pushed the thought away hastily, remembering the conversation she just had with Lupin. Perhaps over the years she had become too suspicious. Maybe she looked for things not to fit.

Mrs. Weasley popped her head in from the kitchen and smiled, "Lunch is ready, dears."

The teenagers rose and filed into the kitchen. Rosaleen gently picked up Crookshanks and placed him on the floor and prepared to follow everyone to the kitchen. She felt a hand on her wrist and she turned to see Lupin looking down at her with a quizzical and concerned look on his face.

"You're sure about tomorrow and going out in the sun..." She cut him off before he could finish and shook her head.

"There's a charm I use, Remus. I like the sun, really, and I can go out in it if I take the proper precautions." She covered his hand reassuringly with hers.

Lupin wallowed in her touch, cold and tender. His first instinct was to pull away, his dream still chasing him in his mind. But he did not pull away. He could not push her away completely, for her sake just as much as his.

"If you are sure, Rosaleen." She nodded confidently and smiled.

"That I am. I will be careful, Remus." Rosaleen squeezed his hand gently and Lupin eased away from her slowly. She saw the look on his face and knew that something still bothered him.

"I'm going to have some tea." Rosaleen stated and went into the kitchen with a perplexed feeling hanging over her and left Lupin standing alone by the fire.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rosaleen readied herself for the journey to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks. Tonks was coming for Harry's added protection, not that anyone anticipated anything happening in broad daylight in a middle of a crowded shopping district. However, the Order could make no certainties when it came to Voldemort.

Rosaleen wore a pair of jeans and a white oxford shirt. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, charmed her teeth and then performed the charm that would protect her from incenerating in the rays of the sun. She was happy to be going out, really. Number 12 had become a bit closed in, especially since Lupin was no longer talking to her as frequently. In fact, he had been avoiding her like the plague.

She wondered at the specifics of his dream. He had told her that he had killed her in it. But how? And what were the circumstances? What had she been doing there? What had been doing together? Was Snape in it, too?

She put on her waistcoat and tucked the letter from Father McCarthy inside the inner pocket along with her wand. Rosaleen had finished her supply of blood that morning, so the trip could not have come at a better time. She straightened her jacket and she made her way downstairs to the sitting room where she found the others waiting.

She met eyes with Lupin, who had been chatting with Tonks. He looked ragged, but healthier in his coat and cloak. Rosaleen smiled warmly and Mrs. Weasley took her by the arm and patted her hand in a maternal fashion.

"We'll be traveling by floo today dear. We must be hasty so no one can eavesdrop or see where we're coming from." Rosaleen grimmaced a little, because she knew that there would be quite a bit of cleaning up to do afterwards. She nodded and sighed.

"Right then. Shall I go first?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and reached out the bag of floo powder to her. Rosaleen smiled at the teenagers hopefully and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It is Diagon Alley, isn't it?" She made sure that she annunciated clearly and Harry smirked in remebering his misadventure to Knockturn Alley. He, Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded with amused looks on their faces. She took a handful of the powder and she stood in the fireplace, which was a bit cramped. She spoke clearly and dropped the powder from her fingers.

"Diagon Alley!"

Seconds later, Rosaleen felt her self fall unceremoniously on to a hard stone floor. Two identical faces looked down at her under mops of red hair. She pulled herself up and dusted herself off, her jeans filthy with soot.

"Never seen her before, have you George?"

"Doesn't look a bit familiar to me, Fred. I suppose she's lost. Didn't speak clearly did you?"

Rosaleen steadied herself and shook her head, "Is this Diagon Alley?"

"Number 93 to be exact, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Said the young man on the left, George.

"Weasley?" Of course, Molly and Arthur had connected to a familiar place.

Before she could finish, she heard a crash behind her and turned to find Lupin filthy and sitting in the fireplace. Rosaleen offered him her hand and he accepted it quickly. She pulled him up where they stood toe to toe. Lupin straightened his cloak, which had turned completely around and smiled. He had a black smudge of soot near his nose and Rosaleen laughed.

"What?" Lupin looked confused and Rosaleen wiped it away with her fingers. She heard snickering behind her and turned to see the twins wearing wry smiles. Lupin stepped toward them and led Rosaleen by the shoulder.

"Why hello Fred and George. I see that you have encountered Professor Jasper." Lupin shook both their hands and then he turned to Rosaleen.

"Rosaleen, may I introduce Fred and George Weasley, sons of Molly and Arthur and enterprenuers in the world of wizarding joke products." Rosaleen smiled and extended her hand to them as another member of their party falling from the fireplace. She turned around to see Ron quickly followed by Ginny appear. They had almost suffered a collision..

Ron and Ginny hugged their siblings and the four of them chatted until the five other members arrived. Once Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Harry and Tonks had appeared; they all collected themselves and the teenagers poked about the store.

Mr. Weasley patted his sons on the shoulder and asked, "How's business, boys?"

"Steady." Fred answered.

"We're going to see a spike in sales once the school term begins. It's a little early yet." George replied. Mrs. Weasley patted them on the cheeks and asked in an overtly motherly tone.

"You'll be eating with us tonight at the Leaky Cauldron? Bill is coming after work." Fred rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Still fancy setting Bill up with the new professor, Mum? I haven't seen you crusade for anything so hard since the battle of Bill's hair." Mrs. Weasley made a 'tisk' sound with her tongue and Rosaleen kept her back turned and tried to act like she didn't hear the exchange. George smiled at the outraged look on his mother's face and then patted her lovingly on the shoulder.

"Of course we'll be there, mum."

Soon after saying goodbye to Fred and George Weasley, the group (completely covered in soot) made their way onto the streets of Diagon Alley. It was an assault on Rosaleen's senses. She blinked in the bright sun, she had not been out in it for awhile. There were street vendors everywhere and so many colors that Rosaleen had a hard time focusing on anything. She felt a hand on the small of her back and turned to see Lupin at her side.

"Are you alright?" He whispered lowly and in a concerned tone. She nodded solemnly and felt glad that he had seemed concerned with her.

"I'm very well. It's so bright, though. I do miss the sun, sometimes." She still felt his hand on her and he whispered again.

"When the others go to Flourish and Blotts, we will have our chance. But we must be quick.

Rosaleen nodded once more and Lupin relinquished his touch. They walked in back of Harry while Tonks walked before him, each keeping eager eyes for anything that seemed suspicious. However, Rosaleen was not really sure about what was normal and what was suspicious about the occurrences at Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley led them into a bookstore, which Rosaleen realized was Flourish and Blotts.

It was packed with students and their parents and Rosaleen realized why Lupin had suggested it as the apt time to make their way to Knockturn Alley. It would take the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione at least an hour to fight through the mess. She made brief eye contact with Lupin, who nodded to her and then tapped Tonks on the arm to tell her that he and Rosaleen would be staying outside while the others shopped.

Tonks nodded and followed Harry closely as he entered the store. Rosaleen felt Lupin's hand on her wrist and he tugged lightly. She quickened her pace and heard him whisper.

"We must be quick. If something happens to Harry while..." He trailed off, not really wanting to fiinish the statement; though Rosaleen knew how it would finish. They had to hurry and hope nothing critical happened in their absence.

Lupin led her past witches and wizards that freckeled the streets of Diagon Alley and then they took a sharp left on to another street. As Rosaleen looked around, she knew that they had made it to Knockturn Alley. The street was darker, alomg with those who walked it. A chill passed through her briefly, she felt the tinge of evil crawling up from the base of her spine. Only those who were up to no good would find any sort of warmth and commraderie there. When they came to a stop, Lupin let go of her hand and looked around wearily.

"What is the address, Rosaleen?" Lupin asked in a hurried tone and she reached inside her pocket to retrieve the priest's letter.

"Number 8." Rosaleen looked around and saw the number on the door the were looking for across the street from where they stood. She pointed and put the letter back in her pocket, "It's over there. I can go by myself, Remus, if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I cannot let you go alone. Besides, it would do neither of us any good if we were spotted around here by any unfavorable wizards." He took her by the arm again and they hurried across the street and through the door.

Inside, Rosaleen attempted to catch her breath after the mad dash to their destination. The shop was dimly lit with black candles and deep crimson velvet draperies. She looked to Lupin and waited for him to respond. Instead, he looked on a little warily and suddenly a rickety voice popped up behind them.

"You must be the one the priest writes of. Yes, Rose, your legend precedes you." Rosaleen snapped her head around violently, detecting a sinister lilt in the strange voice. A slight man with a hunched back, long black hair and extremely long cainines leered at her in an interested way.

He was a vampire.

"Yes, Father McCarthy sent me. I believe you have something that I need." Rosaleen felt Lupin tense beside her, but still looked the vampire in the eye. The little man sighed and turned to the fireplace.

"Yes, well, why don't you both sit. I'll be able to help." Rosaleen shook her head, rebuffing the offer.

"I fear we haven't the time. You know why I have come. I am prepared to pay you whatever Father McCarthy has promised." The vampire smiled at her wickedly and raised a bony finger in the air.

"I must ask a question, before we preform the transaction. Is it true that you hunt your own kind? You kill vampires?" Rosaleen kept a netural look on her face and she shook her head.

"I help rid of the wicked and evil and it is not lost on any breed. Though, I fear that they have not all been vampires. Now sir, if I may have your name..."

"Matthais Grubb. And may I ask your companions name? He does reek of wolf." Rosaleen looked at Lupin beside her and the shocked look on his face. She shook her head and stepped forward.

"He is none of your concern, Grubb. Now if you please, we must be on our way." Rosaleen pulled out her velvet coin purse and waited for the man to relinquish the blood.

"The priest tells me that you'll need four quarts every two weeks. Make sure to keep it cold." He pulled two round, green wine jugs from behind the counter and placed them infront of her.

"No worries, girl. The glass is charmed not to break. You may want to shrink them, however." Rosaleen held out her coin purse to him and he reached in and took the money for his services. Rosaleen pulled out her wand and tapped it lightly against the glass and murmured quickly.

"_Reducio."_ She then returned her coin purse, her shrunken jugs of blood and wand into her pocket and nodded toward Matthais Grubb, "I will return in two weeks, Mr. Grubb. I appreciate your service and hope that you will keep my patronage a secret."

"I shan't tell a soul, but you must tell me some more about your travels, Madame Jasper. I have heard of you for so long now from the priest and none other than Heathcliff Collinwood himself." Rosaleen spun on her heel and she felt Lupin do the same.

"What?" Lupin sputtered in shock. Rosaleen stuck her hand out to stop him from arising suspicion. She raised her eyebrows curiously and gave him an intrigued smile.

"Tell me, does Heathcliff speak of me fondly? I have not seen him in some time and I fear that our last meeting ended on bad terms." Grubb smiled in return and nodded.

"Oh yes, he is quite fond of you. If I didn't know any better, I should say that he is heartsick over you. Why you are not with him is a mystery to me. He is very powerful." Rosaleen nodded and avoided Lupin's intense stare.

"Ah, but you see, Mr. Grubb, I am not interested in power. Has Heathcliff come in recently? I daresay that I would like to see him." Grubb scratched his head, trying to remember the last time Collinwood had come in.

"He hasn't been in for more than a year. If I see him, shall I tell him that you are looking for him?"

"No. That is not necessary. I wish it to be a suprise. I will come back twice a month. If he reappears, please let me know. "

She thanked Grubb again and turned to find a very upset Lupin behind her. She took him by the arm and ushered him out of the store in a cool manner. Once they were outside, Lupin questioned her in a restrained manner.

"What exactly were you doing in there?"

"Getting a lead on Collinwood." Lupin shook his head at her and continued making their way to Diagon Alley.

"We should have taken him to headquarters and called an emergency meeting." Rosaleen sighed and pulled Lupin to a halt as they reached the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Don't you see, Remus? If we did that, we would have to explain to the entire Order what we were doing in 'dodgy' Knockturn Alley. If Collinwood returns, I will alert Dumbledore immeadeatley. However, I have worked very hard to gain trust and I am not willing to throw it away just yet. This is the perfect opportunity to bait Collinwood. He wants one thing above all more than power." Lupin looked down at her, knowing exactly to what she was referring to.

"You. He wants you." Rosaleen shook her head, affirming his statement.

"Indeed. I am the one thing he could not have. The one thing that he could not will into submission completely. If I go to him and make him think..."

Lupin could hear no more. This talk made him ill. He knew that she was right, using Grubb as an unknowing informant could work to their advantage. However, putting herself in such a situation would be...

He didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

A/N: Up Next-- Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Weasley introduces Rosaleen to Bill. Rosaleen encounters Snape and confronts him about the potion. Lupin finds out more about Rosaleen's past and just about how old she really is. As the school year draws near; will Lupin make his move?

To Sheriff of Nottingham: Here's the next chapter for you! Make sure to review! Muchos Gracias!

To Erlina Elf: Rosaleen uses a charm to get around outside, although she is still quite light sensitive and it makes her tired and lethargic. She does really love the sun and misses being able to go out in it all the time. Thanks for the review!

To The Lost Duck: Rosaleen has more sad stories and memories to come, but I want to make her happy (or at least distracted until she finds happiness, hence Snape). The story will become a little more twisted from now on.

To Loopy: I love your idea of the Knockturn Alley scene! Haha! However, Rosaleen is not Voldemort...but she may be able to tango with him later!

To Angel of Harlem: Sorry for the delay, I visited some friends in Michigan for the past two weeks before school started again and they kept me pretty busy at the lake, the Warped Tour in Detroit and a lot of shopping! I may end up having Snape have a dream at some point. I am working on the next chapter of Halla and Boromir...Faramir gets some smoochies and there is a city-wide celebration for the birth of the twins, but Owynvan crashes the party! Hope to hear from yous soon!


	9. La Belle et La Bete Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter_ universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_.The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Nine: La Belle et La Bete (Beauty and the Beast)

* * *

_"My darling lives in a world that is not mine.  
An old child misunderstood...out of time.  
Timeless is the creature who is wise,  
And timeless is the prisoner in disguise._

_Oh who is the beauty...who the beast?  
Would you die of grieving when I leave?  
Two children too blind to see,  
I would fall in your shadow...I believe."_

_--Stevie Nicks, "Beauty and the Beast"_

* * *

The walk to Flourish and Blotts was a very quiet one. Rosaleen could tell that Remus was not happy with the way she had offered herself as bait to catch Heathcliff Collinwood, but she knew that he would jump at the chance if she put herself out there in that manner. As they made their way to the entrance of the store, Rosaleen could see that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tonks and the Weasleys were at the counter paying for the teenagers books. They had made it back just in time.

As the group stepped out of the crowded store, Rosaleen flashed a happy smile and they all smiled in return. Hermione made her way up to her new professor and pointed to a shop down the way.

"That store is where I got Crookshanks, Professor Jasper. Would you like to go there and have a look? It's called the Magical Menagerie."

Rosaleen followed Hermione's extended finger and felt a pull of curiosity overtake her. She would like to have a look at all the animals. She shrugged and looked from Hermione to Lupin, who shrugged as well.

"I think I should like that very much." She smiled again and Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"You all should be at the Leaky Cauldron at five, that's when we'll be having dinner. Stay close to Professor Jasper and Professor Lupin and mind what they say. Tonks will be coming with us. In other words, don't get into any trouble." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement with Mrs. Weasley and soon they were on their way to the Magical Menagerie.

* * *

Rosaleen carried her purchases down Diagon Alley and to where they were supposed to meet Mr and Mrs. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron. Well, she carried most of her purchases and had Lupin helping her with a few packages. She had bought new robes for when she taught, a pack of new tarot cards (to which Ron scoffed and muttered under his breath something about Professor Trelawney). She had used the cards before, not for divination particularly, but as a sort of a coin toss. There were many questions that she wanted a little insight on at the moment.

She also bought a handful of new quills and many rolls of parchment to aid in creating lesson plans. But the biggest purchase she had made all day slept in a traveling case and was being carried by Lupin. At the Magical Menagerie, Rosaleen had bought a sleek looking brown and black kitten with bright yellow eyes. The kitten was called Persephone by the shop keeper and Rosaleen felt an affinity for her immediately.

Rosaleen looked behind her and saw the four teenagers bringing up the rear. Hermione had her nose in her new charm book as she walked while Harry, Ron and Ginny talked about the first day of school and what their class schedule would be like. Rosaleen could not help but smile, they were very well behaved and she had a good time shopping with them and hearing about their previous experiences with their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, which had run the gamut from bad to worse, with nothing but high praise for Lupin during his time at Hogwarts.

When they entered the doors to the Leaky Cauldron, Lupin helped Rosaleen stack her bundles and bags and Persephone at the tables where the Weasleys had already set up shop. He met her eyes for a moment, and knew that he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything he felt and everything he thought down to the last exhausting detail. He doubted, even with the help of magic, that he would be able stop thinking about her.

Rosaleen smiled at him and then she felt a warm hand on her arm. She turned slowly to see Mrs. Weasley's very maternal face looking at her.

"I hope they weren't any trouble, dear. I know that sometimes they can be a handful." Rosaleen chuckled and shook her head.

"They were wonderful, Mrs. Weasley. I quite enjoyed my time with them." Mrs. Weasley pulled Rosaleen by the arm and lead her to where Mr. Weasley was talking to a familiar looking younger man with red hair in a ponytail. Mrs. Weasley tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Bill, dear, this is Rosaleen Jasper. She's the American witch that your father and I have been speaking so much about. She'll be the Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts this year." Bill extended his hand to her warmly and Rosaleen took it without hesitation, all the while Mrs. Weasley continued with her introductions.

"Rosaleen, this is Bill, mine and Arthur's eldest child. He works at Gringotts here in Diagon Alley and also helps with our organization." Rosaleen smiled and nodded, not really knowing what to say during this rather awkward attempt at matchmaking. Before either of them could make a noise, Mrs. Weasley excused herself to greet Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and to wait for Fred and George.

"Mum's told me so much about you. In fact, your all she seems to talk about. I should thank you, really. She hasn't mentioned my hair since you arrived!" Rosaleen chuckled lightly and tried not to notice that everyone at the table was looking at them intently, like they may spontaneously combust. Rosaleen did see Lupin out of the corner of her eye; he just looked on with an amused look on his face.

"Your mother speaks too highly of me. Your family has been wonderful to me since I arrived. I suppose that I will see you around, seeing as though we are working for the same, er, place." Rosaleen put special emphasis on the last word and Bill understood what she was saying.

"Yes, I believe you will." As Fred and George made their way to the table, Mrs. Weasley beckoned everyone to sit. Bill pulled out the chair for her and she sat book cased by Bill Weasley and Hermione with Lupin directly across from her. He looked as though he were going to break out in a fit of laughter.

However, somewhere inside of him, he worried that she would take up with Bill Weasley. Though that seemed far fetched, seeing as though he was still seeing Fleur Delacour. Throughout the meal, Bill asked Rosaleen questions about her schooling and life in Boston and working for the monastery.

"I went to a muggle university for some time, I took classes in the time I spent away from the monastery. I hold what they call a PhD. I could teach in muggle universities." This discussion piqued Hermione's interest fully.

"You have a PhD? In what?" Rosaleen chuckled at the tone in the girl's voice and answered lightly.

"History." Hermione raised an eyebrow to the professor and looked quizzical.

"But you're so young to hold such an advanced degree. You're only 25. Where did you find the time to do such intensive work with so much else to do by way of the monastery?" Rosaleen sighed and saw that Hermione had gotten an inkling. In all actuality it had taken her almost 20 years and five different schools to finish that part of her education. She had earned her PhD in 1973 from Boston College. She took mostly night classes and had to repeat some of them thanks in part to her nocturnal and out of the ordinary extracurricular activities getting intensely in the way.

Rosaleen met eyes with Hermione, who was still waiting raptly for an answer and gave her an excuse that the young woman would best understand.

"I worked non-stop and barely slept." Hermione shook her head with understanding and cracked a wry smile.

"You must've nearly gone mad."

Rosaleen shook her head, Hermione had no idea how true that was.

* * *

After dinner that night and after many good conversations; everyone at the table was enjoying desserts and tea while Rosaleen felt the urge to get out in the early evening air. She excused herself from the table and Lupin looked at her in a concerned manner.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Remus, all I need is some air." She smiled at him assuredly and he nodded in understanding.

"Shall I come with you?" Rosaleen shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine, besides, I'll only be a moment." She walked away slowly and opened the door that led to Diagon Alley. Rosaleen leaned against the front of the building and soaked in the fleeting sunset that was soon disappearing. Just as the orange sky began to burn a starry black, she felt as if someone was watching her.

In a snap decision, Rosaleen spun on her heel to go back inside the Leaky Cauldron, but instead found herself confronted by one Severus Snape. He sneered at her with a very prominent look of superiority. Rosaleen grumbled under her breath and attempted to sneer just as harshly in return. Snape stepped closer to her and spoke in a suspicious way.

"Well, well. If it isn't Professor Jasper. Taking a break from your pesky lap dog Lupin are you?"

"He is not my 'lap dog' and I would thank you not to speak of him badly. What are you doing here? Using your abnormally unique social skills to menace unsuspecting passers by?"

Snape squinted his dark eyes in disfavor and stepped so close that he had backed her into the brick of the building. Rosaleen remembered flashes of her dreams and thought them to be too similar. Snape drew in a deep breath and looked down at her.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, professor?"

Rosaleen backed off the wall and nodded, "Indeed there is. What did you do to that potion? Why do you wish harm on me? Do I somehow threaten you or your plans?"

"Did the potion not work? Are you still having nightmares?" Snape asked, confusion thick in his deep voice. Rosaleen laughed bitterly and responded.

"I think you know what it did to me, Professor Snape. I know you tampered with it." She saw something of a smile pull at the corner of Snape's lips and he spoke again.

"And why do you think I would tamper with it? For I did nothing of the sort. I only made the potion that Lupin asked me to."

Rosaleen looked at him discerningly. She did detect a hint of defensiveness in his voice and wondered if he was telling the truth.

Impossible. Snape still looked at her harshly, but offered a low growl in her direction.

"If you think that I tampered with it, I will make it again and this time you are welcome to come and observe and see for yourself that there is nothing amiss." Rosaleen thought it over and sighed. She would like to have something to block out the terrors of her past, however, spending time alone with Snape seemed less than desirable. She mulled the idea over in her head and she released a hesitant sigh.

"And when shall this take place?" Rosaleen could not look at him when she said that, it frustrated her to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she needed something from him.

"Tomorrow night if you wish. The sooner the better, I presume." Rosaleen nodded and Snape gave her an eerie look and walked away.

"Good evening, Professor Jasper. I will be in touch." Rosaleen shivered and turned to go back inside to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

That evening, they said their goodbyes to Fred, George and Bill Weasley and hitched a ride on the floo network back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Rosaleen said goodnight to the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Tonks and made her way to her room with all of her packages in hand with Lupin following closely behind carrying Persephone in her case. Rosaleen gently kicked open the door and dropped everything in the corner of her room.

Lupin placed Persephone on the bed and then Rosaleen opened the case and scooped up the little brown and black ball of fluff in her arms. She sat on the bed and the kitten batted at the buttons on her coat and she giggled happily.

Lupin looked on curiously, Rosaleen looked really happy for the first time since he had known her. He could not help but chuckle either; it was a funny sight to see her covered in soot from the fireplace and cradling a kitten. Rosaleen looked up at him with those yellow-green eyes that usually looked so sad, but now had a hint of felicity in them.

Rosaleen released Persephone on her bed and stood in front of Lupin. She looked sown at her hands uncomfortably and then back up to him and decided what to say.

"Remus, I'm sorry about this afternoon at Knockturn Alley. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable with my ideas on how to catch Collinwood. However, we both know what he's really after." Lupin looked down at Rosaleen and sighed.

"I know what he's after, Rosaleen. I am just not entirely sure of the whole story. You have kept me very much in the dark. I understand that some of the occurrences may be hard to recount..." Rosaleen cut him off a little abruptly and spoke.

"Not hard, Remus. They're terrifying."

He looked at her apologetically, knowing that he had stepped over a boundary. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, Rosaleen put a hand to his lips and whispered lowly.

"I will tell you, Remus. But all in due time. There are many things that I am still grappling to understand myself." Slowly, she took off her jacket and tossed on the bed, making Persephone jump. Rosaleen unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and pulled it below her shoulder.

Lupin froze and felt a tinge of blush creep to his face. What was she doing? His eyes fell on the bare skin from the base of her neck, her white shoulder and the deep hollow of her collarbone. She reached for his hand and led it to the inch above her collarbone. Lupin pulled away, but she grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing, Rosaleen?" She looked up and saw that he looked confused, perhaps a little scared. She fought the urge to smile and placed his fingers to the inch of bare skin that bore two punctured scars that were a faded vermillion in color.

"This, Remus, is the place where all of my troubles began."

He felt the indentions of scar tissue beneath his fingertips and knew that this, indeed, was where all of her troubles began. This is where Heathcliff Collinwood had bit her. He drew in a sharp breath.

"I have scars nearly identical to these. They're on my leg, though I was very small when it happened." Lupin looked moved his eyes from where his hand rested and met eyes with her.

Unaware what he was doing, Lupin stepped closer to her and Rosaleen looked up at him timidly. She could feel the pulse in his fingers quicken on her skin and his breath on her cheek. She looked at him and saw his kind face and a helpless look in his eyes and could not step away. He bent his head to hers and wondered if he had completely lost his mind. His lips hovered above hers, deciding whether or not to go through with it; though finally the impulse won out.

As their lips met, Lupin felt the cool tenderness of her soft mouth and Rosaleen shut her eyes. The emotion in the kiss was nearly heartbreaking and Rosaleen had to wrap her arms about his shoulders to keep her balance. His arms enfolded themselves around her waist and secured Rosaleen against him. This was by far the bravest thing he had ever attempted in his life. As he pulled away, he saw that her eyes were still closed and that she still clung to him.

Instantly, a pang of guilt overtook him. He should not have done it, he promised he wouldn't even let his thoughts stray in that direction after having that horrible dream just nights before. Lupin sighed sadly and whispered under his breath.

"I should not have done that."

Rosaleen opened her eyes slowly after hearing what Lupin had just spoken. He looked devastated and she felt confusion wash over her. She placed a hand to his cheek and tried to comfort him.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

He brushed her hand away gently and released her from his keep. Lupin backed away from her a step and gave her an apologetic look. The fact that she had not pushed him away made what he was going to do even harder than he could imagine. The fact that she had fit so well into his embrace made it bloody near impossible.

"You must forgive me, Rosaleen. I should not have gotten carried away like that."

Rosaleen sunk deeper into confusion and raised an eyebrow. From what had happened she thought that they had both rather enjoyed it.

"Why?"

Lupin could barely look at her and say what he was going to say without wanting to pull her to him and do it all over again. He saw that her eyes burned with answered and he cursed himself silently to leading her into so much confusion. He looked a little defeated and forced himself to look at her directly.

"I put you in danger."

"By kissing me?"

"Yes. You are here for a reason, Rosaleen. You do not need a beast such as I getting in your way."

She looked at him and saw a very sad gleam in his eyes and felt as though she had been torn apart. She stepped closer to him, wanting answers and to understand.

"A beast? Is that how you see yourself?"

Lupin nodded and Rosaleen continued, "You do not know the meaning of the word. You are not a beast, Remus. You are a good man and a faithful friend. You are the most amiable wizard I know. You do yourself disservice speaking that way. You are a victim of circumstance, yet you go out of your way to save others. If you were truly a beast you would embrace it fully and do nothing to stop it. If anyone is a beast it is me. I have done things to other humans that I regret to this day, things that I will never tell another living soul. It is me you fear, Remus. It's not yourself."

"No, it's not." Lupin raised his hand to stop her and he found himself placing his hands on her arms. He shook his head and regretted having the encounter at all. Rosaleen looked up at him and finally put two and two together.

"It's the dream you had. The one where you hurt me."

"I killed you Rosaleen. There was blood everywhere and on my own paws..."

"You won't hurt me, Remus. I've been through a lot and have found myself resilient. I am not a glass doll. I am not fragile. Don't be scared of me..."

She pulled him to her and snaked her arms around his neck and he wanted no more than to fall into her arms completely. Rosaleen rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and held him. He wanted it to go on forever, but he knew that it had to end here. Lupin squeezed her tightly and then released her. Rosaleen saw the finality in his eyes and knew then that his mind was set.

Lupin touched her pale cheek gently and then sighed, "I'm sorry Rosaleen, but I fear myself and I would never be forgiven if I hurt you."

As he turned and left the room, Rosaleen fell back on her bed and tried to sort out everything that had just occurred in a matter of minutes. Persephone attached herself to Rosaleen's side and purred in contentment as dusk faded into dark night.

* * *

It was awhile before Remus Lupin was lulled to sleep that night, his mind kept replaying the kiss and the look on Rosaleen's face when he rebuffed her. He had nearly pushed himself upon her and now he pushed her away. He was haunted by the way she had responded to him; he never imagined that she would return the kiss...

_As he trailed off into a fitful sleep, Remus found himself in a strange and dark place. _

_He was sitting on the floor next to a disheveled lump on the floor. The door of the room swung open and men in 19th century garb entered. One carried a cup and the other a great glass bottle filled with a transparent liquid. They walked to where Lupin sat and kicked at the lump beside him on the floor. When the creature sat up, Lupin saw a very familiar face._

_It was Rosaleen._

_"Get up you poor beast, so we might exercise the demon from you."_

_Lupin saw the wildness of fear in her eyes and saw that they burned not green, but a bright yellow. She bared her fangs in fear and stood up quickly. Lupin stood beside her and saw that her legs were attached to five foot chains and so were her hands. His stomach dropped in realization that the men had come to torture her._

_One of the men pulled a large wooden crucifix from behind his back and pressed it to Rosaleen's chest. A faint trail of smoke emitted from her skin and Rosaleen howled in pain. Tears sprung to her eyes and she began to beg._

_"Please, no more. You broke me. I shan't hunt or feed anymore. Please, release me."_

_The other man stepped next to the one that still held the crucifix to her body and he snickered cruelly, "And why shall we do that, witch? So you can work your dark spells on the city? It is our duty to reform you, even if we must keep you locked up and starving for all eternity. You, a vampire and a witch, should suffer for your sins."_

_"But I do not do dark spells...I am so weak..."_

_Lupin looked on in horror as the scene played out and stepped in between the men and Rosaleen, but they continued on, looking through him as though he wasn't there. He turned his back to the men and studied Rosaleen. She looked older, as vampires do when they do not feed as they should. She wore a dirty, white shift dress and avoided looking down at the cross that burned into her chest. The man with the cup reached it out to her invitingly and Lupin saw that there was blood in it. He tempted her with the cup and she reached her hands out to accept it._

_The man pulled back and the other put away the crucifix and emptied the glass bottle over her head. Rosaleen shrieked in pain and parts of her hair turned white. Her outstretched arms turned red and blotchy and she fell on to the floor in pain. Lupin chased after the men and yelled curses at them. Before they exited the room, the man with the cup threw open a window and a stream of sunlight fell across the floor. Where Rosaleen laid, still reeling from what had happened just moments before, picked her pitiful form up and scurried to the corner that was still dark._

Lupin awoke with a terrified start, and knew that this was not a dream. It was one of Rosaleen's memories. He sat up in bed, his skin glistened with a cold sweat and his body chilled with the recollection of what she had endured.

The night had become longer, more complicated and heartbreaking than he could have imagined.

* * *

A/N: Next up–Remus confronts Rosaleen about her memory, only to find that she had seen one of his. Remus keeps his distance and Rosaleen finds herself in Snape's dungeon and in a compromising position. Hermione still thinks something is amiss and recruits Harry and Ron to help her uncover the truth. However, it is a harder nut to crack than anything Hermione has ever encountered before.

To Miria: Hermione will find out Rosaleen's secret in a little while. She has a hard time convincing people that something is wrong with Rosaleen, but in true Hermione fashion, she will uncover the clues one by one! Thanks for the Review!

To Erlina Elf: I went to MI to visit some old friends and they took me to the Warped Tour. It was awesome. Saw so many great bands and got a few autographs...sigh...how I miss summer! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!

To AstaraelUndomiel: Remus made his move, but automatically felt guilty. Soon he will regret this when Rosaleen takes up with Snape. But I believe that she will be thinking about Remus the whole time and he will pine for her and continue to battle his feelings. I loved _Underworld_, too. Kate Beckinsale is fantastic. I loved the colors in that movie and the decadence of the vampires. Thanks for the review! Hope you continue to read and review!

To Sinnya: Snapey is here and will be more prominent from now on as he and Rosaleen become entangled. Keep your eyes open for Chapter ten–you'll want to read it!

To Dianatyne: Glad you like Rosaleen! I hope you continue to follow the story as it's mystery unfolds!

To Angel of Harlem: Hey lady! I hope you liked this chapter! I am hoping you'll have a theme song picked out after reading it! Smoochies for Remus and in the other story, smoochies for Faramir. That should happen sometime next week, by the way! Let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear from you! Love ya!


	10. The Long Farewell of the Hunger Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Pot_ter universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_.The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Ten: Long Farewell of the Hunger Strike

* * *

_"'Cause I can tell... you know what it's like.  
A long farewell... of the hunger strike.  
But can you save me?  
Come on and save me...  
If you could save me,  
From the ranks of the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone."_

_–Aimee Mann, "Save Me"_

* * *

The fire crackled wildly in the study as dawn peeked out over the horizon. Lupin sat in the chair near the fireplace, watching the red and orange flames dance. He could not sleep, because Rosaleen haunted him, even then. For hours, he had been awake and contemplating his dream as well as replaying the events that had occurred the evening before after they had returned from Diagon Alley.

How could it be that he felt physical pain when he looked at her? He did, it pulled at his chest the moment she stepped into his presence.

Then, the night before, as he held her to him, he had never felt so fulfilled. Now he had pushed her away and doubted that the tenderness he realized she possibly had for him would ever exist again.

Remus Lupin had never felt so terribly alone in his entire life. He could imagine what Sirius would say to him if he heard of the problems that Lupin now faced. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lupin could hear his dear friend's voice clearly.

"_What is stopping you, Remus? There is obviously something there. You'd be foolish to let this slip away from you. Rosaleen did not push you away, friend. Go to her and tell you how you feel, before it is too late. It is a perfect match, for I have never seen a more lovely woman who is as melancholy as our own Mr. Moony."_

Lupin knew that it was something that Sirius would say. His friend had never had a problem socializing with anyone when they were at school, especially not anyone of the female variety. However, Lupin had only his small circle of friends. His condition had left him somewhere on the outside.

"_Rosaleen is on the outside as well, Remus." _

Sirius's voice popped out of the back of his mind. Of course, Lupin knew this was true. But why would she have him? She was beautiful and brilliant; everything that he isn't and everything that he didn't deserve.

Lupin felt torn between his thoughts and the lull of sleep that had crashed over him like a great wave.

* * *

_Lupin found himself in a strange place amongst strange people in strange clothing. A bearded man held a Bible in his hands and paced back and forth in front of many seated people. His face was red and he clearly looked distraught._

_"We have asked you all to come here tonight, in hopes to pray for an end to devilry in the city of Salem. As you know, many have fallen ill and there have been accusations made against members of the community. Allegations that go against God and all that is holy. If you know of any happenings, come forth and God will absolve your sins."_

_Lupin looked around and realized that he was in an old-fashioned muggle church. He scanned the rows of people and his eyes fell on an extremely curious sight. A girl adorned in a simple brown dress and deep ash blonde hair tucked underneath a white bonnet. She turned her head to the side and whispered to an older man beside her. It was Rosaleen._

_Lupin looked on, watching her carefully. Her skin was pale, but pink and healthy. She was not a vampire. In the background, Lupin could still hear the drone of the speaker._

_"This evil will be ended, and the witches will confess or pay for the evil that they have brought into our community. Be vigilant and watchful. Do not hesitate to bring news to the Magistrate."_

_Everyone began filing out of the church and Lupin made his way over to Rosaleen, who still spoke with an older man and an older woman. He realized that no one could see him, so he stood close so he could hear what they were saying._

_"I won't be long, Papa." Rosaleen patted the older man's hand ._

_"Rose, my dear, I do not think it wise to be out alone during times like this. Too much trouble to be found. I'm sure your book will be fine until morning." Rosaleen's father looked at her in a pleading way. He was bearded and gruff-looking, but had a gentle voice with a thick Scottish lilt._

_"No one can hurt me, Papa. I must find it though, or real questions will be asked." Her father's eyes widened with the realization that the book they were speaking of was not for muggle eyes._

_"Very well, then. Do not be long and worry your mother." Lupin looked at the older woman with same cherub's face and green eyes that Rosaleen possessed. She kissed both of them on the cheek and nodded with understanding._

_"I will be quick."_

_Rosaleen picked up the hem of her skirt and hurried out the front door. Lupin had to run to keep up with her. The town was filled with dirt roads and wagons and the daylight had begun to fade into the hills. This was colonial America, Lupin was sure of it. The words of the speaker in the church rang in his ears._

_Salem._

_He couldn't believe what was happening, but managed to keep up with Rosaleen's quickened steps. She walked into the woods and pulled off her bonnet. Lupin could see that her hair was the same deep gold, but there were no shocks of white to be seen. Rosaleen began searching the ground for her book, clearly retracing the steps that she had walked earlier in that day. She saw something in the underbrush and bent to inspect it. Rosaleen let out a relieved sigh that she had found her book, that seemed to be about wizardry in Western Europe._

_Lupin caught a fleeting smile wash across her face and she turned to walk away from the woods, only to find herself presented with a stranger. He was tall and had a handsome, chiseled face. Lupin stepped closer and saw gently pointed teeth peeking from below the stranger's top lip._

_"It is not safe for such a lovely young woman to be away from her family, especially not in the woods alone. Tell me, miss, what brings you out on such a night?" Rosaleen looked taken aback by his appearance and gently slipped her book in her apron pocket, hoping that he would not notice._

_"I only came to find something I lost earlier today, good sir. My mother and father have bid me to come home quickly, so I fear that I have no time for pleasantries." The man stepped closer to her and chuckled warmly and offered his arm to her._

_"My name is Heathcliff Collinwood. May I escort you home so you might make it safely? I assure you that I will not bite."_

_Lupin sneered at the scene with disgust. He wished that he could stop it. He wished that he could save her. Rosaleen smiled up at the handsome man and accepted his arm. Lupin followed them for a while, but soon the lights faded and he felt himself being awakened.

* * *

_

"Remus, wake up. It's nearly five."

Rosaleen shook him gently by the shoulder, she had been worried about him all day. Now she found him exhausted and pale in the big brown chair in the study, the fire that surely burned all night only a rubble of burning embers. He still wore his nightclothes and had his dressing gown wrapped around him tightly.

"Remus..." She shook him a little harder and his eyes opened to reveal a bleary state. Lupin looked up at her and tried to focus, she was a sight to behold. Her hair was twisted away from her face, revealing her long, white neck. She wore a simple gray blouse and a knee-length black skirt and her eyes looked back with him with concern.

Lupin sat up quickly, realizing that he had fallen asleep by the fire and he was fresh from the worrisome dream that he had just escaped.

"What time did you say it was?"

"Nearly five in the afternoon," Rosaleen smiled gently and bent down to him, "Are you alright, Remus? You look as though you may be ill."

Lupin stood up quickly and ran his hand through his messy hair. He had slept all day? The dreams...they clung to him like wet clothing. Lupin took her left elbow gently and cleared his throat.

"Rosaleen, I had dreams last night. About you and Collinwood in the woods in Colonial America." Rosaleen looked taken aback, she new the time would come that she would have to reveal more of herself, though she did not expect it to come so quickly. Lupin continued, "They were memories, weren't they?"

Rosaleen swallowed and nodded solemnly.

"My family immigrated to America just before I was born. I met Heathcliff Collinwood at the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials. In July, he turned me into the creature that you see today and killed my mother and father."

"But the trials...they came about in..."

Rosaleen nodded her head and avoided his intense stare. She pushed the truth from her throat and sighed, "They were in 1692, Remus. I am 328 years old."

He looked stunned. Of course he knew that vampires were immortal, but he thought that she had only been changed for a few years. Perhaps that was naive of him, but that is what he thought. Lupin gaped at her with an open mouth and Rosaleen turned away and looked to the fireplace which still housed a lone smoldering ember.

"I was a stupid child. I thought I new so much, but I was not aware of vampires. I had never encountered one before. He courted me like a gentleman for months. I thought he wanted to marry me. Though I was a witch, I was naive and fool hearted. Though I was 24, I was a sheltered little girl. I knew nothing of the world; wizarding or otherwise. Then Collinwood sired me into a world of darkness and guilt. I educated myself in the ways of the muggles, the wizards and of the church. I set out to find the redemption I seek." The ember finally died out and Rosaleen turned her attention back to Lupin. He stood before her with a sad look on his face, not really wanting to ask the next question burning on his tongue.

"What of the torture...the men who...who..." Rosaleen raised an eyebrow to him in an interested way.

"You saw that as well?" Lupin nodded and Rosaleen sighed thickly and continued, "That was in 1801. I was captured by members of a church after I terrorized their village. It was only the beginning of my long road to reform.. I am not jesting when I say that I was a horrible beast, Remus. I was a villainess. I deserved my punishment. Though, I have never turned anyone else into one of my kind. I am afraid to reveal anymore because you may distance yourself from me even further."

Lupin felt the sting of her comment. She remained unemotional on the surface, but he knew that she was upset about the night before. He stepped to her calmly and looked down to her with curiosity.

"Why should a wretch like myself matter to you, Rosaleen? I can only hinder you. I do not deserve your friendship or compassion."

"Then I am no more deserving of your friendship, for I see us as being in quite the same boat." Rosaleen looked up at Lupin with a smirk that was as playful as it was venomous. Somewhere inside, he knew that she was right.

Rosaleen reached up and brushed his unkempt hair away from his face and gave a weak smile, "I saw your memories, too. I saw you in an old, derelict, ramshackle of a house. I saw you change. You looked so alone."

Surprised by her revelation, Lupin searched for the words to explain, "I went there as a boy, to change in safety for others. I was only alone at first; Sirius and James became animagi to be with me. But now, I am alone again."

"I don't want you to be alone, Remus. You don't have to be alone...I can come with you." Rosaleen pushed back tears, not wanting to come off as an emotional wreck. Lupin felt his heart breaking in his chest. She was serious. Rosaleen really felt that way.

"I couldn't chance it. I won't allow you to be hurt, Rosaleen. I could never forgive myself..."

"Then you know not the pain that you do inflict, by pushing me away. I promise you this, Remus, you will not physically hurt me, but keeping me at arms-length is taking it's toll. You confuse me thoroughly."

Lupin remembered Sirius's voice ringing through his ears just moments before. "_You'd be foolish to let this slip away from you."_

He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her again. But if he could dream of her memories and she of his, then what is to stop his other dream from coming to fruition in the future? Lupin would not allow anything to hurt her. As she beckoned to him with her eyes, Lupin saw the faint glimmer of hope in the green. He was torn, and the moment alone might rip him to shreds. He took her hand from where it rested on his cheek and kissed her palm gently.

"I'm sorry, Rosaleen, if I confuse you. You are a dear friend and I am grateful for your concern...but I can't...be anything more."

Rosaleen's jaw dropped in shock, she thought that she had gotten through to him. She thought that Lupin felt the same. Rosaleen still fought tears and pulled her hand away from him. She smoothed her skirt hastily and cleared her throat as she took a step back.

"Very well, Remus. I must be going. I am meeting Professor Snape. I am watching him make the potion this time. Perhaps I'll ask him to make another batch for you...seeing as we'll both need to keep the memories away." She nodded to him a little sadly, saving her tears for her privacy. Rosaleen turned and left the study briskly and choked on the sadness that had formed in her throat.

As Lupin watched her leave, he heard Sirius's voice come to him again.

_"Coward. You're a fool."_

"That I am." Lupin muttered quietly and sank back into the chair by the fire.

* * *

Rosaleen refused to cry. She refused to meet Severus Snape with a hint of any emotion whatsoever detectable on her face. She didn't understand Lupin. He had seemed to want the same things she did before he tried that blasted potion.

As she hurried downstairs of Number 12 Grimmauld, she passed the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione prepared the evening meal. As she hoped to pass by without being noticed, it was much to her chagrin that she heard a cheery voice call to her.

"Rosaleen, dear? Have you seen Remus? It is nearly time for supper?"

Rosaleen stopped and turned around, feigning a smile. Mrs. Weasley approached her with a concerned look on her face and Rosaleen pointed upstairs, "Professor Lupin is upstairs in the study."

"Where are you off to?" Mrs. Weasley inquired with interest. Rosaleen smiled a little more brightly at the woman, who fancied herself everyone's mother. It had been so long since Rosaleen had felt that maternal instinct from anyone, and realized how much she missed it.

"I have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley. It shouldn't take long." Mrs. Weasley looked stricken with concern and she patted Rosaleen's arm.

"Shouldn't Remus go with you?" Rosaleen shook her head gently at the woman's request.

"No, he seemed to have a rough night. I will be quick. I plan to apparate there and back."

Hermoine and Ginny were listening intently to the conversation, though their backs were turned and they busied themselves with dinner preparations. Hermione wondered what kind of business Professor Jasper needed to see to and she wondered why Lupin was upstairs all day and had not made an appearance all morning or afternoon. It was rather unusual to see the two apart, rarely were they not at each other's sides.

Hermione rinsed out a shiny, silver pot and as she poured the warm water into the sink, she noticed something curious. She saw Mrs. Weasley behind her, gesturing with her hands to where Professor Jasper should be. Professor Jasper should have been there, however, it looked as though Mrs. Weasley was conversing with thin air. Hermoine turned and looked over her shoulder at the scene and saw that Professor Jasper had not moved.

Hermoine held up the pot again and used it to look behind her. Professor Jasper was no where to be seen. Ginny gave Hermione an odd look and opened her mouth to speak.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Shhh..." Hermione asserted forcefully, signaling for her friend to remain quiet, "I'll tell you after supper."

Mrs. Weasley sighed in mild defeat, seeing that Rosaleen was set on going to London alone, "Just be careful, dear. We'll miss you at supper."

"I'll be home in a while. As I said, it should not take long. I will see you soon, Mrs. Weasley." Rosaleen picked up her coat from the coat rack in the hall and called to the girls, "I'll see you a little later girls!"

Hermione and Ginny turned from the sink and called in return, "Goodbye, Professor."

* * *

After Rosaleen exited Number 12, she walked down the street and secured herself in a dark alley, where no muggles could see her and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Rosaleen opened her eyes and found herself underneath the swinging sign of her destination. As she stepped inside, she saw that the tables were filled with wizards and witches enjoying drinks and food.

Rosaleen made her way to the corner table, where she thought she could observe the whole room fully. Before she could sit down, she felt someone behind her grab her wrist. She tried to turn around, yet she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Don't call attention to yourself, Professor. Slowly turn around and then follow me." Snape's slow drawl whispered. He released her hand and she turned around to see him at least five paces ahead, his black robes fanning out behind him. Rosaleen began to walk just as Snape turned a corner. She walked quickly, hung a left and then saw him walking down a dusty corridor. She nearly sprinted to keep up with him, and felt the frustration beating in her chest.

He turned left again and when Rosaleen followed him, she found herself inside one of the guest rooms. She struggled to catch her breath and looked at Snape in a furious manner, though he payed her no mind and began removing ingredients for the potion from a small bag.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Rosaleen's voice came out strained and fighting for air. Snape turned around quickly and leered at her.

"I didn't think it wise to call attention to ourselves, the Malfoys are here." Snape's voice was low and serious. Rosaleen shrugged apathetically.

"The Malfoys?" Snape sighed and turned to her slowly.

"If you don't know who they are yet, I'm sure that you will find Potter's account more interesting than mine. Now, shall we accomplish what we came here to do or are you going to waste time with your questions?" Rosaleen crossed her arms across her chest and emitted a small, frustrated grunt.

"Very well, Professor." She walked to the other side of the table and faced him. She removed her coat and threw it on the chair to her right. Her face remained unamused with the situation and she rolled up the sleeves to her blouse to her elbow.

"What can I do to help?" Rosaleen tapped her foot impatiently and watched as Snape looked at her, his black hair hiding some of his face.

"If I remember correctly, I am making the potion and you are supervising because you claim that I somehow tampered with the last batch." Snape hissed. Rosaleen sighed again and waved him on.

"Go ahead, then. You have my full attention." She watched as he added ingredients into a cauldron and continued to tap her foot on the floor. After minutes of tapping unconsciously, Snape looked to her in an angered way and then to her foot. The toe of her black high-heel froze when she realized what she was doing. She felt his eyes travel from her shoes and up the length of her bare legs and her skirt. Rosaleen felt flushed in the face and snapped at him.

"Stop staring at my legs and get on with the potion. I'll stop tapping or making any noise whatsoever." Snape pulled his eyes from her attire and masked his surprise with a scowl. She was an infuriating presence and she was distracting to look at.

"You'll have to acquire the appropriate attire before term starts, Professor Jasper. You can't go gallivanting about the school like that." Rosaleen looked down to her knee-length black skirt and gray, button-up blouse. She was dressed like a librarian!

"I realize you lot wear robes around here, but I have never had to. I bought some yesterday at Diagon Alley. I don't know many witches or wizards in the States, so normally, I dress like a muggle." Snape stirred the contents of the cauldron and avoided looking at her.

"The potion is almost ready." Rosaleen shook her head and laughed. Snape looked up at her, a harsh look on his face. Was she laughing at him?

"Your not much for small talk, are you?"

"No." He answered gruffly. He straightened up and appraised her discretely, though he still frowned at her, he allowed his eyes to wander freely and he continued, "Small talk is something that Lupin would do, not I."

"Let's not talk about, Remus." Rosaleen felt her voice lower in sorrow, remembering what had happened just hours ago in the study. He confused her so with his actions and his words and how he pushed her away.

Snape allowed his eyebrows to raise in curiosity and growled to her, "Lover's quarrel?"

Rosaleen shook her head vehemently and sighed, "No, Professor Snape. Just a bump in the road, and Remus is my friend nothing more."

She felt a sting in the pit of her stomach, knowing that at that point in time, she wondered if they were even friends. Remus Lupin was not the debonair playboy, but a kind and caring man that she had identified so much with. Why couldn't he see that he couldn't hurt her, that he could touch her and she would not break? Why couldn't he see that she was not better than him, but he far better than her?

While she stood silent in her reverie, Snape poured the potion into a long, glass bottle and strode over to her. He held out the potion for her to take.

"Do you want to try it and see if it is poisoned?" Snape spoke in a low voice.

Rosaleen looked up to him, a vacant look in her eyes and sighed. She shook her head and took the bottle from him, her hand brushing against his for a moment. Snape was astonished at the coldness of her skin, wondering if it was just poor circulation in her hands or if she was that cold everywhere.

Before he knew what he was doing, Snape placed his hand to her cheek and brushed his fingertips downward to her neck. Rosaleen didn't know whether to be repulsed or angry and knock his hand away, but she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes and stepped closer.

Both of his hands cupped the base of her neck and his lips crashed down upon hers. Rosaleen and Snape fell into an odd tug of war; she was not sure if the kiss was out of curiosity or spite; perhaps it was some form of attack. It was void of emotion and born out of pure want.

She felt his arms pull her to him, nearly crushing her. Her hands clawed at his back as their lips continued to move against each other. Snape pulled her towards the bed and eased her down on it, her back flat against the musty mattress. He released her mouth and hovered over her for a moment, just to see the look in her green eyes and she pulled him to her again. She opened her mouth against his and heard him emit a low growl, his hand ran up and down her leg.

Rosaleen didn't know what she was doing, it was so unlike her. At the time, her confusion and hurt over Lupin was numbed and wiped from her mind. It was like a tourniquet for her emotional bleeding. Snape was completely opposite of Lupin. He did not seem to care about her, but he wasn't afraid to touch her. Rosaleen did not really like Snape, but she liked the way it felt.

As he was working the buttons of her blouse Snape drew in a sharp breath and clutched his left forearm in what seemed to be pain. Rosaleen sat up on her elbows, her blouse halfway undone, and watched as Snape collected his things in silence.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Rosaleen's brow wrinkled as she spouted out the questions. Snape sighed in an irritated manner, but did not turn to look at her.

"I must go. Take the potion tonight. It should work." He picked up the case with the potion ingredients in it and headed towards the door. Before he turned the door knob, he looked over his shoulder to her and saw that she was buttoning her shirt. A smile played at his lips, but he did not allow it to show as he called to her, "Meet me outside tomorrow night, beside the building. I know of a place where we can go."

Snape walked through the door briskly, without even a goodbye. Rosaleen pulled herself from the bed. She was more than befuddled by the whole scenario and then felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had pinned her feelings for Lupin on someone who she did not care about, who she had nothing but disdain for. Snape made her feel numb and empty, which at the time felt better than the heartache she had been feeling since the night before.

When Lupin had kissed her, it was emotional. She knew he cared about her and she wished she could convey to him how much she cared about him. Yet she was betraying her feeling for him with whatever had just happened with Snape. And she felt even more guilty and cheap that she was tempted to meet Snape the next night. She would have thought that it was the Imperius curse, if she didn't know any better. But alas, it was not the truth.

She picked up her coat and the potion and prepared to disapparate to the alley by Grimmauld Place. She had to talk to Lupin, before she did something that she might regret.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile guys, classes are really getting my goose. Hopefully the next few weeks will clear up and I will have more time to write. Anyway, I am hoping that this 12 page chapter will make up for everything and tempt you all to keep reading. Next up: Rosaleen talks with Lupin (again), Hermoine does some research and tells Harry, Ron and Ginny what she saw, Rosaleen and the kids leave for Hogwarts, Lupin struggles with his feelings, and Rosaleen considers Snape's offer. But will she go through with it? Stay Tuned!!!

To Lyta: More Snape to come I assure you! Especially when the story moves to Hogwarts and Lupin is not readily available. Rosaleen is going to become more entangled with each chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you continue to review!

To Pixy: Here's the next chappie! Tuck in and enjoy!

To Angel of Harlem: "Walk On?" That's a cool choice. "Ground Beneath Her Feet"? Lovely. You may need to think of a Rosaleen/Severus song for the time being, since now they are embroiled in some interesting events. How about that new U2 video??? "Vertigo" rocks and there is only 18 days until the new album comes out! Yippee! By the way, I am completing an extra-long chapter for Halla and Boromir. I will have it up shortly...smoochies for Faramir. I just had to set the right mood for the situation and it has taken a while to evolve, I'm so sorry for the wait! Please write back!

To Larka Avilak: Thank you for the review! Please let me know how I did with this chapter!

To AstarelUndomiel: Thank you for the lovely compliment on my writing! Rosaleen and Lupin are pretty well suited for each other. He is completely enamored with her and she deeply cares for him, but he pushes her away to protect her. Because of his solitary life and condition, he is not sure why she would want anything to do with him. It's interesting though, when she takes up with Snape–because he is a distraction from the loneliness she feels by Lupin's distance. I am thrilled that you like the story. Please continue to let me know how I do.

To Erlina Elf: Yeah, Remus did drop the ball, but he pushed her away to protect her, though she thinks that it is silly and she wants him just as much as he wants her. Now, he may have driven her into Snape's arms. I personally know that Rosaleen doesn't want to hurt Remus, but there is something about Snape. Please review again!


	11. As We Say Our Long Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Eleven: As We Say Our Long Goodbye

* * *

_"And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do"_

–_Snow Patrol, "Run"

* * *

The next morning, anxiety and guilt played at Rosaleen's very nerves. By the next evening, she and the teenagers that were staying at Grimmauld Place would be at Hogwarts. She had to resolve it, she had to find a way to make peace with Lupin._

She dressed in black pinstriped slacks and a fitted green dress shirt and twisted the sides of her hair away from her face, but allowed it to fall it's full length down her back. Impending doom bubbled up in her stomach as she looked around her small room. Rosaleen had packed her trunk the night before when she arrived back to the musty old house. By tomorrow night, she would be at her new job and in a new environment.

Rosaleen made her way downstairs and as she reached the kitchen, she saw that the entire population of the house sat at the table along with Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot. Everyone looked up at her and smiled with the exception of Remus Lupin. She smiled sheepishly in return, feeling a little embarrassed that she had been late to breakfast. She took the empty seat between Harry and Mrs. Weasley, the latter of which jumped up immediately and began to bustle around the kitchen to prepare her a plate.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear? We have a bit of everything." Rosaleen smiled at Mrs. Weasley, knowing that she would miss her maternal instinct very much when she was at Hogwarts.

"Toast and tea would be lovely." Rosaleen looked around the table and finally studied Lupin carefully. He avoided her eyes at every turn and continued speaking with Tonks, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley about the Ministry of Magic and the rumors that Cornelius Fudge would soon be stepping down from his position due to increasing pressure from the announcement that the Dark Lord had indeed risen.

Mrs. Weasley placed Rosaleen's tea and toast in front of her and then sat down again. Rosaleen felt Hermione look in her direction and watched closely as Rosaleen stirred her tea and took a sip. After many moments of silence on Rosaleen's behalf, Mr. Weasley turned to her and smiled.

"How are you feeling about leaving tomorrow?" Rosaleen smiled at Mr. Weasley and shrugged. She just hoped that everyone liked her and that she could teach her students well.

"Good. I'm nervous and excited at all the same time." Mrs. Weasley patted her hand and gave her a motherly grin.

"You'll do fine, dear. The students will take to you wonderfully." Rosaleen nodded and sipped her tea again.

"I hope so, I suppose I am more worried about the Dark Arts class than the Charms class and being the head of Ravenclaw more than anything." She felt Lupin look her way, his shoulders slouched slightly. She did not meet his eyes, for she knew that he would just turn away. Tonks spoke up gingerly, her hair was shoulder-length and cherry-red at the moment.

"Don't let them know you're worried, or they'll know. Go in there with confidence." Harry fidgeted in his seat with what Tonks said. He knew exactly what she meant. Some of the students like Draco Malfoy and most of the Slytherins would know. He hoped that Professor Jasper would find her footing quickly, he didn't think he could stand to see another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher go and have someone like Dolores Umbridge again.

Rosaleen felt Hermione looking at her again, particularly her mouth. She sent the girl a small smile and wondered what she was up to. Hermione acted like she knew something or she was on the case of finding something out. As Rosaleen turned around, she wondered what she would say to Hermione Granger that would convince her that she was in no danger, that Rosaleen would rather be tortured again for a hundred years before she would ever harm anyone at this kitchen table.

After breakfast, Rosaleen helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table as the others retreated elsewhere in the house. As they stood elbow to elbow by the sink, Mrs. Weasley spoke lowly to her.

"There's been a meeting called for tonight, Dumbledore thought that it would be good before the school term begins." Rosaleen rinsed off a dish and nodded, it would be a good idea, so she knew just exactly what she was stepping into.

After the dishes were done, Rosaleen went to her room and thanked heaven that there was a meeting that night, so she did not even feel tempted to take Snape up on his offer. She sat down on her bed beside Persephone's tiny slumbering form and scooped the kitten onto her lap.

Rosaleen knew what happened the night before inside the Leaky Cauldron was a mistake, a momentary lapse of reason. She hated herself for allowing it to occur. Nothing could come of it and she would not let herself fall in such a predicament again.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Rosaleen sought refuge by the fire in the study and knew that she and Lupin would be playing a world class game of avoidance for the rest of the time that she would be at Number 12. With Persephone purring softly in the crook of her arm, Rosaleen dug into a theory book about defense magic and then finished off the last few chapters of Hogwarts, A History and made little mental notes along the way.

Insecurities nipped at her as she read, it was one thing to defend oneself, but it was another to teach others how to do so. Could she possibly succeed in this field? Persephone stirred and gave a little yawn beside her as the door to the study opened gently. Rosaleen peeked around the side of the chair and saw that Harry Potter stepped in and didn't seem to notice her sitting by the fire.

"Hello Harry." She called to him lightly and dropped the book she was reading onto her lap and made Persephone jump a little as the book made a tiny thud beside her. Harry looked in her direction and smiled faintly, he was not expecting to find Professor Jasper there.

She looked older, sitting beside the fire. Her skin was pale, even when being warmed by the hearth and there was a hint of complete weariness written on her features. She patted the empty armchair beside her own and motioned for him to sit down.

As Harry sat down, she spoke up rather non-chalantly, "Don't tell anyone Harry, but I am mortified about the beginning of the term. More so than I probably let on. I have never taught anyone before. I never really went to a proper wizarding school, my father taught me most of what I know and I have been doing it so long that I think that I will have a hard time explaining it to the students."

Harry sighed, he had felt the same way last year when Hermione devised the idea for the secret defense lessons when Dolores Umbridge had refused to have them do little more than read chapters in a book while in her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

"I find that it is easier to learn in a hands-on lesson than being bogged down with theories. That way you have the students attention from the very beginning, however, Professor Lupin used a healthy dose of both."

Rosaleen thought about what Harry had just said, and realized that he was probably right. She sighed thickly and nodded. Lupin had told her about Harry's experiences with Lord Voldemort when they had been discussing lesson plans one afternoon. She knew that he had seen much and come through it strongly. Perhaps it would do her well to take his advice. Silence tore through the study and Harry finally got up the nerve to speak up.

"Professor Jasper? Are your parents still alive?" Rosaleen shook her head negatively and petted Persephone as she stretched.

"No, my parents were murdered some time ago. But I found them, lying on the floor." Harry watched her carefully as she got a far away look in her eyes.

"Was it an unforgivable curse?" Rosaleen turned to him, finally free of reliving the memory that had haunted her for more than two hundred years.

"No. It wasn't magic that killed them at all. Their throats were ripped out by a vampire." She wanted to raise her hand to her lips after the words slipped out. Had she said too much?

Of course she had.

However she tried to play it off as such things as vampires were no big secret for her and patted Persephone lightly as the both of them sat by the fire in silence.

Thought's raced through Harry's head. Professor Jasper had quite an interesting history and he could tell that she did not mean to tell him certain things about herself. It had been days since he saw her in the presence of Professor Lupin and since her arrival, seeing them separate from each other was an odd thing indeed.

Earlier that day, Hermione had come to Harry, Ron and Ginny once more with the suspicion that Professor Jasper was not all that she seemed. Since then, Hermione had been delving into books and information and refusing to tell them anymore until she had evidence to prove her inklings. Hermione had rarely been wrong about these sorts of things and Harry was inclined to wait and see what she turned up. Rosaleen sighed and issued a small smile to the young man, though before she had a chance to speak the door to the study swung open to reveal Arthur and Molly Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody in the doorjamb.

The meeting for the Order was getting ready to begin. Mrs. Weasley took Harry by the arm and ushered him of briskly, promising him that dinner would be ready once the meeting had adjourned. Moody's eye rolled in his socket, searching the room. Rosaleen sat back in her chair, awaiting the moment that both Lupin and Snape would be in the room with her and she felt the bitter sting of awkwardness in her belly.

Minerva McGonagall was the next to arrive and she looked around the room with a steely glance. Rosaleen could not help but sit there in silence and dread what was to come of her foolishness. She knew better than to play around with the delicate lives of mortals and it was time for her girlish errors to come to an end.

Finally, Lupin walked through the doorway. Rosaleen observed his kind, yet weary face, the familiar slump of his shoulders and the speckles of gray in his tawny hair. It was impossible, Rosaleen reminded herself, given the state of things that they could ever be anything more than friends and anything less than a professional relationship. As Lupin spoke to Professor McGonagall, his eyes drifted over to her and they stole a glance at one another. This time, however, it was Rosaleen who turned away and stared into the fire.

Before Rosaleen could be consumed by the feelings of rejection, Dumbledore appeared in the room with Snape close at his heels. The meeting was soon to be called to order, but Rosaleen was internally climbing the walls and felt suffocated by the present situation. She was indeed a stupid creature for getting herself into her current position.

She ignored Snape's furtive glares in her direction, though she felt them fully. What had gotten into her the night before? What could she possibly had been thinking? After everything, now she knew she must suffer the consequences. The raging in her mind continued until Albus Dumbledore drew the meeting to Order.

"As we all know, the term begins tomorrow at Hogwarts and all who will find themselves there will need to be the utmost vigilant. The war has begun, and most of you will be on guard every day in one form or another. With that being said, I believe that Alastor Moody has news concerning the activities of the Death Eaters and other persons of interest."

Rosaleen watched raptly as Moody took the floor. Her gut instinct told her exactly what Dumbledore meant by "persons of interest." Moody ambled to the center of the room and spoke rather gruffly.

"Our men and women in the field have obtained information regarding the enigmatic Heathcliff Collinwood. It seems that he has made many appearances in London, Paris and other European cities for the past two months. Brazen behavior, if you ask me. Flaunting about like a dandy, he is. He has been spotted near a shop in Knockturn Alley twice, as well as at operas in both London and in Paris..."

Rosaleen did her best not to laugh out loud in disgust. Collinwood had always been amongst the old-world, decadent vampires. On one of her many hunts for him, she encountered an Austrian opera ingenue that he had entered into his harem. Annoying little nit gave Rosaleen one of the longest fights ever in a café kitchen, before the latter speared her foe cleanly through the heart with the splintered end of a wooden spoon. She shook the thought from her head and focused once again on Moody, who seemed to know that she was lost in thought and that he did not have her full attention.

"Collinwood has also been sighted with a woman who fits the description of Bellatrix Lestrange. The shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley also alluded that Collinwood seemed keen on asking questions about a long-thought dead family, the MacDuff's of Scotland..."

Rosaleen felt her stomach drop at the sound of her father's clan. Collinwood was not only working with Lord Voldemort, but he also seemed intent on dragging her personal life into the equation as well. Rosaleen shifted in her seat and listened as Moody continued.

"He especially seemed interested in the only known living member of the family, Maleficent MacDuff, who has publically resurfaced after she learned that her son Martin and his muggle wife produced a child sometime after he immigrated to the colonies around 1666. Maleficent herself is over 390 years old and she feels quite sure that she will meet her end soon. If an heir from her son's line exists, she wishes to bestow her inheritance on them. This, is something that Collinwood seems highly interested in–the inheritance."

Rosaleen felt the violent rattle of confusion and rage in the pit of her belly. Maleficent MacDuff was her father's mother and her grandmother. She had always thought that all of the members of her clan were long dead. Whatever the inheritance was, it was rightfully hers and Collinwood seemed poised to take it. Before Rosaleen knew what she was doing, she blurted out.

"What is the inheritance? Are there any leads?"

She felt all eyes in the room focused in on her, and she tried to hide the desperate look of anger on her face. Collinwood was up to something that reeked of trying to trap her. Moody's eye rolled around and brought her into focus.

"No Jasper, we haven't any leads yet on the nature of the inheritance. But we will soon. Tell me, does any of this ring a bell?"

Rosaleen clenched her fists. No, none of it rang a bell. But it did have to do with her family; her inheritance. She was never made aware that any of her family still existed, she would have thought that Father McCarthy and the others at St. Marina's would have had access to such information. She would've thought that she, in all of her travels, would have uncovered some clues that would eventually lead her on the path of discovery. But no, Heathcliff Collinwood had brought it to her attention.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first that I have heard of it. However, it doesn't truly surprise me that Collinwood would be involved in such a scheme. He has always been of the epicurean sort. Fine wines, lust for power, the opera, art, the blood of artists, musicians and his favorite–well bred young women. He's the type of vampire that you read of in books. He has a harem of females that not only do his bidding, but share in all of his lavish pastimes. Last time I encountered him, which was little over two years ago, he traveled with thirteen of them. Collinwood is materialistic, he wants to possess and to own all sorts of things to add to his collection. He is not one to merely feed on or kill his victims. He enjoys toying with them, possessing some parts of their being and seducing them. Whatever this inheritance is, he is not planning on sharing it. He wants it for himself."

She looked around the room, all of the faces she saw looked thoughtful and tensed. McGonagall shook her head negatively and sighed before she spoke.

"But if Collinwood is indeed working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then he will never allow Collinwood to do such a thing. He only rewards those who prove to be faithful, and even so it is never justly. The MacDuff's were one of the most extensive pureblood families up until the 1800's. It is said that feuding amongst the family members led to many of their deaths. Maleficent MacDuff as matriarch was said to have great and terrible power. Who knows what she is to bestow on this heir...or even worse on Collinwood or his new employer."

Thoughts racked Rosaleen's brain. This is not exactly what she had thought the meeting was going to be about. She thought that it would be about getting the order up to snuff as the children went back to school for the beginning of term. She thought that perhaps Dumbledore would shed a little more light on what to expect as she took up residence at the castle. The headmaster looked on, seemingly unfazed by the revelations that had unfolded by the study fireplace and finally spoke up.

"While we have cause to worry, I must say that a perfect window of opportunity has arisen. With the help of our wizards and witches in the field and from the mouth of our own Professor Jasper, we have unveiled one of Heathcliff Collinwood's weaknesses."

"Wealth?" Snape offered. Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well-bred young women?" Mrs. Weasley shrugged. Once again, Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, it's the Opera." Lupin tossed a glance in Rosaleen's general direction. Dumbledore finally nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Remus. If Collinwood does so happen to have such a passion for it, then it will be the perfect place to position members of the Order. Tonks, Professor Jasper and Professor Lupin, I should think. There will be many muggles there so it will be necessary to blend in. Alastor, assemble those who gained the information on Collinwood and ask them to pay special attention to details of where he goes and when. Any talk of any Opera and we will summon you three to go there. I think that this is quite enough for tonight. We all have a big day tomorrow and we all need the appropriate rest for such an undertaking."

As the meeting came to an end, Molly Weasley herded most of the meeting members downstairs and into the kitchen for the evening meal. As Rosaleen collected her books and clutched Persephone to her chest, she was stopped by the black-clad figure of Severus Snape, who looked down at her in a cold manner. He waited until the footsteps were out of earshot and spoke lowly.

"Have you given any thought to what I said last night?" Rosaleen shook her head. She had thought about it indeed. She beat herself up over what happened the night before and sighed thickly.

"I fear, Professor Snape, that last night was a mistake and that it would be detrimental to our working relationship if anything more were to happen. Besides, you and I don't even get along."

Snape crossed his arms across his chest. No, they did not get along. Yet, something about Professor Rosaleen Jasper reminded him of himself. It was the darkness that followed her around like her shadow and the coldness in the feel of her skin.

"Very well, then, Professor Jasper. I assume we will cross paths tomorrow night at the start of term feast." His voice was sharp and menacing and then he spun on his heel and through the door of the study. Rosaleen thought that the encounter was almost too easy and expected much more from Potions Master by way of verbal sparring.

* * *

Rosaleen skipped dinner with the rest of the household, though she ultimately regretted it since it was the last night that she would spend in Grimmauld Place. The musty old house, as dilapidated and dirty as it was; was alive with the closest thing that Rosaleen could relate to a family. As Persephone napped on her bed, Rosaleen heated a mug of the blood that she and Lupin had obtained at Knockturn Alley with her wand. As she drank, she thought of how a pulse felt beneath her lips. When she thought about things of that nature, like opening veins and the steady rhythms of the mortal heartbeat as it slowed to a halt–she would pick up her rosary and pray until the crucifix left a dark indentions in the palms of her hands.

All in all she was still a beast, but now at least she was a trained one.

Once Father McCarthy told her that if she were to kill her sire, that she would be freed of her curse. What the Father didn't know was if there was any truth to the myth. If she killed Heathcliff Collinwood, she would have sought vengeance for her parents murders as well as the centuries of darkness, in a way she would be freed. If she killed him, she may die too and finally be delivered to a long-deserved rest, that too was a form of freedom. The most hopeful thought, however, was that if she emerged victorious from her battle with Collinwood, that she would be released of the curse all together and would become mortal once again.

Rosaleen took another sip from her mug and scolded herself. The latter hope was highly unlikely.

She delved into her thoughts about her grandmother. Was McGonagall right? Was Maleficent MacDuff the owner of great and terrible power? And what of this inheritance? Would it actually be something that she would want to possess?

Collinwood seemed interested in it, so therefore she was intrigued.

* * *

Remus Lupin shot out of his sleep, horrific visions danced through his head. Yet more of Rosaleen's memories had reared their haunting head in his slumber. Cold sweat clung at him and he ran a hand through his hair and fought the urge to go and ask her what it all meant. He laid back in his bed, eyes wide and wild. At this rate he would never sleep again.

Lupin could not sleep until he knew. Quietly, he padded to Rosaleen's room, knocked gently twice, though there was no answer. Finally, he turned the knob and peeked into the dark room to find Rosaleen and her kitten warm and comfortably asleep in her bed. He stood in the doorway and looked on. She looked peaceful. For the very first time since he had met her, she looked at ease.

Her long hair draped across the pillow, the white shocks even evident in the dark. She stirred slightly and her eyelids parted in the dim light from the hallway. Before he could turn and leave, Rosaleen shot up from her bed with her wand at the ready and pointed at him. Lupin threw his hands up in surrender and Rosaleen focused in on him.

"Remus? What's wrong?" Lupin motioned for her to lower her wand and she did so quickly.

"Forgive me, Rosaleen. I did not mean to wake you. I had another dream...another memory of yours." Rosaleen's expression softened and lit the candle by her bed with a wave of her hand. He looked shaken to the core.

"By all means. Tell me which one." Lupin pulled up the chair from her desk and sat in it wearily.

"You...and a dead family...your teeth and eyes..."

Rosaleen knew immediately what he was speaking of.

"That was right before I was captured. One of my little rampages that I have told you about. I fed on them. During times like that, or when I am in a fight–I change, much like you do. Yellow eyes, very long and sharp teeth. I told you I was a monster, Remus. Now I have become well learned on how to keep my monstrous side under control and I seek forgiveness for the things that I have done."

She could tell that it had scared him. She had nightmares about it so many times before, that she knew the feeling. She looked at him carefully, she felt the slightest bit vulnerable sharing her memories in such a manner. Rosaleen reached over to her night table and pulled out the tall flask that Snape had filled with the sleeping draught.

"Here. Professor Snape remade the potion. I took some tonight and there are no effects like the last time. Take it. I will have him make more for me tomorrow." She reached out the bottle to him and he took it carefully. He looked flustered and nodded and then prepared to speak again.

"There was another. Men and women being hanged. You watched from the forest." Rosaleen sighed thickly and remembered after Collinwood had introduced her into the life of a vampire, the Salem Witch Trials had taken place and she watched as innocent muggle men and women were put to death.

"Thou shall not suffer a witch to live. That was the feeling in those days, in early Puritanical America. That was the aftermath of the Trials, Remus. I was just turned by Collinwood, while I knew what was going on, I did nothing to stop it. The bloodlust drove me not to care. What you saw was yet another on my list of regrets. I could've helped them if I would have been in the right state of mind. They were all innocents."

Rosaleen looked down at her hands and Persephone mewed unhappily as her slumber was being disturbed. Lupin was silent for quite some time and she did not enjoy the feeling and sound of silence.

"Are you frightened of me now? More so than you already are?" Rosaleen continued to look down, but heard a exhausted sigh coming from his direction.

"I am not frightened of you, Rosaleen. It's just that I had no idea of what had happened. It's like you said, we have to learn to keep our monsters in check. I do the same, I take a wolfsbane potion to head off the violent creature underneath." Rosaleen looked up at him and saw that he was honest in his words.

"Yes, but you are not a murderer like I am. You haven't killed innocent people, now have you Remus?" There was almost an accusing look in her eyes that he could not decipher with his own.

"No, I haven't." He didn't know what else to say. Her eyes softened a bit and then she sighed in a tired manner.

"I'm sorry, Remus, that you have been seeing my memories. Trust me and take the potion. It will help. We have a big day tomorrow. You should get to bed." Lupin cast a glance at her. Their relationship had become distanced but still friendly. He blamed himself for that.

He rose to his feet, bid her goodnight and shut her door behind him. He was a fool and now he had to live with his choice; a choice that he still stood behind for the most part. He took a swig of the potion as he padded his way back to his room, tomorrow would indeed be a long day. Most of all it would be a day of goodbyes.

* * *

Rosaleen scanned her small room for one last time. By that evening she would be sleeping in a different bed and home for the next nine months. Rosaleen pointed her wand to her trunk and muttered.

"_Reducio."_

After her trunk shrunk, she picked it up and placed it in her jacket pocket along with her shrunken jugs of blood. For the train journey she had chosen to wear her pinstriped pants, white dress shirt and dove-gray sweater vest along with her waistcoat. She had tied her hair back into a loose knot, picked up Persephone's travel case along with her small shoulder bag full of books and the robes she would change into before they reached the school.

Rosaleen made her way downstairs and saw that the kitchen was in near chaos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry had all of their trunks stacked on top of each other along with Harry's owl, Hedwig and Crookshanks who looked unhappy in his traveling case. Mrs. Weasley had them all sitting at the table having breakfast even though they were dangerously close to being late. Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Rosaleen and smiled brightly.

"Ah, there she is! Rosaleen dear, what can I make you?" Rosaleen smiled but only shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Shouldn't we be leaving soon?"Mrs. Weasley chuckled and patted her cheek.

"We're doing well this morning. Besides, Moody and Tonks have not arrived yet. Now what would you like to eat?" Rosaleen relented and shrugged.

"Tea and toast will be fine." Rosaleen set down her bag and Persephone and took the empty chair next to Ron. As sad as it would be to leave Grimmauld Place, there was this rising sensation inside of her. She couldn't help but feel that she wanted to leave and get it over with. All the anticipation was really getting to her.

No sooner did she sit down than Moody and Tonks breezed into the kitchen entry way. Moody's eye wheeled around in it's socket. He didn't look very pleased, yet again, with Moody sometimes it was hard to tell.

"There's no time for cooking, Molly! If we're to make it to King's Cross on time, we must be off immediately"

The following minutes became a manic rush as the teenagers and Rosaleen picked up their baggage and animals, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table and cleaned the dishes with a swish of her wand and Mr. Weasley and Lupin joined the others for the departure to the train station.

Lupin felt better than he had in days. The potion that Snape had made for Rosaleen had not only given him a peaceful night's sleep; but also left him feeling refreshed and energized. He looked to Rosaleen, who was carrying Persephone's case and her shoulder bag. She gave him a small smile once she caught his eye and he walked over to her.

"Do you have everything? Where's your trunk?" Rosaleen patted her interior coat pocket and nodded.

"It's right here, along with more _breakable _objects." Lupin smiled and caught her meaning.

"Do you need me to carry anything?" Rosaleen shook her head negatively. Lupin was in a good mood, one of the best moods that she had seen him in since before she had taken the first batch of potion.

"I believe that I have everything under control, but thanks for offering. Did you sleep well?" Lupin nodded and stuffed his hands in his coat and lowered his voice.

"Yes, I did. Are you sure about not taking the potion with you?" Rosaleen took her chance to nod.

"I'm sure. I'll ask Snape to make some more. Though I doubt he will be happy to do it." Lupin smiled, he knew what she meant.

Suddenly, Moody called the group to order. He wore a fedora on his head and covered his eye. Tonks stood beside him, she had changed her looks to incorporate long, brown hair in a braid and wearing a tailored business suit.

"We'll be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley and then muggle cabs from there to King's Cross Station. Everyone on their best behavior and try to blend in. Arthur, may I suggest that you surrender the muggle currency to Harry, Hermione and Professor Jasper so there will be no problems when paying for our transportation?" Mr. Weasley looked taken a back and a little embarrassed , but nodded and handed a wad of bills to Rosaleen.

She smiled and counted, seeing that there were six ten pound notes in her hand. Rosaleen handed one ten pound note to Harry and Hermione and then kept one for herself. She tapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder and handed him the two remaining notes.

"Ten pounds should be enough for each cab. But I think you should keep the rest in case I am wrong." Rosaleen smiled broadly and Mr. Weasley looked happy with the fact that she had intrusted him with a role. After the money was distributed, Moody continued with the plan.

"Harry, Hermione and Professor Jasper will ride in separate cabs. Along with them, there should be one member of the guard. In one cab, there will be Professor Jasper, Ginny and Tonks; in the second cab it will be Harry, Lupin, Arthur and Ron Weasley; and I shall go with Hermione and Molly." With that being said, Moody produced a frying pan from his robe and issued everyone a crooked smile.

"Dumbledore gave this to me this morning. Made sure no one knew about it. It should drop us right beside the Leaky Cauldron. Group that is in the first cab should go first." Rosaleen shifted Persephone to the same side as her shoulder bag and walked up to the front with Ginny and stood beside Tonks.

As they all reached out to touch the pan, they were transported dizzily to the very same alley way in which Rosaleen encountered Snape outside the Leaky Cauldron. Rosaleen looked around to Ginny and Tonks and they all leaned against the wall and waited for the other two groups to arrive.

Rosaleen peeked out into the activity of the street. Business seemed steady all along Diagon Alley, but it was not booming as it was the first time that she ever visited the shopping district. When everyone had arrived, Moody lead them briskly through the Leaky Cauldron and through the front entrance, where Rosaleen noted that they stood on the streets of muggle London.

Moody adjusted his fedora and waved them on as they followed him up the street. Rosaleen heard Persephone crying faintly, obviously not happy that they were moving so briskly. Rosaleen kept her eyes roaming around them, keen on the lookout for anything that may be unusual, or more unusual than the group of people she was a part of.

As they neared a street corner, Rosaleen saw that Tonks had sprinted ahead and stopped a cab, while Moody and Lupin were flagging down two others. Rosaleen and Ginny loaded their luggage into the cab that Tonks was holding. Before she got in, she looked behind them and saw that the others were also preparing to leave.

Lupin looked up before he himself stepped into the automobile and briefly met Rosaleen's green-yellow eyes. A faint smile pulled at her lips and she gave him a nod and took her place inside the cab beside Ginny. Lupin took his seat beside Harry and thought of the empty days at Grimmauld Place that were yet to come.

As the cab pulled off to the train station, Rosaleen felt the slightest bit weak and tired from being out in the light. The sun was not even out that day, though the weather was dry and overcast. The charm allowed her to go about at times other than the night, but it was hard on her eyes. Being a primarily nocturnal creature, her eyes were sharp and powerful in the dark. They were so sensitive that the sun made them sting; which could ultimately make her vulnerable to enemies during the day.

The ride to King's Cross was a silent one. Rosaleen was consumed in her own thoughts about the days to come. Mostly, she was anxious to be settled in at Hogwarts castle and at the same time she was sad to leave Grimmauld Place. She would miss Lupin, even though they had become distant. No matter the situation, she enjoyed his company. He was the first real friend outside of the monastery that she had in over 300 years.

She was excited to get to work teaching and finally experiencing everything that she had read about in the books that Lupin had let her borrow. A little fear remained that the students would be frightened of her or that she wouldn't live up to the expectations that Dumbledore and the others had for her.

The cab driver's voice broke her from her reverie. They had arrived at the station just in time. Ginny and Tonks waited outside of the station for the other cabs while Rosaleen paid the driver.

When she turned around she saw that the other two cabs had arrived and the rest of the group filed out of them. Moody checked the time, saw it was half past ten and then he gave them a twisted smile of approval.

"Well done. As we enter the station, stick together. Keep on the lookout and blend in. Constant vigilance!" Rosaleen nodded and smiled. She rather enjoyed Moody's gruff yet idiosyncratic personality.

Rosaleen flanked Harry's left side as Ron and Lupin flanked the right. The train station was booming and people hurried in all different directions. As they approached the space between platforms nine and ten, she watched as Molly and Arthur Weasley met a hurried pace and walked through the barrier.

It was a strange sight, indeed to see a large group of people trying to look inconspicuous to run through a solid barrier. Rosaleen and Moody were the last to go through. Moody bid her to go first and she readied herself by gripping onto Persephone's case and then securing her shoulder bag. As she took off into the barrier, she found herself on a new platform and confronted with a bright red steam engine bearing the moniker of the Hogwarts Express.

She felt a hand on her wrist as it pulled her to where the others stood. Mrs. Weasley straightened Rosaleen's jacket collar and looked the slightest bit bleary-eyed. She reached up and patted Rosaleen's cheek and drew in a heavy sigh.

"It's been wonderful getting to know you, dear. I have faith that you will keep an eye on Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione, even though they are not in your house. Please keep in touch, you can send an owl to the Burrow. Make sure you eat well and get some color into those cheeks. I'll see you at the next meeting."

Rosaleen smiled at Mrs. Weasley and placed Persephone gently on the ground so she could embrace the closest thing that she had to a mother. She heard Mrs. Weasley's breathing hitch and she squeezed Rosaleen tightly.

"Thank you. I promise I'll write." Rosaleen spoke lowly. She too was getting somewhat emotional.

She shook Mr. Weasley's hand and bid farewell to Moody. She and Tonks spoke for a few moments about what to wear to the Opera. They both seemed intrigued by the idea of going undercover. As Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny said their farewells and boarded the train, Rosaleen made her way to Lupin.

He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets with a very undefinable look on his face. Rosaleen sighed and looked away, afraid of what she was about to say. It all made her feel too exposed.

Lupin could tell that Rosaleen was conflicted with what to say, for he very much felt the same way. He would not see her everyday. Even though the past few days had been rocky, it would be hard to go back to a life in which she was not around. She looked at him with those sad, age betraying eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're the first real friend I've had in a long time, Remus. That is really important to me. You're really important to me and I'll miss you."

She looked away again, that had sounded jumbled and ridiculous. Surely she was more articulate than that?

Lupin smiled faintly and could not help but to take her hand in his. She turned her eyes to him and waited for him to speak. The moment felt like an eternity.

"I'll miss you as well. The house will feel empty, especially without you." He stopped suddenly, and wondered if this was the right time to say what was in his heart. Rosaleen put Persephone on the ground once again and dug in her pocket for a moment. Then she opened his hand and placed something warm and metallic in the palm.

He looked down and saw that it was her bracelet with the green jasper charm. He looked up at her with astonishment and she shrugged in return.

"I thought it would help chase away nightmares." Suddenly, the train let out a warning whistle. It was time to go. Rosaleen picked up Persephone and gave him one last look.

"Goodbye, Remus. I'll see you at meetings and for the Opera." Lupin nodded and watched as she walked away and called behind her.

"Until then, Rosaleen." He watched as she boarded the train and made her way into the passenger cars, finally settling in the same compartment as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

Lupin fingered the bracelet in his hand. He was a prize fool. If he had any bravery in him, he would have embraced her for all to see. He would have told her everything he kept buried in his being.

The train gave one last call and finally began it's journey to Hogwarts. Lupin stood on the platform a few feet from the Weasleys, Tonks and Moody and watched as the familiar faces in the train's window waved to them. Rosaleen smiled along with the teenagers and then gave him one last solid nod.

When the train had passed them by, Lupin placed the bracelet in his pocket and released a rather heavy sigh. Mrs. Weasley took him by the arm and patted his back.

"She'll be back, Remus. I'm sure she's feeling the same way about you." Lupin nodded and wanted to chuckle. It was hard to hide anything from Molly Weasley.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this super-sized chapter! Next up: Rosaleen and the teenagers on the Hogwarts Express, the start of term feast, an interesting reception as a new professor, Hermione overhears a conversation, investigating the MacDuff family, a sighting of Collinwood and the first day of classes.

Please Read and Review!

Love Ya!

Leah P!

To Lyta: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and that you are enjoying the triangle! Snape did not intend the dreams, but someone else may have...I'm not sure if the Malfoy's will find out. They may try to flatter her once they find out that Rosaleen is friends with Snape. She will be spending some time with him now that she is at Hogwarts. Truth is, I'm not sure what is going to happen until I am writing it! Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again!

To Miria: Rosaleen is on her way to Hogwarts! I cannot wait for her to get there! Thanks for the review, I can't wait to hear what you think!

To Astarael Undomiel: There will come a time when Remus will stop pushing Rosaleen away, I promise. He is beginning to realize what he has done and will come to regret it. Thank you for your loyalty! I have not read "Why do you Stare," but I will remember to do so! Thanks!

To Larka: I am glad that you were entertained! I am sorry that you found the talking to be out of character. Thanks for the review!

To Dianatyne: Snape ultimately can be trusted, however, he complicates things for Rosaleen and Remus. But it is the complication that makes the story worth the while! Thanks for your support!

To Erlina Elf: Here is the next chappie for you! I believe Remus will abandon his reasoning before long and will want Rosaleen more than anything. Until then there is the matter of Snape. I am happy to e-mail you! Much thanks!

To Angel of Harlem: It just may be an angsty love pentagon before long! Add in Collinwood and Sirius and viola! Haha. Anyway, I got the "U2 Show" coffee table book for Christmas! I love it! Don't worry, I won't leave Hallahiriel on the back of Owynvan's horse much longer. There will be a lovely action-packed chapter on the way with loads of Faramir and Boromir! I may end up entitling one of Rosaleen's chapters "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own." Love Ya!


	12. Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twelve: Arrivals

* * *

Hermione settled into the compartment that she shared with her friends and with Professor Jasper. It would be good to be back at school and back in classes. Ron, Ginny and Harry fell into a game of exploding snap, while Professor Jasper kept her eyes outside the window and the passing scenery.

Their new teacher was young and nice and didn't seem to be anyone to be suspicious of. Yet something did not add up. After the day in the kitchen, when she saw that Professor Jasper had no reflection, Hermione had only one thought on her mind.

Vampire.

But that was impossible.

Professor Jasper had walked out in the sun extensively earlier that day and also on the outing to Diagon Alley. She worked with priests and had a rosary...something that most vampires would avoid. Religious imagery was something that creatures of the night were not prone to embrace. She wanted to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny; but she felt compelled to find as much information as she could before she publically went after her nice, new professor with accusations.

She had, after all, trusted Professor Lupin.

The door to their compartment opened with a breeze and saw that Neville Longbottom stood before them. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked up as well and almost in chorus they all greeting him in the same way.

"Hello Neville!"

With this united sound, Rosaleen turned her head to see a boy with a full face and a lopsided smile in his school robes at their door. All of the teenagers looked happy to see him and vice versa. He cast a nervous look in her direction then looked to Harry with a questioning glance. Harry bid Neville to sit down and then nodded in Rosaleen's direction.

"Neville, this is Professor Jasper. She's filling in for Professor Filtwick in Ravenclaw and in charms. She's also teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Neville looked at her with a slight amount of confusion.

"Teaching two subjects? Has that ever been done before?" Rosaleen's eyebrows went up in distress and she gave him a unaware smile.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Hermione saw the brisk look of panic sweep over her Professor's face and decided to say nothing so she would not worry. The truth is that no one had taught more than one class in quite some time. One subject for seven different years, two different sections that combine two houses equal out to fourteen different sections of students.

Double that and twenty-eight classes is what Professor Jasper was facing.

Luckily, once students completed their fifth year and taken their O.W.L.S., the classes thinned out thanks to the fact that they are taking classes based on the field that they wished to go into. Yet, Hermione just shrugged and feigned innocence. She thought Professor Jasper would become exhausted, but she had no doubt that she would do her best to accomplish what she had come to do.

Neville joined them in the compartment and in the game of exploding snap. Rosaleen poked her finger into Persephone's cage and rubbed the tuft of hair on the cat's neck. Rosaleen's thoughts wandered back to Grimmauld Place, where Lupin would return to alone. The Weasleys were only there until the kids went back to school and then they were to return home to the Burrow.

Rosaleen didn't really know why she felt this way about Remus Lupin in particular. She had met many men in her lifetime and had safely stayed at a distance with them. Perhaps she would've taken mortal men more seriously if she too were still mortal. Attachment was particularly hard for her; she had seen generations born and die within the span that she had lived.

But Lupin was different. It had been a long time since she had felt anything other that guilt and the need for redemption. What she felt around him was hope.

And worry. She worried about him.

Hunting and ridding evil had numbed her in the smallest sense. She did not worry when on certain missions or about herself because she felt that she had the upper hand. Yet, Lupin had the ability to make her feel vulnerable. Rosaleen worried about him when he was alone; she knew what thoughts could appear when one was alone.

She imagined him at the moment, isolated in the dank confines at Grimmauld Place, which up until that morning, was full of warmth and company. Perhaps he was thinking of her. Rosaleen shook the thought from her head and pulled her jacket around her. She leaned into the window and felt the pull of sleep in her eyes.

* * *

_The noise of the compartment fell away and Rosaleen found herself in what seemed to be a library. Thick, leather-bound tomes of every shade sitting on shelves of the deepest, polished wood. She was standing next to a table that accommodated_ _the books and study materials of two students; a girl with sunset-colored hair and a boy with tawny, unkempt hair. Rosaleen bent down for a closer look._

_It was the seventeen year old version of Remus Lupin._

_The pretty red-haired girl shook her head and looked to the clock on the wall. Her green, familiar eyes sparkled in the bit of sunlight that peeped in through the windows._

"_I can't imagine where they have gone, Remus." The girl spoke up in a tone that Rosaleen could not discern as worried or irritated._

"_Well, if James and Sirius are up to their normal activities, I would venture a guess and say that they have gotten a detention by now." Lupin cracked a wry smile and Rosaleen noticed the way that he looked at the girl in front of him._

_Before either of them could speak again, two teenage boys appeared from the stacks of books and waved to the two at the table. One boy had short, unmanageable dark hair that stuck up in an unruly fashion in the back and wore glasses. He looked just like...Harry Potter. The second boy smiled mischievously and whispered as not to get caught._

"_Lily! Remus! Come down to the lake with us!" Lupin looked up with a knowing smile and shook his head._

"_What did you and James do now, Sirius?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and still beckoned for them both to come._

"_Don't have time to tell you at the moment. Snivellus is on his way." Rosaleen heard the girl named Lily sigh in a frustrated tone behind her._

"_Not again, James." The bespectacled boy took her by the hand urged her to walk with him._

"_Don't worry, Lilly. It was nothing that he could not handle and learn from." Lily sighed again, picked up her books and allowed James to pull her toward the library door. She turned and called over her shoulder to Lupin._

"_Are you coming, Renus?" He looked up from his book and nodded._

"_I'll be down in a little while. There are still a few things that I have to look up." James and Lilly nodded and waved while Sirius still stuck his head out from the bookshelf._

"_Better make it fast, Moony. See you outside." She watched as Sirius caught up with Lilly and James and then turned her attention to Lupin. Rosaleen knew all too well what the look on his face meant.

* * *

_

Rosaleen heard the train come to a grinding halt and awoke with a start to find Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all donning their school robes. She looked around as to gain her bearings and Ron spoke up.

"We were just about to wake you, Professor. We're here." Rosaleen stood up, buttoned her jacket and gathered her shoulder bag and Persephone in her case. Students began bustling in the walkways outside their compartment. As she began to follow the teenagers out of the train, Hermione gave her a sideways glance and shook her head.

"You should change, Professor. We go straight to the Great Hall from here." Rosaleen looked down at her clothes and then nodded in return.

"Thank you, Hermione. Go ahead, I will see you all inside." Rosaleen sat down and moved to dig in her shoulder bag through her books and her spare parchment to pull out her new robes. They were a deep purple so dark that it could trick the eye to think it was black.

She slid the robes over her head and then once again moved to dig in her bag. She rummaged around the bottom and pulled out her hairbrush. Rosaleen arranged her slept-on hair into a long, loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She then picked up her luggage once more and made her way off the train. She felt like a very convincing imposter. Was she really ready for this?

Mustering what courage she had, the new Professor stepped off the Hogwarts Express and looked around her new surroundings. Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance and it was quite unlike anything that she had seen before.

Black carriages were transporting the students to the castle and were pulled by great winged beasts. Rosaleen had never seen the beasts before, but had read about them in the books that Lupin had loaned to her. They were Thestrals, creatures who could only be seen by those who had encountered death.

At that moment, she wondered if she could see them more clearly than anybody possibly could. Suddenly, a carriage stopped before her and Rosaleen stepped into it and sat down.

Thoughts raced through her mind about the events that were about to occur. So much faith had been sent in her direction. Could she live up to it? Or would she fail?

She had never really been given charge of anything as fragile as young, mortal lives. Her work was private and no one had become close to her, save for the priests at St. Marinas. It was so foreign to need and be needed.

For the first time in over a century, Rosaleen Jasper was scared.

As the carriage slowed to a halt, Rosaleen stepped out and found herself face to face with the serious features of Minerva McGonagall. Rosaleen greeted the witch with a mildly petrified grin.

"There you are, Professor Jasper. Come with me or we shall be late for the sorting." Professor McGonagall spun on her heel and led Rosaleen through the threshold of the castle doors.

She lost McGonagall's pace and looked upwards as paintings moved and the staircases changed directions. Realizing that she had fallen behind, Rosaleen doubled her steps and was soon walking side by side with McGonagall.

"Should I not go to my quarters first and leave my things?" McGonagall shook her head and continued walking towards the Great Hall.

"There's no time for that. If you leave it with the rest of the luggage that belongs to the students, it will be taken care of." McGonagall pointed to where a great pile of luggage sat. Rosaleen looked down at her mewing kitten and then back to the witch.

"Even my kitten?" McGonagall stopped in her tracks before the Hall door and looked the slightest bit irritated with Rosaleen.

"For Merlin's sake, your kitten will be fine, girl." Rosaleen took notice of the look and quickly placed her shoulder bag and Persephone on the floor with the rest of the luggage and felt comfort in the fact that there were cages with owls and cats nearby.

She hurried to the door beside Professor McGonagall and watched as the latter swung the doors wide open. Rosaleen tried very hard not to look agape of what sprawled out in front of her. There were four very long tables of students all clad in their Hogwarts robes and sitting with their houses. The ceiling above looked like the nighttime sky and candles floated in midair effortlessly.

She felt the eyes of curious students on her from either direction. Rosaleen kept her chin up and tried not to look lost or dumbfounded as she followed McGonagall towards the raised staff table in the front. She saw a few familiar faces as she approached; Professors Dumbledore and Snape. McGonagall pointed to the vacant chair in between Snapeand a pleasant looking witch.

"There you go, Professor Jasper. Take a seat between Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. The sorting is about to begin." She gave Rosaleen a firm nudge.

Rosaleen walked briskly to the seat and sat down. Snape shot a furtive look in her direction. As she opened her mouth to speak to him, Professor Sprout turned to her and offered out her hand.

"You must be Professor Jasper. I am very happy to finally meet you. I'm Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and instructor of Herbology. Quite an undertaking, teaching two subjects. I can't even say the last time someone even attempted."

"It's very good to meet you, Professor Sprout." Rosaleen tried not to look stunned by the comment and shook Professor Sprout's hand quickly. She looked out over the tables of students and emitted a barely-audible sigh. Rosaleen heard a chuckle to her left and then heard Snape speak.

"Bite off more than you can chew?" Rosaleen swallowed the lump of uncertainty that had collected in her throat and replied in a strong, but quiet tone.

"I don't believe so, Professor Snape." But Rosaleen felt a tinge of doubt in her belly. Surely someone in Grimmauld Place would've told her if something had not been done and should not be attempted.

Before Snape had a chance to respond, Professor McGonagall called the entire Hall to attention. She stood by a stool that housed the shabbiest looking, patched-up hat that she had ever seen. Soon she called the first years forward and then began to call the children's names. One after one, they answered and stepped up to find out what house they would live under for the next seven years of their lives.

Rosaleen clapped as students were sorted into Ravenclaw and then welcomed to their table by their elder classmates. The new classmen in her house included Imogen Holcomb, Rowan Steeple and his twin sister Beth, Geoffrey Doolittle, Victoria Leighton, Toby Barnesworth, Nicola Banks, Jonathan Wright and Annaliese Cooke. Rosaleen made a mental note to find the Ravenclaw Tower and the common room to officially introduce herself to the students.

As the sorting ceremony came to a halt, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and called out to the audience of anxiously awaiting students. They all turned to him with rapt attention and he raised his hands in welcome.

"And thus begins another year at Hogwarts. Before we commence with the feast, I thought I would make the announcement for the start of notices. Professor Filtwick is taking some much needed time off and is enjoying a year of sabbatical abroad. Filling in for him in Charms and as head of Ravenclaw is Professor Rosaleen Jasper..." Rosaleen felt all of the eyes in the room turn to her with curiosity.

"It is customary to stand in such situations, Professor." Snape hissed in a apathetic way. As Rosaleen stood up so everyone could get a good look at her, she heard Professor Dumbledore continue.

"Professor Jasper is a very gifted witch that comes to Hogwarts via Boston. In addition to her duties in Professor Filtwick's stead, she has also consented to step into the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." She listened as the entire hall took in a surprised gasp and looked closely to scrutinize the young-looking witch.

Unfazed by the response, Dumbledore concluded his introduction, "Please welcome Professor Jasper!"

Loud applause came from the direction of the Ravenclaw table and from the section of the Gryffindor table that housed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Thankful and relieved by the response, Rosaleen smiled and bowed her head as a gesture. As the clapping subsided, Rosaleen eased back into her chair with a renewed bit of confidence.

Professor Dumbledore continued with other notices and Rosaleen listened at full attention. After mentioning that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds and that Mr. Filch would not tolerate any magic in the hallways, Dumbledore smiled and waved his hands.

"There is no more to be said but this; tuck in."

What seemed to be endless amounts of food magically appeared onto the tables. Rosaleen looked on as the students happily dug in to their meals. It occurred to her at this point that eating in front of the whole school like this on a daily basis would prove to be a very daunting task.

Rosaleen managed to ladle out some soup and a helping of black pudding and made a strong effort to clear most of it from her dishes. As the feast ended and the students were lead to their quarters by the prefects, the Headmaster made his way over to her.

"I hope that you are finding everything to your liking, Professor?" Rosaleen smiled at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Indeed, I am. The castle is marvelous." Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled lightly and he returned the smile she had given him.

"Good. I will have Professor Snape show you to your quarters. I believe you will find a package there that arrived from Boston earlier this afternoon. Now, you should retire for the evening. I fear that tomorrow will prove to be a busy day and you must get acclimated. Have a good evening, Professor." Rosaleen nodded solemnly and watched as the Headmaster approached the Potions Master.

Snape didn't looked thrilled about the task, but consented anyway. As Dumbledore walked on, Snape gave Rosaleen a aloof look and motioned for her to follow him. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Snape turned on his heel briskly and led her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Rosaleen kept two paces behind him, not really wanting to carry on with any more verbal jabs. He lead her upstairs and around corners. Paintings and their subjects moved and cast a curious eye on her. He came to a halt in a quiet corridor and opened the seventh door on the left.

"Your quarters, Professor." Snape spoke lowly. Rosaleen poked her head into the room and saw a huge, four-poster bed with deep blue draperies, a mahogany desk and a matching armoire, a lovely fireplace and an overstuffed chair next to it that was being occupied by a dozing Persephone.

Rosaleen stepped in and saw her luggage piled beside the armoire and a few items on the bed. As she stepped closer, she saw that it was the package that Dumbledore had mentioned. It was covered with the familiar scrawl of Father McCarthy's script and beside it lay a blue and bronze striped scarf. Rosaleen smiled to herself as she recognized the colors belonging to the house of Ravenclaw.

She reached for the package and knew that Snape still lingered in the doorway. Rosaleen unwrapped the brown paper and found four prayer candles, two leather bound books and a velveteen pouch covered by a folded letter on the top. She opened the letter and read quietly.

_Rosaleen,_

_I hope all is faring well in jolly old England. I thought that you may be interested in the books, your employer has made me aware of your interest in the MacDuff legacy (though you have personally studied all you could on your own). I am sorry if you feel that you have been deceived, for I knew of the predicament concerning your friend Heathcliff and the MacDuff's for sometime. Understand, Rose, that I felt myself to be the wrong person to inform you of the goings on across the pond. The tomes are from what was believed to be Heathcliff's lair outside of Venice. They were sent to the Monastery late last week from our contacts out of Rome._

_As for the opera glasses and the earrings, the other fathers and I thought that you may need them if you are to take in a show._

_The candles, are as always for your never-ending quest for forgiveness. I noticed that you did not take any with you and that they may prove to be beneficial._

_Will send news as it comes._

_God be with you,_

_Father McCarthy_

Rosaleen opened up the pouch and found a pair of antique gold and black opera glasses and a pair of dangling, Victorian earrings adorned with blood red garnets and tiny pearls. Of course she was not angry with Father McCarthy, she assumed that he had taken a step back because he feared of meddling too much in the wizarding world. She placed the earrings and glasses back into the pouch and chuckled lightly to herself.

"News from Boston?" Rosaleen turned and saw that Snape stood in the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest.

"Father McCarthy sent some books he acquired from the monastery's contacts in Rome. He said that they believe that the books came from Heathcliff Collinwood's last known lair outside of Venice. They contain information on the MacDuff clan." Rosaleen picked up the books and handed them to Snape for him to examine.

"I should think Dumbledore would like to see these." He turned the books over in his hands and opened them to scan a few pages.

"I will show them to him in the morning." Snape handed the books back to Rosaleen and she placed them gently on her desk. Everything he said sounded so cold and menacing, even though at the moment she did not find him to be so.

"And what about those? Why did the priest send them?" Rosaleen looked back to the package and knew that he was referring to the candles. She picked two of them up and placed them on the desk as well.

"The candles, Professor Snape, are for praying. He thought that I may want to use them." Snape let a tinge of a mildly-amused look haunt his face. Blink and it would be missed.

"Divine intervention?" He growled at her, not trying to look too curious.

"I am in need of all the help that I can get. Divine intervention is gladly welcome." Rosaleen unpacked the other two candles and set them on the mantle of the fireplace. As she stepped away with her back turned, she heard him comment.

"You present yourself as someone that is in complete control." Rosaleen sighed and turned around to face him.

"I do what I can. However, let's not pretend that we know anything about each other, Professor Snape." She remained emotionless as she looked at him. Snape nodded curtly and took a backwards step out of the door.

"I should go. I hope you find everything suitable, Professor Jasper. You should be getting to bed–take your potion." Rosaleen visibly grimaced with mention of the potion and he took notice.

"Did something happen to it?" Rosaleen avoided his steely look and nodded.

"I left it. I gave it to Remus. He needed it more than I." Snape admitted a frustrated sigh.

That bloody potion. He would have to make it for the third time.

"I will make it tonight–" Before he could finish Rosaleen shook her head and spoke up.

"Please, don't worry with it tonight. I don't want to trouble you. You can give it to me tomorrow."

Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What are you up to, Professor Jasper? You do not seem like yourself."

"I thought that since we would be working together that it would be easier if I–"

"Were passive? I daresay it does not suit you and it makes you look suspicious." Rosaleen saw a delicate wave of anger pass over him.

She couldn't understand it. She tried to be civil and he was angry and when she was angry he was angry.

"I'll bring you the potion tomorrow. Good evening." Rosaleen watched as Snape pivoted and hurried out the door. His black robes billowing wildly behind him.

* * *

A/N: Next up–Lupin's thoughts, Rosaleen's first day of classes and more about the MacDuff inheritance. Please Read and Review! Love You All!

To Marie: Thanks for the long review! I loved it! I never thought of Collinwood as Lecter–that it a pretty cool comparison! The inheritance was something that Rosaleen never knew about. She never knew her family in Scotland, and since her parents were murdered after they were cut off from Maleficent–she never really knew about Rosaleen and Rosaleen in turn never thought that any of the MacDuff's were still alive. I hope that helps. I am sorry that you are losing patience with Remus, but things will heat up soon enough in our messy little love triangle. Love ya!

To Mags4711: Thanks for the kind words! Here is the next chapter–don't worry it is not abandoned! The romance will build and get more complicated! That I promise you!

To Angel of Harlem: Collinwood will be here soon enough as well as a certain godfather in one form or another! I am just finishing up my new Halla and Boromir chapter! Full of action, it is! Anyway, were you lucky enough to get tickets to the Fleet Center shows? I got shut out of the Chicago tickets during the fan club presale and when the tickets went to the public! I am very sad-( But there is always the fall. I am glad Larry said something about it at the Grammy's last night, though. Much Love! Can't wait to hear from you!

To Dianatyne: Thanks for reading...this chapter starts the frequent Snape involvement! Things will get more interesting very quickly!

Miria: Rosaleen is going to be just a smidge stressed out by her duties in and outside of the school, but she is determined to cope. She wouldn't dare give Snape the satisfaction of seeing her struggle! Thanks fro reading!

To Larka: Thanks for the review and the suggestion of the rewording–I'll go back to look at it and make a note to change it!

AstaraelUndomiel: Don't worry, Snape is not a perv! The opera will be coming up soon! Do you have any suggestions on what opera Tonks, Lupin, Rosaleen and Collinwood should attend? I also promise you more smoochies! Stay tuned!


	13. The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Thirteen: The Ghost of You

* * *

"_Came in from a rainy Thursday  
On the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly _

I turned on the lights, the TV  
And the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some are saying  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive."

–Duran Duran, "Ordinary World"

* * *

The fireplace at Grimmauld Place burned and crackled brightly as Lupin took in the warmth late in the evening. The house was so empty that words could not suffice just what he felt. He looked down at what he held in his palm with curious thoughts bouncing around in his mind.

Lupin had been looking at the bracelet for hours. The jasper stone caught the firelight and glowed and iridescent gray-green. Lupin thought about Rosaleen at Hogwarts; she was about to begin her first day. Soon she would be in the classroom amongst students, teaching charms and defensive techniques.

He would not see her for awhile.

As Lupin sat in his chair with the bracelet entwined around his long fingers, he thought of what he could do to push thoughts of her from his mind. There was, of course, the potion that she had entrusted to him, but he did not wish for a dreamless sleep.

"_Your incessant thinking is what gets you in trouble, Remus."_

Once again, the familiar rumble of Sirius's voice appeared in the back of his head. Lupin winced in disbelief, he really should not allow his imagination to run away with him like that. It wasn't healthy.

"If memory serves me correctly, Sirius, my thinking has gotten you out of some very dangerous situations in the past." Lupin quickly scolded himself for answering out loud. He had surely gone mad.

"_Indeed, however, matters of the heart should not take so much thought. Stop analyzing and tell her how you feel, for Merlin's sake."_

Lupin sat for awhile and mulled over the suggestion. Finally, he sighed and answered, telling himself that it was not Sirius's voice he was hearing but a figment of his imagination.

"Rosaleen is away now. She's at Hogwarts. I will not see her again for some time."

"_Write her. Ask her to meet you on a Hogsmeade weekend or even another night. She is a teacher not a student, she is allowed to leave the grounds. Write her, Remus. I am sure she would love to hear from you."_

The voice was right in some respect. He probably should write her. Lupin pulled himself from his chair and hobbled to the desk to retrieve a quill, some ink and a page of parchment. As he sat to arrange his thoughts and words, Lupin realized that it would be dawn soon. It had been another sleepless night.

* * *

Rosaleen felt a slight sting upon her skin and rolled over quickly to see that the sun peeked through a tiny sliver on the side of her window's curtains. It was morning and she had forgotten to charm the glass of her window to block out the sun. She scurried out of the way of the light and scared Persephone awake by her sudden movement.

She mumbled the charm quickly and swished her wand. This was the morning that she would begin her new title as professor. Rosaleen hoped that it would go smoothly.

She dressed in a fitted navy and plaid knee-grazing skirt and a tailored heather-blue dress shirt. Over which she wore a new robe that she bought in Diagon Alley; it was a deep navy that fit much like her waistcoat until it hit the top of her hips and then it fell floor length like a dress and the sleeves flared slightly at the wrists. As she buttoned the front of her robe, she pulled the collar of her dress shirt out of the robe's square neck so it was visible.

As she brushed her hair and twisted the front away from her face, Rosaleen thought of the day ahead and how she hoped that she would remember everything she wanted to say. As she looked at her pale reflection in the mirror that she charmed, Rosaleen smiled brightly and saw her porcelain, extended fangs and ran her tongue over them in contemplation.

She wished that she could be rid of them for once and for all.

Rosaleen charmed them and watched them shrink into the normal size canines that humans should have. The charm would have to do. She placed her wand in her robe pocket and kissed Persephone's head. She would be late for breakfast on her first morning if she did not get going.

As Rosaleen made her way through the corridors and to the stairs, students hurried around her. She decided to follow the masses to the Great Hall, seeing as though she had been warned about the moving staircases numerous times by all of the Weasleys, Lupin, Harry and Hermione.

Rosaleen got caught up in the aesthetics of the castle and looked upward as she entered the Great Hall and made her way to the staff table. That is, until she walked into a brick wall with a beard.

"Oy! Sorry there! Yeh must be Professor Jasper! I didn't get ter shake yer hand at the feast yesterday. Me name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper for the school and I also teach the care of magical creatures."

Rosaleen looked up at the large, broad man with the unkempt beard and smiled. Even though he looked gruff and mountainous, Rubeus Hagrid had a very kind demeanor. When he extended his hand to her, she shook it gingerly.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Hagrid." She smiled warmly and he gave her a towering nod in return.

"Now, if ye'll 'cuse me, I got some beasts te ready before class."

Rosaleen smiled again as Hagrid scooted past her and continued to make her way to the staff table, where once again, her empty seat lay between Professors Sprout and Snape. With a courageous sigh, Rosaleen sat down.

Snape did not offer her a greeting or even a sideways glance. She smoothed her robes and was careful not to wrinkle them. After a long, unraveling of silence; Snape growled at her.

"The potion is done. I actually made two batches of it, in case you decide to dole it out or lose it once again."

Rosaleen's first inclination was to sneer and throw something as equally annoying at him. However, she improved her posture and merely smiled. She wished to be in a good mood when she entered the classroom for the first time and not seething from verbal swordplay with Severus Snape.

"That was very considerate of you, Professor. When can I pick it up?"

Snape looked confused, as if he had predicted just how she would respond to his remark. Obvious to Rosaleen, he had predicted wrong. She watched as he took a moment to gather his thoughts and then he spoke dryly and in a nondescript tone.

"I'll bring it around after classes."

Rosaleen nodded and turned back to her breakfast of tea and oatmeal and thought about the rest of the day that lay ahead. The charms classes would be very straightforward, thanks very much to Professor Filtwick's lengthy, day-by-day "suggestions" that she had found in the desk in her quarters. She knew all of the charms, so it was almost like teaching by numbers.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a whole other scenario. She had worked on the lessons for an entire month while at Grimmauld Place and had helpful and constructive input from Lupin. Rosaleen had learned from Harry, Ron and Hermione that he was the only teacher in the position in the previous five years that was credible. It was obvious to her that they held him in high regard and trusted him. She only wished that she could live up to his standard; or at least do him justice with the direction he had given her.

Something told her that it should be him teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. It should have been him for the last three years, but instead of risking placing a wolf, who was otherwise a kind and gentle man; they hired imposters. Now they entrusted it to her–a vampire with justice on her mind and a heart full of guilt.

Rosaleen allowed her mind to wander to Grimmauld Place and think about what Lupin was doing at the moment. The full moon was only days away and soon he would go into hiding. He was probably pale and drawn and feeling a little alone since the train had left for Hogwarts and the Weasley's had returned home the day before.

She decided to write him a letter when the day was put to rest. Rosaleen hoped that he would write her back.

It had been awhile since she had known anyone long enough to miss them; yet she waited to see Remus Lupin turn the corner of the Great Hall and flash her his famous lopsided grin that he wore in the mornings.

Rosaleen was freed from her reverie by the sight of the students and staff rising from their tables. Classes were about to begin and she felt her nerves crackle with a burst of anxiety.

It would be a very long, interesting day.

* * *

By lunchtime, Rosaleen felt her worry set in. The classes were larger than she had initially thought and learning names for seven years and four houses would surely be a trick. Teachers like Snape and McGonagall probably matched a name to a face and it was cemented in their memory forever.

Then there was the task of not getting lost thanks to the staircases. She lost momentum in the classroom after getting lost going to the Charms corridor in the morning. The looks on the first years faces said it all.

Rosaleen Jasper is a hack.

Or at least, that is what she interpreted it as.

Thankfully for her, the class itself went smoothly, no one lost an eye, broke a window or charmed another classmate's hair green by accident. Some would call that a success, but Rosaleen called it luck.

Before Rosaleen could sit at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore approached her with a small smile and the mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Professor Jasper, would you please follow me?"

She felt panicked, but calmly held onto her books and nodded. She walked behind the headmaster as he lead her up stairs. Before she could censor herself, Rosaleen was apologizing profusely.

"I am sorry that I was late to class today, the staircases got me turned backwards. As a member of the staff I know that it is no excuse but..."

Dumbledore came to a halt before a painting and stated loudly, "Higgledy Piggeldy."

Of course, Rosaleen paid no attention to this because she was too busy making amends.

"And as for the students names, I know I can learn them..."

She stepped blindly through where the painting had been just moments before while following Dumbledore's every step. With the last syllable of her apology falling from her lips, she finally noticed the numerous pairs of eyes looking back to her curiously. Rosaleen froze and leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered.

"Pardon me sir, but where are we?" Dumbledore laughed lightly and patted her on the shoulder.

"We're on the west side of the castle in Ravenclaw Tower. I thought that you might like to have lunch with your house in the common room so you all can have a proper introduction."

Rosaleen smiled weakly, knowing once again that she painted herself as a daffy fool. Dumbledore raised his hands to gain the students attention and began to speak.

"As you know, Professor Filtwick has taken a year of sabbatical and we have hired Professor Jasper to fill in with Charms and being Ravenclaw's head of house as well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I thought it to be wise that you all have a forum to get to know the new Professor and to give her a warm Ravenclaw welcome. Therefore, I am permitting you to have lunch in the common room today. Feel free to ask her questions, I am sure she is willing to oblige." Dumbledore patted her elbow with encouragement and turned to leave. As soon as exited, food magically appeared on the tables in copious amounts.

Rosaleen breathed in a sigh of relief and sat in one of the large blue chairs by the fireplace. She watched as the students happily took their meal and sat down before her on the floor like children getting ready to be read a bedtime story.

The common room was exquisite, with the thick blue and bronze draperies, dark wood, overstuffed chairs and sofas. Rosaleen diverted her attention back to the students, who were now all accounted for and waiting for her to begin.

"Before we get started, how about we go around the room and have each of you say your names and what year you are in."

After the students introduced themselves, Rosaleen opened the floor to questions. They started off pretty standard with "How old are you?" or "Have you ever taught before?" It wasn't until one of the first years, Rowan Steeple, raised his hand and asked a very straightforward question.

"What did you do in Boston if you were not a teacher?" Rosaleen gave a small sigh and thought over about how to respond. Did she say Vampire Hunter? A secret ally of the Roman Catholic Church? She smiled at little Rowan and replied.

"I worked in a position that could be compared to an auror, I helped find people who practiced in the dark arts. I suppose that is why they hired me for the Defense post." Rosaleen kept smiling, but it was far more complicated than that. She hated lying and she wasn't very good at it. Little pauses and hesitations showed the uncertainty beneath her exterior. Rosaleen hoped the students wouldn't be able to read into it.

As the lunch period drew to a close, Rosaleen took another look around the Ravenclaw common room; it was her house and in it were the children that Dumbledore entrusted her to protect. She smiled faintly, putting her worries aside to bask in the faith that a few humans had in her; Dumbledore, Father McCarthy and Remus Lupin.

At that moment, she felt a little better.

* * *

When her last charms class was over, she retreated to her quarters and hoped that she was not required to go to dinner. Sitting next to Severus Snape and having to pretend to enjoy food was almost too much to go through again. Surely the seating arrangements would be flexible and not permanent.

She put her books on the desk and caught a glimpse of Persephone stretched out on the bed asleep. Rosaleen chuckled and walked over to her kitten and grumbled.

"Lazy bones." As she fell back on the bed, Rosaleen heard scratching coming from her window. She sighed, really wanting just to lie on the bed and mimic her cat, and made her way to the window. A large, grayish owl hung in flapped its wings and acted impatient for her to let it in.

Rosaleen opened the window and the owl landed on the sill. She detached the letter it carried and recognized the neat handwriting immediately. She sat on her bed and began to read:

_Rosaleen,_

_It has been less than twenty-four hours since you left and the house is horribly empty. I hope that you arrived safely and that your first day at Hogwarts is treating you well. In case I have forgotten to tell you, be aware of the staircases because they move and it is very easy to get turned around. _

_I will be leaving in a few days to take care of business, but I thought that I would write you before I left. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to contact me. I daresay that I would enjoy hearing from you about the most trivial of things. I keep expecting you to walk into the room at any moment, it's amazing that I have only known you for a month and yet I cannot remember a time that you were not here._

_Perhaps we could meet on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term? The Three Broomsticks is a very accommodating place for such events. It will be good to see you again outside formal meetings and events._

_I wish you luck in your first week, though I have all the faith in the world that you will do wonderfully in the position. I hope to hear from you soon._

_–R. J. Lupin _

_P.S. I, like you, believe the powers of jasper is an old wives tale. Even with your talisman I have been unable to sleep since you left._

Rosaleen reread certain lines over and over again. Especially the ones in which Lupin expects her to appear and when he confides that he has not been able to sleep since she has left for the school. Was he reeling her back in just to push her away once more? Rosaleen knew that Lupin's actions betrayed how he really felt. He cared about her, she knew that. Lupin cared for her as a friend that he related to on many levels.

So warm and yet so formal. The night they had kissed was the night that had changed everything between them. Friendship blurred and doubt had set in. Was it an accident? Because Rosaleen knew that accidents like that could happen. Yet there was so much emotion in the encounter. Maybe she was just imagining things.

So many thoughts. They clouded her brain as she sat at the desk, quill in hand and hoping to respond to Lupin before he left on his "business," which Rosaleen knew was the full moon. He was probably exhausted and sitting in front of the fireplace in the study.

Rosaleen twirled the quill between her fingers and stared at the parchment, willing words to form so she could write them. The gray owl flapped its wings impatiently and a knock came upon her door.

She raised an eyebrow, dropped the quill on the desk and rose to answer the door. When she turned the knob she saw an unpleasant sight waiting for her. Snape was standing in the hall, holding two bottles of the sleeping potion. He looked very unhappy to be there.

"Here." He thrust the bottles at her and she took them quickly.

"Thanks." Rosaleen placed the bottles on the desk and saw that Snape looked to be in no hurry to leave.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked with a confused look on her face and he stepped inside briskly and shut the door behind him.

"You weren't at supper. Are you ill?" He gave her a stern glare and Rosaleen sighed in defeat.

"No, I am just tired. I needed some time to think, recover and prepare for tomorrow." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

"First day not as you thought it would be? More than you bargained for?" Rosaleen shook her head negatively.

"No, it's just going to take me some time to adjust, but I am a fast learner." A bought of silence engulfed them for what seemed an eternity and then Snape spoke.

"I thought that I would ask if I could assist with the research of the MacDuff clan. Would you permit me to borrow one of the books the priest sent you?"

Rosaleen tried not to look shocked or taken aback. He wanted to help? She shrugged and went over to her bedside table where she placed the books that morning. She took one from the top of the pile and handed it to him.

As Snape took the book from her, his hand grazed hers and a tense moment unfolded between them. He took her by the hand and looked at it curiously.

"You're always so cold and so pale. How is that possible? You're like ice." Snape ran his index finger down the middle of her palm in interest.

Rosaleen didn't know how to respond and chuckled dryly, "And you're looking at me like a science project."

Snape's dark eyes met hers and he smirked again. He released her hand and gave her a nod.

"I appreciate the book. I wish you luck with the Defense classes tomorrow." Snape did not growl at her as he normally did, but spoke lowly. She nodded in return.

"Thank you, Professor for the potion...and for the help with the research." He nodded again and closed the door behind him. Rosaleen fell in the chair at her desk and rested her head in her hands.

What in the world had just happened?

* * *

A/N: next up: Rosaleen meets up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in class. She writes Lupin and she and Snape actually begin to understand each other. Also, news on Collinwood and his interest in the MacDuff's is discovered, leading up to fancy clothes and a night at the opera.

Now that school is over for the summer, I plan to write, write, write before _The Half Blood Prince _is released. I am going to update like crazy!

Please Read and Review!

Love, Leah P!

* * *

To AstaraelUndomiel: I am always happy to e-mail you with the link. I also promise that lots of smoochies will be coming up soon! I hope your story is going well, let me know when you upload it so I can read it! Thanks!

To Angel of Harlem: I haven't seen _Michael Collins _in a while! Here is a little taste of Sirius, but more is soon to come. Rosaleen and Remus will correspond via owl post for awhile, but she is going to meet him on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Collinwood's story is going to have a breakthrough in the next chapter, thanks to Snape's help. I am counting down the days until the U2 St. Louis show! It is a little over seven months away! Love ya mucho!

To Maniac Lyta (Marie): I LOVE the suggestion of "La Traviata"–or "The Fallen Woman." Alfredo and Violeta should be perfect. Thank you! Thank you! The DADA classes with Harry and the gang will be in the next chappie! Thanks for the help and the review!

To Erlina Elf: I never got to read your complete review:-(. Thanks for trying twice, though. Hopefully it will be easier if you leave a review for this chapter. Love ya!


	14. Building A Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Fourteen: Building A Mystery

* * *

"_You come out at night _

_that's when the energy comes _

_and the dark side's light _

_and the vampires roam..."_

— _Sarah McLachlan_

"_Building A Mystery_"

* * *

Rosaleen sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and mulled over the first words that she could possibly say to the sixth years. Everything she thought of sounded ridiculous and inarticulate. On the first day of the class, should she come off as strict and hard-nosed or cool and laid back?

It was a conundrum and a dilemma to say the least.

As the spacious classroom began to fill up, Rosaleen smiled as a few familiar faces appeared in the desks in front of her. Harry, Ron and Hermione filed in along with the other sixth years. She stood up from her chair and waited until the students got situated.

Fear clotted in the base of her chest and she felt like chuckling. Rosaleen had faced and fought creatures and villains for hundreds of years, yet the only thing that seemed to really scare her was standing in front of thirty teenagers and failing miserably.

Rosaleen cleared her throat and hoped the class would come to order when she intended it to. Much to her surprise, it did.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Jasper. All I ask of you in this class is that you do your best, pay attention and be respectful of others in the class."

As the last word trailed from her lips, Rosaleen heard a snicker from the second row. A boy with white blonde hair rolled his eyes openly. Rosaleen recognized him by description as Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione had much to say about him and Rosaleen knew from her work with the Order that his father was a Death Eater.

Rosaleen merely smiled and gave him a sideways glance, "Is there something I said that you take issue with, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled, shook his head and retorted rather pointedly, "Not at all, Professor. However, I am under the inclination that respect has to be earned, rather than blindly given."

Rosaleen's eyebrows furrowed. Was that comment directed at her? She pushed back the feelings of indignation and tried to think of something calm and nonchalant to say. Yet, before she could, Ron Weasley beat her to it.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. You haven't done anything to earn respect, all you do is humiliate and bully people."

Harry pulled at the sleeves of Ron's robes and Hermione smacked her forehead with exasperation. Before Rosaleen could step in, Draco stood and drew his wand and Harry rose to join Ron on the opposite side.

Rosaleen felt the pull of anger in her and kept her feelings in check for fear that her eyes would turn yellow. She drew her own wand and put herself between Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Wands away this minute! _I _am the professor and as long as you are under _my _supervision you all will respect one another. This will not happen again. I assure you all that you will not wasn't to cross or question my authority. Now sit down!"

"But..."Ron said weakly. Rosaleen knew that he was only standing up for himself and possibly for her. She cast him a gentle look and motioned for him to sit down. She hated coming down on Ron and Harry, but no matter how she felt–her duty in the classroom was to be impartial.

"Open your books to page 8..." She hadn't planned on using the books that day, but Rosaleen felt that hands on exercises left too much room for comments and altercations.

After class; Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way through the corridor leading toward the great hall. Ron looked frustrated by Malfoy's words to Professor Jasper. Harry sighed thickly and wished that he had gotten in one good spell before the Professor had broken up the confrontation.

"Someday I'll clobber Malfoy and everybody will cheer," Ron said moodily. Hermione nodded, but ultimately sided with the Professor.

"Professor Jasper was right in her actions, though. She is not in the position to play favorites. The last thing she needs is good old Lucius Malfoy coming around."

Even though Harry knew Hermione was right, he too would love to lay into Draco Malfoy and watch as he received the comeuppance he deserved. Now that Professor jasper was with the Order, she could not afford to have her cover blown.

Harry's mind was piqued with interest about the mysterious and important work that Professor Jasper was preforming for the organization. Perhaps he, Hermione and Ron would be lucky enough to stumble across the secret, like they had so many times before.

* * *

As the day was ending, Rosaleen finished her return letter to Lupin, though she would not send it until after the full moon to make sure that he was well enough to read and receive it. She picked up the book from her night table, the one that Father McCarthy had obtained from Rome. She wondered if Snape had made any progress on his end of the research.

Rosaleen floundered for a moment and mulled over the idea to visit Snape in his dungeon. Ultimately, it was a very bad idea. She would hate herself if anything of an indiscretion should happen.

She knew she was only considering it because she had become accustomed to being around people in England. Rosaleen Jasper was lonely and she was missing the musty comfort of Grimmauld Place most of all.

Rosaleen held the book to her chest and resolved to venture to the dungeon only to talk about the MacDuff clan. She really did want to know about her family and why a villain like Heathcliff Collinwood would align himself with the even more villainous Voldemort and why they both seemed to be interested with her ancestral inheritance.

As she turned the doorknob to leave, Persephone raised her head to yowl at her owner. Rosaleen shook her head and chuckled at the kitten.

"Ah, what do you know? Go back to bed, you lazy thing."

* * *

Severus Snape stood over a simmering cauldron in his dungeon as he heard a firm rap on the door. When he turned around, he saw the familiar presence of Rosaleen Jasper. She eyed him and clutched a book to her chest. Snape raised an eyebrow, he never thought that she would venture into his classroom. She seemed a bit of a recluse and only managed to appear in the great hall for a meal once a day.

"Looking for something, Professor?" He withheld his standard sneer and watched as she approached.

"I was just wondering how the research was going with the MacDuff's?" Rosaleen looked curious and her large, green eyes probed him for answers. Snape sighed and walked over to the book that laid on his desk. He had finished it just an hour before.

"Ah, yes. I didn't discover that much we already didn't know. They were a pureblood wizarding family, dating back to ancient Scottish history. First known member was Maeve MacDuff, who some said was royalty–a princess or something of the like. Her great-great granddaughter is Maleficent MacDuff. The fact that there is no mention of the male ancestors with the exception of Maleficent's lost son Martin, leads me to believe that the family's power is more predominant in the female members. The family highly values their matriarchy."

Her mouth fell open a sliver and she sighed, "No mention of any sort of inheritance?"

Snape shook his head no and watched as her cherubic face fell in the slightest way. He thought that she resembled one of the weeping, marble angels perched in a muggle cemetery. Rosaleen Jasper, much like the sullen seraphim, often seemed cold, distant and solemn. Those are the same things that others seemed to say about him.

She gestured to the door, "I suppose I better go. I appreciate all the help."

As she turned to leave, something possessed the normally restrained Snape and he caught her by the wrist. Rosaleen spun on her heel; she looked surprised but not frightened.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

She smiled a bit, hearing the soft tone in which he spoke and nodded, "That would be lovely."

* * *

It was strange, really, that Rosaleen found herself in Severus Snape's office sipping tea in a rather comfortable silence. When he asked her about classes, she recalled the run-in with the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years.

"It seems odd that those houses should constantly be paired together, since they hold such an extreme dislike for one another."

Rosaleen shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she had insulted him, being that he was the head of Slytherin. However, he merely nodded and went on with his tea until he asked in a dry tone, "Why did Collinwood kill your parents?"

She shrugged, "He killed many. He has no regard for human life. He is a monster."

Snape looked unsatisfied with her answer, "Come now, there must have been more to it than that if you are so set on revenge. You seem so passionate about it."

"I am. My parents were my world and I will avenge them by putting an end to Collinwood's too long reign. Would you not do the same if it were your family, Professor?" She was nearly screaming at him. How could he be so cold? She had thought they had made progress.

He looked at her darkly and nodded his head, "I would do the same. I am sorry if I angered you, for that was not my goal. I was only attempting to understand you better along with the root of your darkness."

Rosaleen felt her features soften and she eased her tea cup and saucer on to the desk as she stood.

"Thank you for the tea. If you will excuse me, I have a letter to send to Remus Lupin. Goodnight, Professor Snape." She gave him a weak, near-apologetic smile and exited his office quickly. Besides, she had her own reading on the MacDuff's to accomplish.

* * *

Three days later, after the full moon had waned, Remus Lupin returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place a little weaker and scruffier than when he had left. He limped into the kitchen to see that Molly Weasley had stopped by that morning. She left him a note on the counter that read:

_Remus,_

_I left you some food in the icebox, I suspect you'll need your energy after the past three days. Buckbeak has been fed and fresh sheets are on your bed._

_Take care,_

_Molly_

_P.S. Rosaleen sent you a letter to the Burrow. She was worried about security. The letter is on the kitchen table, I know you are anxious to read it. She is, after all, a very lovely girl._

Lupin smiled in spit of himself, Molly Weasley was maternal to a fault; but she was right to suspect that he was anxious to hear from Rosaleen. He sat at the table and picked up the envelope that had his name written across it in her angular and flowery script. Lupin opened it and began to read:

_Remus,_

_Hogwarts is treating me very well, though I daresay that it is you who should still occupy the Defense post. You are a wonderful and patient teacher and I can only hope to achieve such status as you. The students still talk about you with such fondness. You left such a wonderful impression._

_It is a little lonely without the hustle and bustle of the house. However, my charges in Ravenclaw seem to like me and the Charms classes are going smoothly, thanks in part to Professor Filtwick's detailed "suggestions" that he left in his desk for me to find._

_I would love to meet you on the first Hogsmeade weekend, Remus. I keep expecting to hear your voice or see you in the Great Hall. Besides, there is much to discuss concerning our dear friend that we have been searching for._

_I hope that you are doing well. Please take care of yourself and write whenever you can. I truly enjoy hearing from you. Please write in return to let me know where we should meet._

_Sincerely, _

_Rosaleen_

Lupin sat back in his chair, relieved that she had consented to meet him. He had been plagued with thoughts of her for days and what the voice of Sirius had said. Maybe he should throw caution to the wind. There was nothing wrong in pursuing a relationship with her. Rosaleen was interested in him–it was he who had pushed her away and not the other way around.

Nevertheless, her letter gave him hope.

* * *

A/N: Today is the big day! Book six will be released at midnight! Hooray! Anyway, in the next chappie: Rosaleen and Remus in Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione and Ron decide to do a little snooping. A night at the Opera, a little romance, one of Rosaleen's secrets is revealed, someone gets hurt and Heathcliff Collinwood makes his appearance!

Please Read & Review! Love Ya–

Leah P!

To Lupinsiriusluva: I didn't mix the names to get Collinwood, but that would have been pretty darn creative ;-). Actually, I was just trying to think of a name suitable for a decadent vampire and one that would sound like it would be around for hundreds of years. I think I was kinda influenced by _Wuthering Heights_, too. I am glad you like the story! Please review again!

To Marie (aka: ManiacLyta): Here is the next chappie! I will elaborate more on the classes, I promise. Thank you so much for all of the help and suggestions. I love your lengthy reviews! I hope to hear from you soon! Love and Thanks!

To Angel of Harlem: Here I am! The next chappie will be a doozy romantically, danger-wise and plot-wise. I promise you will not be disappointed and the wait and indecision will all be worth it! Let me know what you think! Love ya!


	15. To Put It Right

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

Author's Note: I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and Iintend tofinish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Fifteen: To Put It Right

* * *

"_Ooh, it gets dark! It gets lonely,  
On the other side from you.  
I pine a lot. I find a lot  
Falls through without you.  
I'm coming back, love.  
Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream,  
My only master. _

Too long I roam in the night.  
I'm coming back to his side, to put it right."

–Kate Bush

"Wuthering Heights"

* * *

A month into the term, Rosaleen had finally reached the day that she would experience the first school weekend at Hogsmeade village. More importantly, she would be meeting Remus Lupin at the Three Broomsticks. They had been corresponding via owl post since the term had began and she was very happy with the prospect of seeing him face to face again.

She dressed simply in black slacks, a gray blouse and her waistcoat while she twisted her hair at the nape of her neck. Rosaleen had come to many realizations during her first month of teaching. First and foremost, she realized that the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class was best preformed hands on and in pairs selected by herself. No pitting them house against house and placing them on opposite sides of the room was key.

Since her first week at Hogwarts, Rosaleen had been meeting Severus Snape nearly every night in his office for tea or in the school library. For some reason, there was this silent understanding that had flourished between them. He asked her no questions and in turn, she told him no lies.

Information about the MacDuff's had moved slowly, and had transpired over time with very much reading. That was how Rosaleen had spent most of her free time out of class–researching, grading papers or writing Lupin. The month had flown by.

As Rosaleen entered Hogsmeade with the students, she felt a smile play at her lips. It looked a little like something from a child's storybook. She walked on amongst the excited teenagers until she saw the sign heralding the Three Broomsticks. As she pushed the door open and scanned the room until her eyes fell on the familiar form that she had not seen in a month.

Remus Lupin had sat sipping his tea when a gentle tap came upon his shoulder. He turned around and saw the face of his ghost smiling brightly down at him. He stood quickly and returned Rosaleen's smile, he hoped that the nervousness did not show on his face.

"Hello, Rosaleen."

"I'm very happy to see you Remus, you look very well." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down across from him. Lupin surveyed her; she was still pale, but for the moment her sadness was nowhere to be seen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked with his calmest capability. She sighed and mulled over what to order.

"Tea would be lovely, thanks."

As he went to retrieve another teacup from Madame Rosmerta, Lupin scolded himself about his nerves. It was Rosaleen, his friend. He wandered back to the table and filled her cup with the teapot that had arrived much earlier. She murmured a thank you and he sat down once again.

Rosaleen wore her mysterious smile and pushed two books over to his side of the table. He raised an eyebrow and she finally spoke in a low tone.

"I thought you would find these interesting. They came from Rome, via Boston, to aid us in our search for answers concerning a certain family."

Lupin understood her cryptic talk about the MacDuff's. They could not be sure about any shady figures that were around them in the very popular and public place.

"Speaking of business, tomorrow night is the night. I hope you enjoy the opera." Lupin gave her a lopsided grin and Rosaleen looked a little surprised.

"When did you find out?"

"This very morning. Tonks came by with the news. Evidently, there has been two or three spottings in London and talk of an opera." Lupin whispered. Rosaleen thought for certain that Collinwood was more likely to turn up in Paris or Berlin, it seemed that he was set to stay in London, which all in all was very unlike him. Suddenly, Lupin's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Is everything all right, Rosaleen?" She looked up, smiled and sighed.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear. How about you?"

Lupin chuckled happily, and in all actuality, he did not and did not have the money to acquire some. He shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't."

"I'll take care of that tomorrow afternoon, leave it to me. What time should I be at the house?" Rosaleen questioned lightly while taking a sip from the teacup.

"I suppose around five, if we need to dress and go over things with Tonks." He could not help but marvel at the change in her. She seemed like a new person; happier than she was, but still more melancholy than she should be. Yet, his breath still caught in his chest when he saw her.

"I'll be there. This ought to be an interesting experience. Have you ever been to an opera?"

He shook his head, "No, this is a first for me."

Silence fell over them for a moment when she saw three familiar faces enjoying butterbeers at a corner table and were grinning at them. Lupin caught notice of Rosaleen's smile and turned to see who she was looking at.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all waved at Professors Lupin and Jasper. Ron turned back to his butterbeer and chuckled, "So old Moony finally managed to ask her out."

"They may be discussing certain business-related things, Ronald." Hermione hissed.

"In a place like this? They're smarter than that." Ron shot back and Harry only sighed.

"I'm sure it is a little of both and that they are being cautious. The meeting did concern Harry a bit. The Order had a habit of keeping him horribly unaware about things concerning Voldemort. The addition of Professor Jasper and whatever she was aiding in, brought to light many questions on his part about just what he should be ready for.

Harry sighed thickly and Hermione looked at him in a concerned way, "Something wrong, Harry?"

"Aren't you just the slightest bit interested in why Professor Jasper was brought here all the way from Boston? What kind of knowledge or power does she possess that is so valuable to the cause?" Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and then the former spoke.

"I've had odd feelings about her all along. Not dangerous feelings or evil feelings or anything. I've been trying to figure it out since I met her–but it was you two who told me I was imagining things." Hermione reminded them gently.

"I guess this is where we start poking about?" Ron said with a slightly serious look on his face.

Harry and Hermione shot each other an agreeing glance; it was indeed.

* * *

A/N: This is the first quarter of the original 15th chapter I wrote. But it was so long that I have chopped it up into smaller morsels. The next section should be up no later than Tuesday! Rosaleen, Remus and Tonks head to the opera, Collinwood makes his grand debut with six brides, someone gets injured and one of Rosaleen's secrets gets let out.

PLEASE R&R!

* * *

To Marie: Thanks for the "Moon Over Bourbon Street" suggestion. I am going to use it in a chapter that is a little closer to the feel in the song–perhaps the 16th or the 17th, considering I already have them written out. It's weird that it not only fits Snape and Lupin, but Collinwood as well. I love your reviews! Please keep them coming!

To AstarelUndomiel: I hope you have a safe and wonderful journey! As I have learned on my travels, that there are internet cafe's in the most interesting places! I hope you can read at least the next three chapters, since they will be published within days of each other! Hope to hear from you soon!

To Angel of Harlem: Here's the next chappie, even though the original chapter 15 was 30 hand-written pages front and back. I fear I had to break it up as not to overwhelm. But no worries, the 16th chapter will be up by Tuesday, I promise! There will be action and romance to make up for all the torment! Love ya!


	16. How Soon Is Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

Author's Note: I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Sixteen: How Soon Is Now?

"_I am the son  
and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
of nothing in particular _

You shut your mouth  
how can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everybody else does"

–The Smiths

"How Soon Is Now?"

* * *

Rosaleen arrived at Number Twelve the following afternoon carrying three large garment bags over her shoulder. As she carefully maneuvered past the portrait of Mrs. Black and into the kitchen. She caught sight of Tonks and Lupin sitting at the table having afternoon tea.

They looked surprised at the load she was carrying and quickly stood to greet her. Tonks had a little bit of a fearful grimace on her face, knowing exactly what was waiting for her inside the bags.

"What's all that, Jasper?" Tonks asked anyway.

"Muggle formal wear. Don't look so terrified, Tonks. Your dress is neither uncomfortable or embarrassing." Rosaleen winked and handed her one of the bags and Tonks took it with a look of apprehension on her features, then turned to go upstairs.

"And for you, sir, your tuxedo." Lupin took the bag from her and clutched onto the hanger.

"Thank you, Rosaleen, for getting the clothes."

"No problem at all. So what have we got to do?"

"Well, Tonks will be positioned on the floor and you and I shall be in the balcony. All of us have these." Lupin pulled out a set of gold-plated opera glasses.

Rosaleen took them from him gently, turning them over in her hands, "Are they bewitched?"

"Of course." Lupin smiled, "Highly sensitive for vision and they also display transcriptions–simply put, they read lips." Rosaleen smiled in return at the sheer ingenuity.

"That's very good. I suppose we'd better get dressed, we'll be late otherwise."

Lupin shook his head in agreement and they walked up the stairs to their respective quarters. Rosaleen surveyed her familiar room and basked in its musty comfort. It was nice to be back.

She unzipped the garment bag and revealed a thin-strapped, gauzy crimson evening gown and a matching floor-length coat that was tailored to the waist and had a high collar. After she put it on, she charmed her hair shorter in length and a deep brown-black in color. Rosaleen styled it in a refined twist at the nape of her neck and donned the garnet and pearl earrings that Father McCarthy had sent her.

For a finishing touch, she lined her eyes with black kohl and glossed her lips a sheer red. Along with her makeup, she packed in her handbag her wand, Father McCarthy's rosary, a wooden stake and muggle money. Rosaleen dotted a little French perfume on each wrist and behind her ears and then stepped into her silver heels.

Rosaleen felt her emotions overflowing and slowly turning into nervousness. As much as she longed to see Collinwood and capture him. At the same time, the prospect of Lupin and Tonks getting hurt became very real. She would do everything in her power to prevent it from happening.

She pulled on her coat, grabbed her hand bag and pushed the thoughts aside. Rosaleen walked down the stairs to find Tonks disguised with a short blonde bob and wearing the satin, navy gown that she had picked out earlier for her that day.

"Tonks! You look fantastic" Tonks looked a little bewildered and nodded.

"No one _will ever _recognize me in this get up." She acted mildly uncomfortable and Rosaleen handed her an oversized silver cross. Tonks looked down at it and then back to Rosaleen.

"I pray that we will not find ourselves in a situation where we will need to use it." Rosaleen tried not to wince at the feel of the cross left upon her palm and hoped that Tonks did not notice. Before she could worry any longer, she heard Lupin's footsteps on the stairs and turned to meet him. She could not help but smile at him; he was wearing the black tuxedo and overcoat with his hair neatly combed.

* * *

When Lupin finally emerged from upstairs, he barely recognized the two witches in front of him. Tonks he was used to changing appearances, but Rosaleen on the other hand, was a different story. The latter smiled at him and nodded approvingly.

"My Remus, you scrub up well." Her hair was dark, but her eyes sparkled the same yellow-green and blood-red stones and pearls dangled from her ears. He tried to respond in a witty way, but everything he considered sounded ridiculous.

"Thank you."

Tonks smiled, "Some things we should discuss before we leave...tickets..."

She produced three tickets and handed two to Lupin and kept one for herself, "You two in the balcony and I am on the floor. If you spot Collinwood, us the opera glasses to get my attention. I'll meet you both after the show. Keep your ears open for any news."

Rosaleen had no idea that the group was riding separately. Instead of looking terrified, she merely nodded. Tonks said her farewells, picked up her coat and made her way out of the house.

Lupin offered Rosaleen his arm and she smiled and accepted it. They made their way up the street and hailed a taxi to take them to the Royal Opera House at Covent Garden. Once inside the taxi and on their way, Rosaleen slipped Father McCarthy's rosary into Lupin's hand. He looked down at the talisman and back at her. She merely smiled a mysterious smile and murmured, "For protection, just in case."

He placed the rosary in his inner tuxedo pocket, where Rosaleen's jasper bracelet already resided. Lupin looked at her and fought the urge to gush about how lovely she looked. Rosaleen had a different hair color, an extravagant gown and hints of makeup–but she still looked like her wide-eyed, sad self.

He had missed her, though he knew that she was doing well with the students and Hogwarts in general. She flashed him a smile tinged with nervousness.

"How are you feeling, Rosaleen?"

She shrugged and sighed, "I am worried about tonight. That Collinwood will show and that you and Tonks will see a different side of me. A side that I haven't encountered in nearly two years."

Lupin nodded; he understood. Before he could respond, the taxi came to a halt and Rosaleen paid the driver. Lupin stepped out of the taxi and walked to Rosaleen's side and helped her out of the automobile.

She clung to his arm when they walked through the doors. Rosaleen looked around her at all the muggle couples and families. That is how the other half lived. They dressed up and went to a show.

Rosaleen and Lupin checked their coats in the coatroom and climbed the stairs to the entrance of the balcony. Lupin handed the usher their tickets and he lead them to their seats, handed them programs and they sat.

She felt Lupin's eyes on her and turned to meet his glance. She smiled at him and wished she knew what he was thinking. Lupin felt the thoughts race around in his head, the sight of Rosaleen's bare neck and shoulders unnerved him. She was so pale, yet surprisingly sturdy-looking. He wanted to trail a bent finger down the slope of her neck, to her collarbone and to her shoulder.

Suddenly, Sirius's voice popped into his head, _"Perhaps you should try it, Remus. Her reaction may surprise you."_

Lupin stifled a sigh and instead looked down at the program the usher had given him and read the title around, "_La Traviata."_

Rosaleen looked at her own program and tried not to wince. Verdi's opera of star-crossed lovers; about which most great stories and operas are about, which translates into "the fallen woman." Yes, Rosaleen knew the opera well.

"Are you familiar with the story, Remus?" Rosaleen folded her hands in her lap and focused on the crowd. Lupin shook his head and negatively and answered in a soft tone.

"No, but I am looking forward to it. Have you seen it before?" Rosaleen nodded in response.

"Yes, I believe twice. You'll like it, standard opera fare with all the things that make a great story." She trailed off softly after taking notice of Tonks in the audience below.

"Rosaleen..." Lupin started and leaned towards her just as the house lights dimmed. She turned to meet him, their faces only inches apart, Lupin looked at her unwaveringly, "I wanted to tell you how lovely you look tonight and I..."

"Tonks." Rosaleen butted in gently.

"What?"

"Tonks–she's looking at us through her opera glasses." Lupin followed Rosaleen's eyes to where Tonks rested in the audience beneath them and saw that Rosaleen was right . He leaned back in his chair and the orchestra began the overture.

Rosaleen scanned the audience, looking for Collinwood's visage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lupin watching raptly as Alfredo sang his confession of love to Violeta. She turned her attention to the stage as well and watched as Violeta refused to make promises to Alfredo, but gave him a flower and told him to return when it withered.

Why did the opera have to be a tragedy? Why could it not be a comedy?

Lupin was completely taken in by the music, the story and the staging. When Violeta presented Alfredo with the flower, Lupin's hand instinctually shot to the pocket when Rosaleen's bracelet and rosary laid. Lupin stole a look at how she peered over the balcony and down at the audience.

Maybe Sirius was right, perhaps he should try.

As the lights came up for the intermission, Rosaleen let out a heavy sigh. There was no sign of Collinwood thus far. She turned to Lupin and saw that he had a strange look in his eye, one that she couldn't describe. He leaned over and took her hands in his.

"Rosaleen...the night we came back from Diagon Alley... I want to apologize..."

She looked down in the audience to see if Tonks was peering up with them, but she was mysteriously nowhere to be seen.

"You already did that Remus." Rosaleen shook her head sadly.

"No, I want to apologize for pushing you away. You're all I seem to think about." Lupin's expression softened and Rosaleen was tempted to continue, but she saw what they had come to find sitting a mere two boxes over.

Heathcliff Collinwood sat in his box in a black designer suit. He was accompanied by six of his brides, who preened and fawned over him–smoothing his suit and whispering in his ears. Rosaleen looked away from the sight and back to Lupin and his continuing apology.

"...And perhaps I was being hasty about the dreams and all..." Rosaleen sat safely behind Lupin and out of Collinwood's line of sight and put a hand to Lupin's lips.

"He's been beside us the whole time, Remus. I swear he wasn't there before the house lights went down. He must have arrived late...anyway, he is two boxes over." Rosaleen spoke in a hushed whisper. Lupin's face fell with the urgency of Rosaleen's news.

She looked calm, though he knew what brewed beneath the exterior, "Does he have any friends with him?"

"Six of his brides. One of them being Dauphine. She has been his right hand ever since I refused to go with him." Rosaleen's eyes burned. She was ready for the fight.

Lupin non-chalantly turned away from Rosaleen when he felt himself to be in a natural position and looked over his left shoulder. Heathcliff Collinwood was everything he was rumored to be, if not more. Handsome, nicely dressed and overtly decadent. His brides gave him all of their attention to him, as if their world revolved solely around him.

Lupin looked away and felt his stomach churn with the realization that Collinwood expected Rosaleen to do the same and sit obediently at his side. Such a sight would surely kill him. Lupin eyed Rosaleen pensively and saw that her eyes were still fixed on Collinwood.

"They're getting up. Where is Tonks?" Rosaleen was ready to spring into action and they needed to make up a plan fast. Remus scanned the crowd and shook his head.

"I'm going after them, you find Tonks." He stood as she rose to leave and he caught her by the wrist. A lock of dark hair fell over one green eye and Lupin brushed it out of the way.

"You be careful, Rose. Tonks and I will be right behind you."

Feeling the call of battle and boldness spring up inside her, Rosaleen pulled Lupin to her by his tuxedo's lapel and planted her lips firmly to his. He was clearly surprised by the action, but managed to press her to him with his hands on her hips.

She pulled away and nodded to him, "Don't be long, Remus."

Rosaleen darted through the balcony's entrance and saw Collinwood and his harem not far ahead. Lupin's heart pounded in his chest and he could feel it in his ears. He scanned the floor for Tonks and eventually found her in the far corner, appearing in the doorway leading to the auditorium from the veranda. He waved his hands over his head and she obediently put her opera glasses up to her eyes.

"Meet me outside." He mouthed to the auror.

* * *

Rosaleen followed the group into the bowels of the building until the path ended outside in the damp London night. She was in back of the Opera House and there was no one to be seen. She'd lost them.

"Looking for something, Rosaleen?" A dreaded voice slithered from behind. She opened her bag slowly and pulled out both her wand and her wooden stake. She spun on her heel to see Heathcliff Collinwood smiling at her, his harem only paces behind.

"Hello, Heathcliff." He stepped toward her with a sly grin on his face. She whipped out her wand and placed it to his throat and he merely chuckled.

"Not this again, love!" He knocked her wand away and took a loose strand of her newly-dark hair in his fingers, "Dark hair suits you Rose, but you should know by now that there is no hiding from me. I caught your scent as soon as I walked in."

Rosaleen clenched the stake in her grasp and pointed her wand back into his direction, "What do you want with the MacDuffs?"

Dauphine slunk over and stroked Collinwood's shoulder while eyeing Rosaleen, "The traitor asks too many questions, Heath dearest. Finish her off so we can find supper."

Collinwood shook his head and batted Dauphine's hand away. Rosaleen glowered at the jealous, raven-haired vampiress and sighed.

"Honestly Dauphine, I don't understand why you are so jealous. Being Collinwood's top cronie is a completely unenviable position. Believe me, if you want it so badly, it is yours." Rosaleen turned her attention back to Collinwood and continued to hold her wand at his throat, "Now tell me of your interest in my family."

"You and your new friends should do more homework, little witch. Your grandmother believes that your father had a son, because I told her so. She never knew you existed and my accomplice and I have a mutual understanding. He gets what he wants and I get what I deserve."

Rosaleen felt her features darken and then her eyes turned from green to bright yellow, like a cat's. Her canine teeth grew long and she felt them poke out from her lips. Collinwood smiled exuberantly and breathed.

"There's my little queen!" Dauphine hissed with a jealous rage and Rosaleen noticed that the other brides faces matched her own.

"The MacDuff's will aid the Dark Lord without realizing it, though I doubt they will mind. And in doing so, the Dark Lord will help me finally have you at my side."

Rosaleen twirled her wooden stake in her left hand while keeping her wand pointed with the right, "I fear I will not let that happen, Heathcliff, without a fight."

The harem crept towards Rosaleen menacingly as if they were going to pounce. She hit two of them with a full body bind and stuck her stake into their chests as the fell down. Collinwood only shook his head.

"You don't fight fairly, sweet Rose." Rosaleen smirked and shrugged.

"You're one to talk, Heathcliff. Besides, you have at least ten more brides. You won't miss these."

Dauphine hissed again with rage, "Traitor!"

"Indeed I am, Dauphine."

Suddenly, Rosaleen caught sight of two figures running down the alleyway with wands at the ready. Lupin and Tonks came upon the scene just as Rosaleen and Dauphine began to circle each other.

"Rosaleen!" Lupin cried and fired spells off of his wand like rapid fire.

She looked at him momentarily and shook her head. She could also see the look of surprise in Tonks eyes at the sight of her eyes and fangs. Dauphine smiled menacingly and leapt backward into the air, flipping over and landing behind Lupin. She took him by the hair, twisted his head to the side and bit down on his neck.

Tonks yelled at the top of her lungs while firing at the remaining brides. Rosaleen inserted her stake into one's back as Dauphine choked on Lupin's blood. She spit it out fervently, as though as she just swallowed acid. She threw his limp form to the ground in disgust.

"Werewolf." She spat and wiped the back of her pale hand across her bloody lips.

Tonks fired upon the last bride, allowing Rosaleen to dispose of her with her stake . Both she and Tonks ran to Lupin's side as Collinwood and Dauphine leapt onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

"We'll meet again soon, Rosaleen MacDuff!" Collinwood called out with a cackle as he and his right hand bride made their escape on the rooftops of London. Tonks looked at Rosaleen angrily.

"MACDUFF? _You're the heir_? Why–"

Rosaleen sank to her knees and took Lupin's face in her hands.

"Remus...can you walk?"

He let out a weak sigh, "Rosaleen MacDuff?"

"I'd say that's a no. We can apparate near Number Twelve and then we can help him in." Tonks looked furious at her suggestion.

"Why should _I _trust _you_? Why did you keep us in the dark about your family and being a vampire.? Now Remus..."

"He knows about my condition. He smelled it on me the first time we met. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know as well. As for my ancestry...that is a little painful and complicated. I will reveal everything to the Order upon our return. But now we have to go, Remus is losing a lot of blood."

Rosaleen sat Lupin up and pulled him to her and they disappeared, leaving Tonks to make it back on her own.

* * *

A/N: Here is the second part of the chapter that I split up! There is more almost ready to come–I will type it up and have it posted by Friday! Look forward to an intense meeting with the Order, Rosaleen and Remus quiet time and Snape's interest is even more piqued with the odd news. Also, Rosaleen receives a new mission from Dumbledore.

* * *

To Angel Of Harlem: Just you wait, sweets! Next Chapter is chock full o' romance. By the way, isn't Gerard Butler scorching hot in _Phantom_? Yikes! Here's to summer reading and more Rosaleen and Lupin–and I am working on the next installment for Halla and Boromir as well! Love ya! Can't wait to hear what you think about the next chappie!

To Sarah: Thanks for the review and welcome to the fold! I can't wait to hear from you again! Here is your requested chapter!

To lupinsiriusluva: This chapter is a little longer, but there is more to come! Be on the lookout for the next chappie in a few days! Thanks!


	17. Love Song For A Vampire

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

Author's Note: I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Seventeen: Love Song For A Vampire

* * *

"_Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold  
Now the floor of heaven's lain  
With stars of brightest gold _

They shine for you - they shine for you  
They burn for all to see  
Come into these arms again  
And set this spirit free..."

–Annie Lennox

"Love Song For A Vampire"

* * *

Back at Number Twelve, Rosaleen sat in the study with Tonks, the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad-Eye Moody and Severus Snape. Rosaleen felt horribly guilty, knowing Lupin was hurt on her account. Molly Weasley patted her arm and Tonks glared at the sight.

"Why didn't this Dauphine finish Remus off?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, vampires do not take well to other species leftovers, for want of a better term. Remus has already sustained a bite." Rosaleen began to pace the floor, oddly thankful that his condition saved his life. Tonks gave her a cold stare.

"Well you should know about it, seeing as though you are one." Rosaleen saw the faces in the study turn twisted with confusion and looked to her for an answer. She stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"What dear Nymphadora is alluding to, is that I am a 328 year-old vampire." An audible gasp rose up in the room and everyone looked affected but Mad-Eye Moody. Rosaleen felt a pang of sadness.

"I assure you that Professor Dumbledore already knows of my condition. He has already informed Professor McGonagall and I myself told Remus, rather, he knew anyway thanks to his heightened sense of smell."

Rosaleen felt the thick cloud of silence set in and regret weighing heavy on her heart. No one would trust in her now. Snape sat up in his chair and his black eyes met hers.

"That night your parents were murdered...Collinwood changed you..."

She shook her head, affirming his statement and then told the members of the Order the entire story. Collinwood's plans for her, the Salem Witch Trials, her years of bloodlust, her capture and torture by the puritans, her second chance at St. Marina's and her hopes of ridding of Collinwood. Molly Weasley rose and embraced her warmly, stroking her hair and paying particular attention to the white streaks that mingled between.

"All those years at the mercy of such men...explains your appetite and the constant touch of chill on your skin..."

Mad-Eye Moody spoke up sternly, "I myself have known for sometime, Jasper. You have not fed off a human in some time, is that true?"

"Almost two hundred years. I am considered a traitor to other vampires because I kill my own kind–though only those who are hostile and wicked." Rosaleen looked at Moody, unflinchingly.

"As I thought." Moody shook his head and Rosaleen saw something of a smile on his face.

Tonks sighed fitfully and crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell them the rest, _Jasper_."

Rosaleen composed herself, "Collinwood wants me for more than just another bride in his harem...when he first met me in Salem in 1692...I was known as Rosaleen MacDuff..._I _seem to be the bargaining chip between Collinwood and Voldemort..."

Snape rose hastily and stared her down, You're Maleficent MacDuff's granddaughter? Why didn't you say something?"

Sensing his anger, Rosaleen found herself on the defensive, "I changed my name to Jasper in the early 1900's. I thought my family had long died out and it was not until the meeting when we discussed Collinwood's interest in the clan that I realized otherwise."

"We must find and contact your grandmother. You must receive the inheritance before Collinwood and You-Know-Who-Can." Arthur Weasley spoke up.

Rosaleen still felt Tonks and Snape glaring at her and sighed, "But after all that was said of Maleficent's 'great and terrible' power, I am not even sure that I want it."

"Better you than either of them." Tonks stated bluntly. Molly Weasley shook her head and patted Rosaleen on the arm.

"Before we get any wild ideas, I think we should speak with Dumbledore first. Nothing we spoke of leaves this house until then." She lead Rosaleen across the hall and up the stairs to Lupin's room.

"You should check on Remus, he was asking for you earlier."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For everything." Rosaleen nodded and murmured.

Molly Weasley smiled, patted her cheek lovingly and then nudged her towards the door. Rosaleen turned the knob slowly and stepped into the dimly lit room. Lupin laid in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling wearily. Tears formed in her eyes as she called out to him.

"May I come in, Remus?" His head turned gently and his eyes focused in on her. Lupin nodded slowly, seeing the glaze of tears over her eyes.

"Yes, of course." He patted the bedside and she sat on it. Rosaleen looked him over and saw the faint scars on his neck, Moody had done a formidable job with the patching up. However, he looked pale and zapped of energy.

Rosaleen smiled sadly at him and felt fairly certain that their relationship had strained, "Remus, I am so sorry. I should've told you that I changed my last name almost one hundred years ago. I thought my family was extinct other than me. My father was Martin MacDuff. My grandmother is looking for me, but I am worried about what effect the inheritance would have on me if I were to accept it. I don't want to become what I was."

She hung her head with guilt and confusion and he reached up and cupped her face with his hand, tracing the curve of her lip with his thumb. Rosaleen leaned into his touch, taking in the tenderness. She still wore her red formal gown, though her hair was back to its normal shade.

"Rosaleen, I will help you as much as I can; I won't allow you to slip into your former self." Rosaleen took the hand on her cheek in her own and kissed his palm.

Feeling the pull of bravery in him, Lupin sat up slowly and allowed his face to hover a few inches form hers with his free hand and he ran the length of her pale neck and shoulder with a bent finger. Soon, both of his hands returned to the curve of her face, where he leaned in tentatively and kissed her full lips.

Rosaleen pressed herself to him and the kiss grew more urgent and feverish. Her fingers twined in his hair and his arms enveloped her by the waist as she opened her mouth to him to deepen the kiss.

As they drew apart slowly, they remained caught up in each others arms. Rosaleen smiled sheepishly, brushed his hair away from his face and smiled.

"I suppose I better let you rest. I'm sure you're tired."

Lupin shook his head and kept her from leaving, "Please stay."

Rosaleen's eyes widened and she chuckled, "That may be moving a little too fast..."

"No, not in that manner. Please don't leave." Rosaleen saw the look in his eyes and kicked her shoes to the ground. Lupin lifted up the bedcovers and she slipped in beside him–formal gown and all. Her back to his chest and his arms around her; Lupin turned out the light, kissed her beneath her ear and whispered.

"Sweet dreams, dear Rose."

* * *

Lupin awoke early the next morning just before dawn. He blinked and almost did a double take, seeing Rosaleen huddled up beside him. The events of the night before flooded his mind; and despite being bitten by one of Collinwood's brides, it had been a wonderful night.

He sat up on one of his elbows and looked down at her, still not believing that she was there. Lupin's finger traced her collarbone and the two small scars and then he kissed her forehead, all the while marveling in the feel of her body so close to his.

Rosaleen's eyes fluttered and then opened sleepily, finally focusing in on him. As she smiled, her pointed canines pointed out from her lips.

"'Morning, Remus." She spoke in a muffled manner.

Lupin smiled and nodded, "Good morning yourself. Did you sleep well?"

"I believe I did. How's your neck?" Rosaleen shifted toward him and touched his neck where he had been bitten. Lupin nodded and locked eyes with her.

"I may feel better than I ever have. Though I am a little disappointed that we did not get to see the end of the Opera–I know that sounds silly, but I really enjoyed it. Will you tell me how it ends?" Rosaleen nodded, it was the least she could do considering all that he had been through on her account. She hated it though, that the ending of _La Traviata _was tragic and bittersweet.

She explained how Violeta pushed Alfredo away per his father's behest. When the finally reconciled, it was too late–she was suffering from consumption. She died in Alfredo's arms.

Lupin looked a little depressed by the ending and pulled her closer to him. Rosaleen could not believe their proximity and how quickly the awkwardness had dissipated between them. It was unreal, like a dream.

"Perhaps I am glad that we did not see the end." He ran his fingers through her hair and captured her lips with his own. Between kisses, they discussed the future.

"What shall we do, Remus? What about the others?"

"They don't have to know–at least not yet."

"Keep it a secret? A clandestine affair?"

"Just for a little while. By the way, I don't think 'affair' is a very complementary term for what we have."

"I should probably go and change. I am still in my evening gown."

"You look lovely."

Rosaleen started to laugh and Lupin buried his head in her neck and long hair. He wished that the next day was not Monday and that she didn't have to return to Hogwarts so soon. Rosaleen sat up and rose from the bed and Lupin followed suit. As she picked up her shoes, she saw that he was standing in front of the door and blocking her exit.

"Remus..."

He smiled triumphantly and sighed, "Just one more moment of your time, Professor."

He leaned down and kissed her again and Rosaleen emitted a mischievous smile, "I've really got to go, Remus. You better change out of your pajamas. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." She pulled him to her and kissed him gently on the cheek and afterwards disapparating into her own room, where she found the pink-haired auror waiting for her.

"Late night?" Tonks eyed her suspiciously Rosaleen dropped her shoes on the floor and shook her head.

"Tonks, let me explain..." Tonks cut her off before she could finish.

"No need, _Jasper_," she stressed Rosaleen's last name hurtfully, "I may have to work with you, but I will be keeping an eye on you. I will not allow anyone else to get hurt."

"Neither will I. In your heart, I know that you realize that." Tonks stood up and nodded solemnly, the last words that Rosaleen spoke not truly registering.

"I'll see you downstairs." As Tonks brushed past her, Rosaleen still felt the pang of regret for keeping secrets and having Lupin get injured on the mission.

* * *

Later at breakfast, Rosaleen was met with the news that Dumbledore and McGonagall would be on the way to discuss the MacDuff inheritance and the action that the Order should take given the new circumstances. She took a seat between Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody while she avoided looking at Lupin wearing a ridiculous grin for the duration of the meal. If she did, she would surely laugh out loud.

Perhaps the others would be inclined to think that he was delirious due to severe blood loss.

Rosaleen had showered, pulled her hair into a ponytail and dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a forest green sweater. She was feeling much more comfortable than she was in the red evening gown that she had spent the previous night in.

As Molly Weasley brought Rosaleen her tea, she noticed that Rosaleen's teeth poked out from her lips. She heard Mrs. Weasley's breath make a sharp intake as she set the cup and saucer down. Rosaleen thanked her quietly as three figures appeared in the hall.

Dumbledore made his entrance into the kitchen followed by McGonagall–and much to Rosaleen's chagrin, Severus Snape. She knew that he felt mislead by her asking about the research he had offered to do on the MacDuff's. He glowered in her general direction and once again she began to feel guilty.

"Professor Jasper? May we have a word with you in the study?" Dumbledore spoke aloud. Rosaleen shook her head, rose from the table, met eyes with Lupin and followed the three up the stairs.

Once in the study, Dumbledore asked her to tell them what she knew of her family, why her parents immigrated to the States, what Collinwood had said to her the previous night and why she had not been more forthcoming with her lineage. She explained her parents wish to start over away from her father's pureblood family, Collinwood's desire to obtain power from her wizarding heritage by making her one of his brides and that she had never met her grandparents and ultimately feared the inheritance because she did not wish to spiral back into darkness.

"...As for last night, Collinwood alluded that Voldemort will get what he desires and in turn will receive what he 'deserves.'"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully and sighed, "I believe as the rightful heir in the MacDuff bloodline, you are the only one capable of harnessing or controlling what your grandmother has to give. If bestowed on another, it could be catastrophic."

"Professor Snape has offered his services to aid you in seeking out Maleficent MacDuff. If any news reaches your ears, you are to report to Professor Dumbledore or myself immediately." McGonagall stated.

Rosaleen nodded and replied, "I will."

After Dumbledore and McGonagall departed downstairs to have a cup of Molly Weasley's tea, Rosaleen turned to do the same until Snape caught her once more by the wrist.

"Careful, I bite." Rosaleen pulled away and mock-bared her teeth at him.

"Yes, I know. It's quite interesting and it explains so much." Snape hissed lowly and Rosaleen sighed.

"Why did you offer aid? What are you expecting in return? Out with it, Professor Snape." He stepped closer to her and looked mysterious.

"Please, call me Severus. We will be spending lots of time together on our mission. May I, in turn, call you Rosaleen?"

She did not like the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth, but she shrugged, "If you must, Severus."

"Well then, Rosaleen. I am merely fascinated by the hunt. Besides, you have seen so much–over three centuries of experience." He gave her a satisfied smile with a hint of venom.

"Fine. When do we start?" She folded her arms across her chest and he leaned into her a little too closely.

"Tomorrow night in my office as we usually do. No cutting corners and not cat and mouse games. We will make better progress if you are completely honest. Until then, Rosaleen." Snape walked out of the study, leaving her lost in her own thoughts.

About two hours later, Lupin opened the door of the study to find Rosaleen lounging in the chair by the fireplace and staring off into space. He looked a little concerned and called out to her.

"Rosaleen?"

She snapped out of her reverie and flashed him a wan smile. He sat in the chair opposite her and studied her features intently.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded, "Fine. I'm fine. But I want to know everything you know about Severus Snape. Dumbledore wants me to work with him to find Maleficent and claim what is 'rightfully' mine. We had become friends, in an odd way, united by research and history. But now...after last night...he knows I am a vampire and a MacDuff..."

"I'll tell you, though I doubt you will find comfort in any of it."

Lupin watched as she nodded solemnly, firmly set in her decision and then he began when he first met Severus Snape at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Next up–Snape and Rosaleen take a field trip, Harry, Ron and Hermione get close to the truth, more Collinwood and Lupin to come!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

To AstarelUndomiel: I hope this gets to you in time! Thank you for the kind words and I hope you enjoy this chappie before your journey!

To lupinsiriusluva: No worries with Remus, he is back and better than ever! I am glad to see that you feel so passionately about Dauphine! That rocks!

To Sarah: There will be more Heathcliff Collinwood very soon! He is relentless, sexy and intriguing! I kind of picture him as a Hugh Jackman/Clive Owen-type (both of them absolutely fantastic looking fellas). Thanks for the review!

To Angel of Harlem: Sirius will return very soon! Thanks for the praise and the "steak"/ "stake" thing. I didn't catch it when I was proofing at 2 a.m.:-) It happens sometimes and it helps when you have fantastic readers to help! Also, I beg forgiveness from Freddie Mercury by vowing to name a chapter "Who Wants to Live Forever." I just happened to be writing the last chapter to the Smith's song, and it really encompassed the feeling of the chapter! Glad you are enjoying the story and I am happy to have you as a friend! Love ya!


	18. Collinwood's Reverie, Rosaleen's Request

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either! I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

Author's Note: I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Eighteen: Collinwood's Reverie & Rosaleen's Request

* * *

"_I have stood many times outside her window at night  
To struggle with my instinct in the pale moon light  
How could I be this way when I pray to God above  
I must love what I destroy and destroy the thing I love  
Oh you'll never see my shade or hear the sound of my feet  
While there's a moon over Bourbon Street."_

–Sting

"Moon Over Bourbon Street"

* * *

Heathcliff Collinwood sat in front of his lair's large fireplace, what was left of his harem lounge on pillows and sofas behind him, drinking blood from fine crystal champagne flutes. The leisurely night at the opera had gone awry, but in a surprisingly wonderful way.

She had found him.

He ran a hand through his shiny dark hair and continued replaying the evening over and over again. That little witch named Rosaleen invaded his thoughts and had for centuries. It had been a little over two years since he had last seen her, but she had changed. The need to avenge her parent's death remained, but there was something else–she seemed to have more of a purpose than just that.

Collinwood had no idea why his thoughts bent on her so, she was not the fairest of the maidens he had turned; Dauphine the former French courtesan held that title still. Perhaps it was Rosaleen's refusal to come with him, to be his right hand aided in the obsession. She is lovely and still holds an innocence so deceptively sweet, something that she had retained from when he had first met her in Salem.

Perhaps he had been a little hasty in killing her parents, but he needed to have her to himself. He needed her to aid in his power and coming from the hallowed MacDuff clan in Scotland would certainly aid in his cause.

If only she would come to him willingly, he would happily rid of his other brides–even the stunning and loyal Dauphine. Everything that he had done as of late has been for the elusive Rosaleen, even setting off into an alliance with the Dark Lord. He had promised Collinwood that if he aids in bringing down his opposition and helped him achieve immortality, then he would bring Rosaleen to him as his payment and reward.

All of the trouble thus far for an ungrateful wench.

Little did he know that the Dark Lord's opposition would bring Rosaleen to England to work for them, little did he know that he would be confronted with her so soon and with such bitterness in her wake. Obsession, was what it came down to. Heathcliff Collinwood was nearly six-hundred years old, himself. He had terrorized towns, turned thousands into vampires–but he had never suffered so than at the hands of Rosaleen MacDuff, also known as the one that got away.

She had no other passion for him, other than to see his demise. However, she did not know how he longed for her, her fiery spirit and wiliness. She had made him a man possessed the moment she refused her position as his prized bride. So long ago...

Rosaleen had tore him in two, and they continued on a cat-and-mouse game. She followed him, pursued him and he lead her on–thrilled with the fact that she would travel the lengths that she had just to dispose of him.

Collinwood would tame her, he felt it in his bones.

Soon she would be with him, rightfully at his side and they would rule in darkness and blood. The MacDuff inheritance would make that so. He hoped to possess her fully–mind, body and what remained of her soul.

Rosaleen thought she knew so much, but she did not know anything about her family. Her mother and father had sheltered her from the truth, the immense power that ran in their bloodline and the one witch that was the source of it. The source of the MacDuff's power stemmed from that of one of Merlin's apprentices, a woman who is both shadowed in good and evil.

The MacDuff bloodline began with none other than Morgan Le Fay.

If Rosaleen only knew.

Heathcliff Collinwood vowed the same injury on Rosaleen. The next time they crossed paths, he would kill those with her mercilessly.

He felt a slender hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dauphine looking down at him. She was weak and had taken ill after feeding briefly off the werewolf who came to Rosaleen's aid. Her raven hair fell over her shoulder in graceful waves and she shook her head.

"You are still thinking about her. Put Rosaleen out of your mind tonight, Heath. She is not worth worrying about. She is befriending vermin and werewolves." Collinwood kissed her hand and Dauphine groaned, looking ill again.

"Still under the weather, love?" Collinwood pulled Dauphine on his lap and cradled her. She nodded slowly.

"His blood was like poison. I have not felt this bad since... I died." Collinwood stroked her hair and heard the door open behind him. He did not have to turn around to see who it was, he felt her presence distinctly and caught scent of madness, superiority and arrogance.

"Hello Bellatrix, I trust your Master has sent you with a message?" Bellatrix Lestrange crept into the firelight and stood before Collinwood and Dauphine. She wore a look of cold fury and she held her wand tightly at her side.

"I believe he is your Master, too. He has heard about your little outing last night. What exactly are you playing at, Heathcliff?" Collinwood sighed, not really feeling like fighting with the witch about him being his own master.

"Honestly, Bella, you cannot expect a man like myself to be in London, cooped up in this stuffy old manor and not be able to go out and enjoy the fine arts and culture." He flashed her his devilishly handsome smile and she in turn gave him an icy stare.

"Dumbledore and the opposition know about you and your habits, Heathcliff. Now that the MacDuff heir is working for them, we cannot have you roaming about the city. The Dark Lord wishes to see you and discuss plans for the future."

"Fine, I will be there tomorrow night." Collinwood sighed as Dauphine put her arms around him protectively. Bellatrix Lestrange fumed at his answer.

"The Dark Lord waits for no one, Heathcliff. You come with me now."

* * *

Rosaleen sat back into the comfortable chair in the study after Lupin had given her a rather detailed history of Severus Snape at Hogwarts, his Death Eater days and what he knows of his current status as potions master at the school. Truth be told, she did not know what to think. She herself had been in dark places and continued to fight to stay out of them. She should give Snape the benefit of the doubt, but there was a new found disdain that he had for her judging by the confrontation they had after the meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The sun had long faded into darkness and soon Mrs. Weasley would be calling them down to dinner. Everything was so backwards, there was no semblance of life before the weekend began.

How things had changed.

Lupin looked worried as Rosaleen continued to stare off into space. It was not exactly how he had envisioned their last evening together before she had to go back to the school. She was distant and her thoughts strayed further away than they had just the evening before.

Damn Heathcliff Collinwood and Severus Snape.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Rosaleen." She met eyes with him and shrugged, thoughts whizzed through her mind so quickly that she was unable to grasp onto one of them for any period of time.

"I think Snape knows more than he is letting on. Now that he knows that I am the MacDuff heir, perhaps he will clue me in. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe he knows everything about my family, but I think he knows the smallest of facts that will blow the research wide open." Rosaleen cradled her head in her hands for a moment, feeling a headache coming on.

Lupin leaned forward, his eyes filled with warmth and caring, and took her hands in his own and removed them from her face. She looked distraught, confused and unsure. Far from the confident Rosaleen he had saw the night before at the opera, in battle and later with him.

"There is only one way to find out, Rose. Snape is an odd creature and he has offered to help. Merlin only knows his reasoning, but if you feel that he can help than you must take the chance." Rosaleen smiled a small smile and allowed her upper canines to be exposed. She nodded quickly in agreement.

"Then I must. I know so little about my family. My father told me only the basics. Scotland. Pureblood. Any information would add to my knowledge at this point. Maleficent MacDuff is looking for her heir for some reason and the inheritance is something that seems dire to pass on to another generation. Perhaps Dumbledore is right, the inheritance could be more dangerous if bestowed on an imposter. Therefore, I agree with the members of the Order and I will seek out Maleficent and receive what it is that she wishes to give. But there is something you must promise me, Remus..."

He shook his head and squeezed her hand, "Anything, I'll do anything for you."

"You must promise me that if I receive the inheritance and if something were to happen, if I were to spiral into darkness and madness and hurt human beings again...you must not hesitate to kill me."

Lupin looked horrified at the statement, the sheer prospect of killing her...he could not do it. He shook his head negatively and spoke vehemently, "I will do no such thing, Rosaleen. I will help you through it, but I will not make such a promise."

"But I could hurt anybody–even you. It could be the Weasley's, Tonks, or the students. I care about you all too much to value my own wicked life above the mortal innocent. If it happens Remus, and it may not, either way you must do this. If you care about me you would save our friends, yourself and even me from the misery of falling into evil. I know it is a hard question to be confronted with, Remus, but it needs to be addressed." She looked at him sadly and he merely cupped her face in his hands.

"I will do everything in my power to help you, but that scenario will not happen. You will not let it happen and I certainly will not let it happen. We will fight it every step of the way." Rosaleen felt a little sorry for him. Of course, she did not wish it to happen; but she thought that Lupin was being a little unrealistic given her past history and the darkness surrounding the powers of the MacDuff clan.

"We should probably get down to supper or someone is bound to come looking for us." Rosaleen took him by the hand and led him out the door of the study, still plagued with thoughts about the future, going back to Hogwarts and meeting Snape once again.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will include deep delving into the MacDuff history–including the Arthurian and Shakespearean times. Snape and Rosaleen take a field trip to a historical site and the trio is hot on the heels of Rosaleen and her past.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

To lupinsiriusluva: I am thrilled that you love to hate Dauphine. Never you worry, like most villains she is sure to get her due at some point! Can't wait to hear what you think about the new chappie!

To Astarael Undomiel: Rosaleen and Remus will hit some bumps along the way, as do most relationships...but more good stuff to come. I will not be including the HBP stuff with any character because I resolved to finish the story as I first envisioned it last summer. I hope this chappie gets to you before you depart. Good Luck on your travels!

To Sarah: This one's for you, sweets! I thought everyone needed a good look inside the mind of Heathcliff Collinwood. I hope you enjoy it! Can't wait to hear from you!


	19. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either. I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Nineteen: Sanctuary

* * *

"_With the gales  
My little boat was tossed  
How was I to know  
That you'd sent her  
With a lantern  
To bring me in"  
_

–Tori Amos, "Jamaica Inn"

* * *

Lupin waited for Rosaleen downstairs after dinner as she prepared her belongings to leave for the school. He did not wish her to leave just yet, seeing as though they had made such progress in such a short amount of time. Yet, in spite of the lovely things that had happened...his mind replayed the request that she had made just hours before.

He would not do it...he could not do it. He couldn't make such a promise to her. Memories of his horrible dream from months before came flooding back; especially the feel of her limp form in his blood soaked paws.

He would not allow it to happen...he cared for her too deeply.

Lupin could hear her saying farewell to the Weasleys in the kitchen and she emerged from the doorway wearing her waistcoat and carrying her shoulder and garment bags. Rosaleen gave him a weak smile and stepped over the threshold.

"I suppose that this is it, Remus. At least for a little while. I'll be apparating a few blocks from here and then just outside of Hogsmeade."

Lupin nodded and suggested, "I can walk with you, if you'd like."

Rosaleen nodded in agreement and they exited Number Twelve together and walked two blocks away. As Rosaleen readied herself to go, Lupin took her by the hand and drew her attention to him.

"Wait, Rosaleen." She looked up at him and saw a mixture of hope and sadness wash across his face.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I've enjoyed this weekend–despite getting bitten." Rosaleen chuckled lowly and dropped her bags to the ground.

"Indeed, we should go to the opera more often." The gap between them began to close until they were finally locked in an embrace. Rosaleen's head rested in the crook of Lupin's shoulder and she felt the pull of sadness within her, knowing that her request had disturbed him, if not completely shaken him to the core.

Lupin placed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I shall miss you."

She patted him gently on the back and pulled him closer. Rosaleen did not want to let go just yet. There was still a little time left. She looked up at him and met his eyes squarely with her own.

"I will miss you, Remus, though I know that I will see you very soon. I will make sure of it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly.

Lupin felt his heart skip a beat, he would probably never get over the feeling of his pulse pounding in his ears every time their lips met. Every time it happened, he was just as surprised as the first time that such a lovely creature would respond to him in any way. Lupin hoped that the feeling would never end.

Rosaleen pulled away and picked up her bags. She gave Lupin a brilliant parting smile.

"Don't forget to write, Remus." He shook his head and returned the smile.

"I won't. In fact, I hope to go back to the house and compose a letter immediately."

* * *

"Ah, Bella. I see that you have escorted Heathcliff to me dutifully and quickly. Well done. " Voldemort hissed with pleasure.

Bellatrix issued a little pride on her cold, yet elegant features. Collinwood lagged behind, his hands shoved into his suit jacket pockets. He gave the Dark Lord a nod and spoke reverently.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" Voldemort nodded, his bald head and reptilian-like features were highlighted in the firelight.

"Indeed, Heathcliff. Word came to me about your rather indiscreet exploits at the Royal Opera house. If our plans are to work, you cannot foul them all up with your decadence."

Voldemort paced slowly, his hands behind his back. Collinwood sighed thickly.

"My lord, you cannot expect a man such as myself to remain inside for heaven knows how long..."

"No, I expect a creature such as yourself to follow the plans that we have made on the eve of our allegiance to hold up your end of the bargain...if you truly want the MacDuff girl as much as you claim to."

Voldemort's red eyes burned into Collinwood. Of course he wanted her...he had waited three hundred years to finally have her. Collinwood nodded slowly.

"I do."

"Then you will go to Maleficent MacDuff and convince her that you are her heir. Then you shall alert me. We shall share the power of what she offers, I shall become immortal and you shall finally have your bride. Oh–and only one other small detail. She is now our key to the opposition and to the Potter boy. Do not ruin my chances or I shall kill the girl without any hesitation whatsoever."

Collinwood wanted to threaten him in retaliation, but if he were to act overeager, then he would ruin his own chances with the MacDuffs. Voldemort underestimated him greatly, though it was better to play along for the moment.

"Then I shall leave tonight. I will not disappoint you, my lord."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up late in the Gryffindor common room working on a potions essay for Snape and non-verbal charms for Jasper. Hermione scribbled furiously on her parchment, Ron stared sleepily into the fire and Harry continued to think about Professors Jasper and Lupin at the Three Broomsticks.

If they were meeting to talk about Order business, what news could there possibly be? Did it concern Voldemort? Did it concern him? Or did they merely meet to discuss teaching strategies? Or perhaps none of the above? Maybe they were just talking...something that they had not done for a month.

Harry sighed and Hermione raised an eyebrow to him, "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"I suppose. I just keep thinking about Jasper and Lupin. I just wish I knew what the Order was up to. I hate it when they keep issues concerning myself away from me."

Ron leaned forward, his interest piqued with a subject away from his homework, "Maybe they were talking about personal things...like on a date."

"I don't know, Ron. I still have this feeling about Professor Jasper...something that she isn't telling everyone...Therefore it may be something that she and Lupin have in common...a condition, perhaps." Hermione interjected passionately.

Ron's eyebrows knitted together, "You think she's a werewolf? But she hasn't disappeared for three days or missed any classes."

Hermione took a cleansing and hesitant sigh and braced herself for the reactions of her friends.

"No, Ron. I think that she may be a vampire."

Silence fell over the common room and Ron shook his head and Harry looked stunned.

"There is no way, 'Mione. She is in the sun all of the time." Ron stated firmly.

"But she never eats, she is always ghostly pale and drawn and she has no reflection. I saw it with my own two eyes." Harry hung his head in his hands, taking in Hemione's theories and suspicions.

It seemed as though that it was always something earth-shaking and that everybody had their secrets. Always a mystery to be solved and there was most certainly never a dull moment. Hermione had been right about Remus Lupin almost three years before. Perhaps she was right again...there were very good odds that it was true.

"I suppose that there is only one way to find out," Harry sighed, "tomorrow night with the map and the cloak."

* * *

On Monday night, Rosaleen stood outside the door to Snape's office in the dungeon and dreaded the meeting that was about to ensue. True to his word, Lupin sent a letter earlier that day–lamenting the brevity of their time together, praising her and revealing almost all that he hid in his heart.

His words alternately thrilled her and frightened her. The closest she had ever had in her life to a true-to-form romantic relationship was with Heathcliff Collinwood, and that one had not panned out very well. Rosaleen adored Lupin and cared for him greatly, though she feared like much of her life that it would all end in blood and tragedy.

Rosaleen hesitated knocking on Snape's door. She really did not feel like being lambasted by him for not being up-front with her ties to the MacDuffs. Finally, she knocked and the door flew open quickly. Snape looked down at her in a satisfied manner and gestured for her to come in.

"I was wondering if you forgot our appointment, Rosaleen." She shook her head and sat in the chair that was in front of his desk, though he paced in front of the fire rather than sitting down.

"Tell me, Rosaleen. What do you know of your family heritage? Tell me all of what you know of the surname MacDuff."

"My father only told me about his family being the reason that my parents immigrated to the States. My mother was not a witch and they did not approve because of their blood status...and that is pretty much it." Snape shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's think in a broader scale, shall we? Are you familiar with the story of MacBeth?"

Rosaleen shook her head. Of course she had read Shakespeare. "You mean the MacDuff who killed MacBeth in the end? Who was not born of woman, in a technical twist?" Snape nodded and continued his nondescript glare at her.

"After closer investigation, I delved into your family tree even further. I went so far as to chat up some dodgy characters who have links to the Dark Lord."

Rosaleen stood up and became enraged, "YOU WHAT?"

Snape continued to pace and met her eyes squarely with his own. "Sit down. The information will interest you, Professor. After a closer investigation and hints from outside sources, I have discovered that most of the men in your family were squibs, though they became great men of military. That is, with the exception of a few and that includes your father. Power passed from mother to daughter, but in your case, father to daughter."

Rosaleen sank into her chair, not really sure how she felt about Snape informing her of her own family. He disregarded her grudging look and continued...

"Therefore the MacDuffs, in a sense, where not technically pureblood. However the women who were born generation to generation were unusually gifted. This is because of a forebear that was one of the most powerful witches in history. She had a home near Edinburgh...some called her Morgaine, but most know her as Morgan Le Fay."

Rosaleen sat up straight and her eyes widened. The half-sister of Arthur? The nemesis of Merlin?

"Morgan Le Fay? She is...was..."

"One of your ancestors, though I do not know how directly. One of the nine sisters of Avalon. Some say a healer and a shape-shifter, yet some depict her as the evil and cunning half-sister of King Arthur. Remember that Arthur was non-magiking, though he did receive help from Merlin."

Rosaleen looked flabbergasted and stared off into space. Snape's eyes lingered on her too long and she snapped.

"How do you know all of this? Who did you speak to? Surely stuff of this matter is not written in readily available texts!"

She stood up and stared him down and Snape scoffed heartily, "Would it trouble you so to say 'thank you, Severus?' I have done a lot of work for you and you repay me with such ungrateful and suspicious words. However, you only seem to reserve such kind words to escape your pretty mouth for Remus Lupin."

Rosaleen fumed, there was no need to bring Remus into the discussion. Snape seemed to be...jealous. Could such a man be jealous?

"I want to know how you discovered this, Severus. Is it true?"

Snape did not speak, but instead grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her out the door, out of Hogwarts and outside the gates of the school. Rosaleen stopped and demanded as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to apparate. There is something I need to show you."

Rosaleen looked up at his dark eyes, grasped her wand tightly and bared her teeth at him. "Why should I trust you? Or anything that you say?"

He studied her delicately curved, yet deadly lengthened canines. They shone like pearls in the moonlight. So complex and so dark.

Snape sighed, he would never get her to come with him at this rate. Rosaleen stood there, unamused with her arms across her chest. He gave her an enigmatic look and spoke in a grave tone.

"I have found a place used for sanctuary by the MacDuffs. It used to be a cross, but the centuries have reduced it only to the base. It's in the north east Fife of Newburg and it overlooks the Firth of Tay...this piece of information is, as you say, 'written in readily available texts.' It is featured in most muggle guidebooks of Scotland."

For a moment, Snape watched her features softened and calmed. Rosaleen mulled over the prospect of apparating with Snape. Perhaps he was truly trying to help. Finally, she relented.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Snape held out his hand to her, motioning her to take it. She didn't know where she was going, therefore she could not apparate there by herself. Rosaleen looked at Snape's hand with hesitation and finally took it with her own/

Snape marveled in the feel of her skin, cold like smooth marble floors on bare feet in the winter. Before he knew it, they had arrived at a grassy hill overlooking water. Rosaleen took a good look around felt the night air on her face and watched as the wind moved through the wild grass. The autumn night was cool and balmy while the half-moon hung low in the Scottish sky.

"There." Snape extended his arm to point to what look like a large pile of rocks. Rosaleen picked up her robe and skirts and began the climb. Snape followed her and came to a stop beside her when they finally reached the top. He watched intently as Rosaleen stared at it. Her green-yellow eyes glossed over with the salt of tears that began to trickle down her cheeks.

She was crying?

Snape could not decide how to react. In his normally cold demeanor or with a subtle, gentle inflection...so he settled on the monotone.

"It is said that any MacDuff kinsman can seek sanctuary here."

Rosaleen stepped closer and laid her hands on the cool, rough stone. Sanctuary. Her heart broke thinking of her father and mother...how little she seemed to know about her own kin. All of the time that came with her immortality was given to vengeance and not to doing justice finding out about her lineage on her own. Now cold blood coursed through her veins. Rosaleen wept openly and her arms wrapped around the MacDuff cross in a full embrace. She looked like a child.

Normally, Severus Snape would have concocted something snide to say, though his cruel with was hampered and rendered speechless. Rosaleen laid there with her head down on the rock for a half an hour.

Sanctuary.

Could such a place exist?

After watching for several minutes, Snape finally decided to pull Rosaleen up from the rock. She was limp with grief, so he held her by her waist and allowing part of his black, billowing robe to cover her. Rosaleen looked at him with a hint of embarrassment.

"I am not ready to leave."

"I must disagree. We'll discuss more back at the school over tea."

After they had apparated back outside the gates of the school, Snape poured Rosaleen a strong cup of tea in his office and she avoided looking at him.

"Severus, I–erm, thank you for taking me to the cross...I had no idea that it ever existed."

Snape felt gobsmacked, but he kept his exterior cool. Had she just thanked him? He watched intently as she sipped her tea and felt a question burn on his lips.

"Did you feel anything while you were there?"

Rosaleen took another sip from her teacup and then set it back to rest on the saucer. She thought about how it felt to lie on the stone and feel an odd connection to a family she had never even met.

"It's hard to explain. It was a feeling I haven't encountered since my parents were alive. It was comfort...it felt like home."

"Sanctuary?" Snape asked. Rosaleen shook her head yes, fighting back the emotions that surged deep in her belly.

"I should go. Thank you for the tea." Rosaleen stood to go and Snape called from behind her.

"Tomorrow we shall research more Arthurian legend. More of Morgan Le Fay. Something tells me that whatever Maleficent MacDuff has to give may have originated with her."

She turned and gave him a curt nod and made her way through the dungeon to her quarters.

Rosaleen could've sworn that she felt eyes on her in the corridors and silent footfalls behind her.

* * *

A/N: Next up–Rosaleen and Snape have words and a brief, uh, encounter. Ron, Harry and Hermione continue their investigation of the DADA teacher and do not like her association with Snape. More Lupin smooshiness and Collinwood scheming to come.

Please R&R!

Love ya!

Leah P!

* * *

To Gabrielle Briant: Here's your update! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks for the review!

To RidinginHydePark: Thanks for the very lovely review. Rosaleen's entanglement with Snape will deffinetly fall under foolish and reckless...and consuming. They really don't like each other, but there is a bit of spark there which will make a heck of a fire. Thanks for the review! Feel free to respond again!

To Pickledishkiller: Here's the long awaited update! Thanks for the 'splendid' review!

To AstaraelUndomiel: Glad to have you back! How was your trip? More Collinwood in this chapter to come! Please drop me a line!

To Angel of Harlem: Hah! Rosaleen's tail! I never thought about it in that context! Snape and Rosaleen get closer in a very weird way. I think I need more Sirius in the next chapter–what about you? How was the Boston show that you went to? Was U2 everything you had hoped and more live? I am counting down the days until I see them for the fourth time. So exciting! Please let me know what you think! Love ya!

To lupinsiriusluva: Don't worry, I promise that Bellatrix and Dauphine will in some way get their comeuppance. Keep on reading! Thanks and Love!

To Marie: I didn't intend Lecter, but I wanted Collinwood to come from the same mind set, I guess. Art, madness, bloodlust...but I wanted him to be a bit more playboy-ish like James Bond. Glad to see that you like Dauphine...more of her to come. I can also promise you more Tonks interaction as well...thanks for the in depth and wonderful review! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Love ya!

To Katie Scarlette: Chapter 18 was sad...I am sorry! It didn't feel that sad until I read it again. Let's just say that Rosaleen and Severus will get romantically entangled...but she truly cares for Remus. That old battle between lust and love...you gotta love it. Guilt ensues and more blood will be shed. There will also be a fair amount of jealously on the part of Snape, because Rosaleen feels differently for Lupin. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful compliments. I blush when I read them! Can't wait to hear back from you!

To Sarah: Heathcliff is one of my favorites, too. No shame in liking the bad boy...most girls do!


	20. Wicked

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title 'Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either. I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twenty: Wicked

* * *

"_And goodness knows_

_the wicked's lives are lonely._

_Goodness knows _

_the wicked die alone._

_It just shows when you're wicked,_

_you're left only _

_on your own..."_

–Stephen Schwartz, "No One Mourns The Wicked"

from the musical _Wicked

* * *

_

Weeks later, Rosaleen spent most of her time outside of class poring over Shakespeare's MacBeth and both muggle and wizarding takes on Arthurian legend. When she was not reading or teaching, she was composing or reading letters to Lupin.

Rosaleen wanted to see him. Dealing with Severus Snape was uncomfortable and unnerving and seeing someone with a kind face and who cared for her would mean a great deal. However, Snape had helped quite a bit with the MacDuff genealogy...and he had shown her the cross. She had visited it twice since the night that he had first taken her there.

Rosaleen sat up in bed, her four poster curtains drawn in all around her. Persephone was curled up at her feet, oblivious to the storm that raged on outside. It was nearly two in the morning and she could not sleep. Too many thoughts, theories and speculations floated around in her brain. She shut the book she was reading and added it to the pile beside her. Rosaleen picked up the most recent later from Lupin and read it over again:

_Rosaleen,_

_I hope all is well at the school. You sound a bit sad in your letters. Perhaps we can meet one weekend and talk about your research, amongst other things..._

Other things being their relationship, no doubt. Rosaleen wanted no more than to find shelter in his arms. It was unlike her to feel that way, but she had never experienced a relationship such as theirs...and that scared her.

Soon, dawn would come and it would be Halloween. She had learned that the dramatics surrounding the holiday in the muggle world were much different than amongst the wizards. Rosaleen was curious about the festivities that would occur. She had been cloistered in with a gaggle of priests for almost two hundred years...so it would be her first real Halloween experience.

Rosaleen rolled over and pulled the heavy covers all the way up to her chin. She put all of her thoughts and worries the back of her mind and tried to sleep.

She failed. She laid awake the rest of the night until dawn.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the library on Halloween afternoon, looking up everything they could find on vampires. They had followed Professor Jasper almost every night as she made her way to the dungeons to meet Professor Snape. Hermione knew that the meetings bothered Harry. Telling him that the Professors were probably working on plans and research for the Order did not help. Harry wanted to be involved and included in major discussions about Voldemort.

The most confusing meeting had occurred the first night that Professor Jasper had ventured to Snape's door. He had pulled Professor Jasper out of his office by her arm and she was fighting it the entire way. Ron pulled out his wand and wanted to stop it, but Harry and Hermione both held him back.

When they had returned, Professor Jasper was in tears and Professor Snape did not have his usual scowl, rather, he looked solemn.

There had been no more crying episodes, but arm loads of books being ushered in and out of the dungeon on a nightly basis. Ron and Harry seemed reluctant to believe her claims on Professor Jasper's vampirism, though they wondered what their young teacher had in league with someone like Professor Snape.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and shut a book rather violently. Ron looked up, having felt the frustration in the room.

"Why don't we call it a night? The Halloween feast will be starting soon." Ron said with a lackadaisical shrug of his shoulders.

Harry looked to Hermione and she nodded in agreement. Perhaps it was better that they just took a step back, for sanity's sake.

* * *

Rosaleen sat at the staff table, dressed in fitted black robes with a high collar over a milk-white dress. Her hair hung loose, save for a few strands in the front that were twisted away from her face. The Great Hall looked magnificent lit with jack-o-lanterns and hovering candles. She noticed a dark form sit beside her and heard, "Good evening, Rosaleen."

Rosaleen turned to meet him, "Hello Severus."

His black eyes burned through her and she turned away. Snape cast a small, wan smile in her direction, even though she was no longer looking at him. They spent most evenings working together about her lineage and vampiric status, yet he knew so little about her.

She never asked questions about him.

They had arguments, sometimes very heated ones when it came to the exact location of Morgan LeFay's castle in Edinburgh to who exactly was Heathcliff Collinwood's sire and Rosaleen's grandsire.

Rosaleen seemed to avoid him the rest of the day, until she made the descent down to the dungeon for another night of blistering research. She was frustrated, he knew that. But sometimes, he felt that her feelings went deeper.

Perhaps she was as drawn to him as he was to her.

In his evidence and argument in this case, was the brief encounter at the Leaky Cauldron. He knew that she had affectionate feelings for Remus Lupin...yet he had an inkling that she suppressed quite different feelings for himself because of it.

It was that reasoning that lead Severus Snape to Rosaleen's door that night to test his theories.

* * *

After dinner, Rosaleen climbed the stairs to her bedroom for a nice, warm cup of Knockturn Alley blood, some light reading on Arthurian legend (transcribed in Old English, no less) and curling under the heavy covers with her cat on the pillow beside her.

She shut the door to her quarters gently behind her, changed into her nightdress and poured herself some blood that Matthais Grubb had sold her into a bone China tea cup.

As she eased herself into her four poster bed, Persephone mewed in an unhappy tone from having to move. Rosaleen opened a book and rested the teacup on the night table. Perhaps she would write Lupin back and meet him. She should take a break, even if it were only for an hour over drinks at the Three Broomsticks.

Suddenly, a knock came upon her door. She rose, walked to the door and pulled it open a crack to see none other than Severus Snape standing before her. Rosaleen opened the door all the way to let him in, despite the strange look on his face.

"Severus? Is there something wrong?"

He gave Rosaleen a quick appraisal. Bare feet and legs; a thin, heather-hued nightdress; wild, long hair that fell just above her waist and a very curious look.

She couldn't discern the look on his face. Rosaleen felt vulnerable and she took a step back from him.

"Tell me why you're here, Severus. Say something, or I shall be forced to get my wand."

Snape said nothing, but stepped very close to her. Rosaleen wished to recoil, but her body betrayed her and she was unable to move. He was so close to her that Rosaleen could feel the breath on her cheek. She avoided his eyes and hoped that he would move away.

But he did not.

Instead, Snape placed his fingertips beneath her chin and turned her head so she could meet eyes with him.

"I know that you do not fear me. You fear only what may come of this. What your friends may think. You know nothing of me...only what certain others have told you." Snape sounded cold and Rosaleen batted his hand away.

"What are you trying to say, Severus? Speak more plainly." Rosaleen looked anxious, but not frightened. Snape stepped even closer, almost pressing himself against her.

"I know that you are drawn to me...as I am drawn to you."

Rosaleen scoffed aloud, "Nonsense."

"A lie." Snape hissed, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"I work with you. I have no feelings other than that. I care very deeply for another."Rosaleen stood defiantly as he stepped even closer.

"I never asked about you caring for me. This runs deeper, Rose. Chemistry. Innate physical attraction. You haven't forgotten the night at the Leaky Cauldron, have you?" Rosaleen felt like running, but something held her in her place.

"That was a mistake. An indiscretion."

Snape flicked the strap of her nightdress off of her right shoulder. Rosaleen was incensed. She drew back her hand and slapped him forcefully across the face. Snape smirked at her in a pleased way and captured her by the waist with his hands.

And defying all reason, Snape kissed her...

And she kissed him back.

It was like a battle of wills. Rosaleen threw her arms around his neck in a rough manner and he picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Persephone was spooked by the scene and scurried to the chair in the corner of the room. Snape dropped Rosaleen on the bed and climbed in with her. She didn't know what she was doing, yet she was perfectly aware of what was going on.

* * *

Later that night, Rosaleen pulled the sheets up to her chin to cover herself. Severus Snape laid beside her and they did not talk or touch. There were no kind words or tender touches, instead, they laid on opposite sides of her bed.

Rosaleen felt horrible. What had occurred was possibly the worst mistake of her past two hundred years. She did not care for Snape at all...but obviously there was something there.

How would she ever face Lupin again? She had betrayed him. She cared for him, yet she did not fight Snape away ardently. She should've brandished her wand and sent him running.

Snape sighed thickly and Rosaleen turned to look at him. Her green eyes questioned him and the situation in general. He found his curiosity filled yet he was nowhere near satisfied. He wanted no more than to pull her to him and do it all over again.

He learned that the feel of her cold skin extended from head to toe and that the feel of her fangs clipping his bottom lip when they kissed drove him mad.

"Is there something wrong, Severus?"

He shook his head no," I suppose I should leave. It's too late for the students to be up. This is the perfect opportunity."

Rosaleen nodded and Snape rose and dressed as she stared upwards. She would certainly never be forgiven for it. She was wicked for betraying Lupin in that way. Rosaleen felt so many wonderful and deep feelings for him, yet when Snape was around she lost all reason. No amount of praying could deliver her from breaking Lupin's heart. No matter what she did or said, it would ruin their relationship. It already had.

Rosaleen did not deserve him. Tonks had been right. Rosaleen had hurt him, though she promised not to.

Snape stood by her side of the bed once fully dressed and peered down at her. It took everything in his power not to stay just an hour more. Curiosity would surely be the end of him, much like the plight of the cat. Rosaleen sat up on one elbow and held the bed covers close to her with one arm.

Snape smiled wickedly, "And when did you become modest?"

Rosaleen sighed in a disgusted manner, turned away from him and waved toward the door, "Goodbye, Severus."

As he turned to leave, he felt her self-loathing and the hatred that she felt towards him. She hated him for being right. He saw her repression and proved her wrong. But mostly, Rosaleen hated both herself and him because she had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed their coupling.

Though he was eager to suffer another indiscretion with the lovely professor; he knew that it was her move. He would not act again until she was ready. He would wait for her to come to him.

"Goodnight, Rose." Snape murmured as he exited from her quarters. Rosaleen laid in her darkened room and felt the cold of bitter tears on her cheeks, neck and hands. Even Persephone couldn't stand to look at her.

* * *

The next morning, Rosaleen did not get out of bed for breakfast. Instead, she laid there, devising plans on how to avoid Severus Snape for the rest of the time in England. She also had to think of a way to make amends to Lupin, and it was also obvious that she would have to let him go.

She could not be trusted–especially not with the hearts of those who had faith in her.

Perhaps she should resign. Go back to hunting Collinwood on her own before anyone else she cared about could get hurt.

Rosaleen dreaded seeing Lupin. He was bound to know just by looking at her. He would probably smell Snape on her skin, no matter how hard she scrubbed. Lupin would know that Snape had touched almost every inch of her skin–and that she had allowed him to do so.

She was a wicked, inconsiderate and weak creature.

Finally, Rosaleen pulled herself from the comfort of her bed, dressed and readied for classes. She grabbed her books and her wand and hurried out the door and through the corridors to her first charms class.

By lunchtime, Rosaleen had been on autopilot for most of the day. She had dashed the idea of resigning. Dumbledore had asked her to come to help figure out and finish the alliance between Voldemort and Collinwood...that cause was bigger than her...and Snape...and Lupin, for that matter.

She sat in the library alone, trying desperately not to think of the events that occurred the night before. She tried not to feel Snape's hands on her bare skin. She tried not to remember the look in his eyes...and how that look may have been reflected in her very own.

Desirous. Lustful. Carnal. Sinful. Wicked. Rosaleen felt horrid. She was in no position to teach children...or to hold any form of authority.

Rosaleen's reverie was broken by the appearance of Hermione Granger bustling through the library. Rosaleen collected herself and painted on a weary smile.

"Hello Hermione. No lunch today?"

Hermione shook her head and returned the smile, "No, just finished early. Thought I'd find a few books to read for leisure."

Without being too intrusive, Hermione stole a glance at the stack of books before her professor...Magical Histories of Scotland, books on Merlin, Arthurian legend and what looked to have been Professor Jasper's own dog-eared copy of_ MacBeth_.

Curious reading...but nothing overtly suspicious.

Rosaleen smiled again, gathered her books and then rose rather quickly, "Well, I will let you to it. I should leave and ready for my next class. Have a good day, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and smiled, wondering what had made the professor so worried and drawn. She always seemed somber, yet good-natured, but never so frazzled and unkempt...

* * *

The evening following the indiscretion with Professor Jasper, Severus Snape sat alone in his office before the fire and sipped firewhiskey He had been trying, rather unsuccessfully to drink away the urge to ascend the stairs and pay a visit to the damned vampiress a second night in a row. However, the thought of being twisted in her sheets and watching her beneath him seemed very tempting.

They hadn't talked the whole day. She had made obvious attempts to avoid him. Snape was under the distinct belief that they should not talk. They did not even have to be friends. Their chemistry ran so much deeper than any of that rubbish...so much deeper than what she could possibly feel for Lupin.

Rosaleen trusted in Lupin. She wished to protect him and mother him. Their relationship was nothing more than sugary sweetness and sweet whispered nothings. There was not pandering nor patronizing between Snape and Rosaleen. There was only heat and searing physical attraction.

This thinking and remembrance of the night before made him stand up and sit down three times. How he would love to march up to her room and have her again. He craved it.

Her lips tasted like the faint metallic of blood. Knowing that she could overpower him and feed off him did not bother him in the least, rather added to the intrigue. She was dangerous...or at least she could be...

Snape took another sip of his drink and remembered what he had promised himself. He would wait for her to come to him. Rosaleen would not be able to fight it for long...

...she would appear...

...eventually.

* * *

A/N: Woah! Big fly in the porridge, huh? Up next–more of everything. Collinwood meets with Maleficent MacDuff and Christmas is on the way.

Please R&R!

* * *

To Camilinha: Glad you like the story! More Remus in the next chappie. Don't worry about Collinwood...evil though he may be! Thanks for the review! Let me know what you think!

To Angel of Harlem: Tick...Tick...Boom! No more ignoring it now! Glad you had a great time at the U2 show. I cannot wait to hear the new stuff and choice cuts off of_ Achtung Baby_! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Love ya!

To lilegyptiangoddess: Ah! Remus Lupin and Rosaleen are destined to be together despite certain road bumps (coughSnapecough)! Please read and review! Thanks!

To Jacque Trahan: Glad that you enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think as the story progresses! Your review was lovely! Thank you!

To Pickledishkiller: Yes, she is wise, that Hermione. Soon, she will blow the whole case open!


	21. The Only One That's Understood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either. I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

Author's Note: I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twenty-One: The Only One That's Understood

* * *

"_I got my head, but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart is no good  
And you're the only one that's understood  
I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're reaching back and shaking me  
Turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky  
The more I give to you, the more I die _

And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you"

_-_Nine Inch Nails, "The Perfect Drug"

* * *

Rosaleen could not answer any of Lupin's letters that had piled up over the two weeks that had passed.She could not, in good conscience, write him a letter that contained anything remotely romantic and deceitful about the goings on at the school. So, much like avoiding Severus Snape, Rosaleen avoided informing Remus Lupin of his yet unknown, but already broken heart.

She diverted her attentions elsewhere. She had helped Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, listened intently to Filch's complaints about certain members in Ravenclaw and assured him that she would call a meeting for reminders in the Ravenclaw common room. Rosaleen found herself intrigued by the thought of visiting Professor Trelawney, thanks to the talk amongst the teachers and students alike. Perhaps sometime she would visit her...when she felt like she did not have that much to hide.

One morning, Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall waved to her in the Great Hall before breakfast. Rosaleen took a deep breath and made her way over to the pair. McGonagall put her hand on Rosaleen's and spoke in a low, sightly-maternal tone.

"Students are beginning to wonder about you, Rose. You rarely come to meals and make your presence known outside of classes. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin quidditch match is tomorrow. I am sure that your house would love to see you in attendance."

Rosaleen shrugged, McGonagall was right. She should take a more active role in her duties as head of house; "Certainly. It sounds like fun."

"Now, there's the spirit!" Madame Hooch exclaimed.

Rosaleen bid goodbye and made her way to the staff table and the empty seat that waited for her, right next to the person that she did not want to see at all. Rosaleen slid into her spot coolly and waited to hear his voice drone an apathetic good morning to her.

But it never came.

Who did he think he was? He intruded on her private time and coaxed her with a demanding seduction...

Now, that wasn't entirely true.

Rosaleen had allowed herself to be seduced...in fact, at one point she may have even been the seducer. There were theories about vampires that they were completely amorous, sexual and erotic beings. She had never fancied herself so, but she was discovering new things about herself and her family with each passing day.

Maybe it was true. Heathcliff Collinwood was a completely sensual, worldly and decadent being. Morgan LeFay, from what Rosaleen had read, was no stranger to taking many lovers and having many clandestine affairs.

Perhaps the secret laid within herself. Perhaps Rosaleen was just immoral and hurt people that she cared greatly for. Completely self-destructive and iniquitous

Rosaleen quietly sipped her tea and quietly fumed at herself and the man who ignored her.

* * *

The next morning, Rosaleen made her way to the school's quidditch pitch wearing her coat, gloves and the scarf that bore the colors of the house of Ravenclaw. She climbed the stairs to the staff section and sat next to Professor McGonagall, who welcomed her with an approving nod.

She watched quietly as the stands filled up with teachers and students alike. A dark figure appeared out of the corner of her eye. Severus Snape sat a row behind her next to Professor Sinastra. Once again, Rosaleen noted that he was ignoring her, and it angered her thoroughly. So thoroughly, that she had a hard time paying attention to the match.

Why should it matter? She had ignored him for weeks. For some reason, Rosaleen found the whole matter to be all of his fault. He put something in the potion to make her have dreams, he weaseled his way in to helping her with research based on Dumbledore's good graces. She had fallen prey to him...and it angered her. Now he, of all people, was ignoring her.

At the same time Rosaleen knew that she was normally a rational thinking creature. This was as much her fault as any. She had become obsessed with the situation, analyzing it over and over again, trying to garner its meaning...perhaps it had none. Rosaleen told herself that she didn't even like Severus Snape, but that was obviously a fallacy. There was something there. Something that she could not explain, but something that existed and that she had inexplicably given life.

Before she knew it, the match was over. Ravenclaw had secured a slim victory, thanks in part to Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, catching the golden snitch. As the stands emptied, Rosaleen found herself following Snape back to his office at a safe distance. She was a woman possessed. Rosaleen was not a woman of a brazen nature, but on this Saturday afternoon, she was.

* * *

Severus Snape had heard the footfalls behind him and new exactly who it was. Rosaleen had followed him from the quidditch match between their two houses. Perhaps this was the moment that he had been waiting so impatiently for. He would not deny that on All Hallow's Eve, he had gotten a taste for something he liked. He had spent weeks waiting for her, fighting the urge to appear to her first. And the moment had finally arrived.

He shut the door to his office behind him quickly and waited at a close distance to hear her approach and knock. The light, yet anxious rapping came upon the door with a fervent urgency. He gave it a few moments and opened the door halfway. Snape painted on an apathetic visage and growled at her.

"Something important I hope. I am a very busy man, Rose." She stepped in, her face awash with anger and he shut and locked the door.

"How dare you ignore me so blatantly!" She erupted.

He pushed the way the urge to smirk at her and remained emotionless, "I daresay you ignored and avoided me first. I haven't missed any meals and hid in the library instead."

"Of course I did! I have no idea how to feel about what happened...and what continues to go on between us. I can not comprehend it. It makes no sense! Yet, I cannot deny that it is there. Halloween is enough proof of that. I let you in! I should have run you out!" Rosaleen stomped her foot, her green eyes taken up by an angry yellow rim. Snape merely folded his arms across his chest and looked irritated.

"Maybe you should try to not think about it so much, try to categorize it or classify it in a neat and orderly way. Perhaps it is better left unexplained." There was a certain chill to his voice that made Rosaleen outraged.

"How can I not? You are someone, who until very recently, I had nothing but disdain for. Then you...you..." She clenched her fists and could not finish her sentence.

"I did what?" Snape looked very interested in her answer.

"You did this to me! You gave me that potion and made me dream of you! You put thoughts into my head and I...I allowed them to happen! I let myself do it! Subliminally, you seduced me! Now I can't stop thinking of you, horrible you, when I have someone who cares for me deeper than I have ever experienced or deserve! I have broken Remus's heart! I have betrayed him. I have chosen lust over love!" Rosaleen's cheeks burned pink and she hung her head.

Snape was at a loss for words, he never thought that she would openly admit her sins to anyone, let alone him. She had dreamed of him? He had done many things in his life, but tampering with her sleeping potion was not one of them.

"I did not meddle with your potion. To that I swear. You said that you had dreams...about me?" He warded off emotion and remained chilly when he spoke. She shook her head and raised her eyes to him again.

"About...us."

"Do you have the gift of foresight?"

She shook her head, not that she knew of. She stepped closer to him and could not stop herself from making another mistake. She had bit the forbidden fruit and she was hooked. For all the times that she had told herself that she was wrong and horrible, it could not repress the fact that she wanted him to touch her again. She wanted it, though she knew it was wrong and despite the fact that she did care for Lupin. Cared for him, yes, but her body ached for the awful Snape to touch her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rosaleen had taken Snape by the fabric of his robes and smothered him with a kiss. Snape pressed her against him, feeling every curve and muscle of her body against his. Their hands fumbled with each other's clothing until every button came undone and every stitch of clothing had littered the floor.

* * *

After suffering two more "indiscretions" in Snape's office, they were curled together on the rug and drenched in each other's sweat. Rosaleen wept silently, her back to Snape's chest as he trailed kisses down the back of her neck and shoulders.

She had not fallen from grace.

She had jumped willfully.

Rosaleen was pained by what she had done to Lupin, though she could not stay away from Snape.

She would have to tell Lupin soon.

* * *

A/N: Hello all. Remus receives a broken heart in the next chapter, though Rosaleen does not tell him the WHOLE truth. Snape becomes worried about Rosaleen's dreams, thinking that their attraction may be the doing of another, more powerful being. Collinwood visits Maleficent MacDuff and Christmas at Number Twelve is strange and strained.

Please Read and Review!

Love,

Leah P!

To Marie: Rosaleen and Snape is a very addictive relationship. I wanted it to be twisted and dark...neither of them really realizes why they attract each other...as for Snape liking the slap–he was happy to get a rise out of her, to confirm that she does have some feeling toward him. In all honesty, I think their relationship is a little sadomasochistic and different than the caring, deep feelings that she and Lupin have. It is completely lust-fueled. But is it their own? Or is someone else having a hand in it? Ah, for that you must wait to find out ( I am such a tease!). Rosaleen does love Lupin. It's a confusing situation and a fun plot device as a writer. I hope you had a great birthday and that you stick with the story! Let me know what you think about the chapter!

To Sarah: Here's to more Snape and Rosaleen! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please drop me a line!


	22. Turn and Run

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either. I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twenty Two: Turn and Run

* * *

"_But I can't help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling  
If I just turn and run  
_

_And it wears me out, it wears me out  
It wears me out, it wears me out. _

And if I could be who you wanted  
If I could be who you wanted,  
All the time, all the time"

– "Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead

* * *

Well into December, Rosaleen and Snape continued to carry out their secret liaison. She would berate herself every night afterwards, but had more or less accepted her fate. She was undeserving of Remus Lupin, and she planned to tell him when she returned to Number Twelve for the Christmas holiday. She did not wish to hurt or hinder him any more than she already had.

She cared for him more than anyone else. That is why she had to let him go.

She had received an owl from Molly Weasley inviting her to the confines of Number Twelve for Christmas along with her family, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebot, Harry and Hermione. It would be a time that she looked forward to and also dread.

She only hoped that Lupin would still want to speak to her after she dealt him the news. If he did not, she would understand. However, it was all the better for him. She had hurt him and he was allowed to react however he wished. She deserved whatever he had to say.

Rosaleen laid in bed, not wearing much more than a black, lacy slip and braided her hair at the nape of her neck. She twirled the long plait in her fingers and waited for the knock that she had been expecting all evening. It was nearly midnight and he was late.

Finally, three knocks came with quick succession on her door. Rosaleen rose from the bed and answered, letting Snape in quickly. He looked acerbic, more acerbic than he usually did. While he was never truly tender with her, he had taken to holding her when they slept and sometimes even kissing her when they said goodbye. She had become accustomed to the silence between them.

"You're almost an hour late." Rosaleen locked the door behind him and walked around to get a square look at him. Snape shook his head as to tell her that it was not the time to bicker.

"I was called away." He touched the inside of his left arm and Rosaleen instantly knew what he meant.

"Was there any talk of Collinwood or the inheritance?" Snape shook his head and began to undress.

"No, I doubt many others beside Bellatrix know of those plans...perhaps I will hear of them soon for myself. Rose, there is something I need to speak to you about..." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak. She found his behavior worrisome, to say the least.

He looked her over with a lingering glance. Though she looked comely, there was something that had plagued him since the day in his office. Her dreams...

"The dreams, that you had in the summer...I think that someone may be using Legilimency on you...is there a reason that you believed I tampered with the potion?"

Rosaleen shrugged and sat on her bed, a little blind sided by the course of conversation, "Well, you made it and beforehand, I only dreamed of my past. I spoke with Lupin one evening and he agreed to take some and he had a dream, too. That is what lead me to believe..."

"Did he say what the dream was about?" Rosaleen stared at him blankly for a moment and then turned her head away.

"He told me that he...killed me in his dream...you don't think..." She trailed off and her thoughts were confirmed by the firm nod that Snape dealt her.

"I think that it is a very strong possibility that someone is making you both see what they want you to. I use Occlumency...I have had no dreams as such." Rosaleen sighed and held her head in her hands. Once again she crashed down to reality. It was no secret that the search for the MacDuff's had stalled since she and Snape had become intimate.

Snape walked over to her and she pulled him down on the bed and wrapped her bare legs around his hips. Rosaleen nipped at his left ear and the side of his neck. Though he wanted no more than to slip the flimsy black material off her body, he began to wonder if someone else was making her act that way...

* * *

In the small hours of the morning, Rosaleen and Snape laid beneath the covers in her four-poster bed with the curtains drawn. Rosaleen turned over on her side to look at him. He laid on his back, his head sunk into the pillow and looked thoughtful.

Rosaleen raised an eyebrow and inquired lowly, "What is it?"

Snape sighed heavily, she was more stimulating when she did not speak in so many questions. He had been mulling over ideas why someone would use Legilimency on Rosaleen and implant dreams of himself. Of course, there was his connection to the Dark Lord, and Snape did see Rosaleen on a daily basis at the school...

...the only reason he could find that it would happen was to scare Rosaleen from the arms of Remus Lupin and into his own, so she could be more accessible when the time comes...

...but time for what?

"Nothing of consequence. Can't you sleep?" Snape looked obliquely at her in the darkness, the yellow of her eyes shone brightly.

"No." Rosaleen murmured with a perturbed tone.

"Perhaps I should ask you what your thoughts are bent on?"

Rosaleen hesitated in telling him about how she dreaded seeing Lupin. How it would tear her in two to look at his kind face and gentle, warm eyes and tell him that there relationship could not be. She felt like a fool. Remus Lupin had pushed her away for fear that he would hurt her. Still, Rosaleen pushed him to let her in. Then, he had finally came around at the Opera, and things seemed to be perfect. Now, she had ruined it and avoided writing him anything other than completely brief and rather sterile letters.

In only a few days, she would be face to face with him. He was unsuspecting and she was duplicitous. It grieved her to imagine the scenarios in which she told Remus Lupin that she did not want to have a romantic relationship for him. The truth is, she did want to; but she could not lead a sordid double life with such an authentic person. It pained her. She didn't understand what she and Snape had, yet at the same time deep inside, she was enjoying it. The little dark, secretive parts of her relished it.

"I received an invitation to spend the holidays with the Weasleys at Number Twelve." Rosaleen heard Snape chuckle shrewdly.

"I see, this is about _him_. Isn't it?" Rosaleen did not appreciate the way he emphasized the word. Wasn't it enough that she had spent the last month having a seedy, yet titillating affair with him at the expense of Lupin's heart? Why must he be so cruel?

"Yes it is, Severus." Snape rolled on top of her, their noses nearly touching. He wanted to feel her heart move and see her eyes when she answered his next question.

"Are you going to tell him?" Tears glassed over her eyes and she bit her lower lip. His weight stirred her up and she knew what he was trying to get her to say. She nodded in affirmation.

"I am going to tell him that I don't think it is wise that we continue our amatory relationship." Rosaleen felt Snape's gaze turn heated.

"But you are going to side-skip the fact that you and I have been sleeping together for a month?" Rosaleen felt the sting of his words and brushed the dark hair out of his eyes.

"I am already breaking his heart and his trust, Severus. Shall I humiliate him as well? I think not. For myself as much as his own, I want to remain friends with him in some capacity. Also, I will not have you at odds with each other. I do not want to hurt him anymore than I have to all at once..."

Snape chuckled balefully, Remus Lupin was a pitiful creature. Though, it would bring him joy to know that he had purloined the object of Lupin's affection from beneath his nose. Some overtly masculine part of him would enjoy that very much. He could imagine Lupin sitting in the confines of Number Twelve, looking pathetic and pining away for Rosaleen. If she would ever leave him, Snape would not pine, but would probably miss the physical proximity and heat their bodies made when they were together...he could see himself becoming a little possessive of her in that capacity...

He felt her legs wrap around him and knew that she felt the same urge that he did. Though he did not believe that he would pine for her, he certainly did not want to imagine not being able to touch her ever again.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange watched her master pace in front of the fire. Only she and Lucius Malfoy were left of the meeting that was called that night. Lord Voldemort planned only with them about the MacDuffs and the dealings behind Heathcliff Collinwood's back. The vampire did not know that in accordance to promising him the MacDuff heir, that the Dark Lord had been planting ideas and visions in her at night when she thought she had turned off her mind...

"Do you think Severus believes that he loves this girl, my lord?" Lucius asked. Lord Voldemort chuckled wickedly, his red eyes showing some evil amusement.

"Come now, Lucius. Severus does not have the capacity to love something like her. She is merely a form of carnal entertainment...though, I daresay, I do believe he could become addicted."

"But you did not cast a spell on him, Master. How is it that you knew he would go along?" Bellatrix inquired solemnly.

"You see, Bella, much like yourself, this Rosaleen possesses that forbidden quality of darkness. Something that, as you know, Severus is very intrigued by. He is experimenting and he wants to control her, possess her. Their's is a very physical relationship...no love or tenderness involved. It is based on lust and desire and the weakness of the flesh...everything that is said to be wrong. When the time is right, when Collinwood comes with the inheritance and I have my immortality, we will unwittingly lure Severus here with the girl..."

Lucius Malfoy looked admiringly at the Dark Lord and questioned lightly, "I suppose Collinwood would not be happy to know that his prize has been spoiled by one of our own?"

"If Heathcliff Collinwood believes that the MacDuff heir has maintained her virtue for more than 300 years, then we have not fully taken advantage of his stupidity as we should have!"

* * *

Days later, Rosaleen was preparing for her visit to Number Twelve, packing warm clothes, pajamas and presents she had bought for the Weasleys and Lupin into her bag. Persephone, on the other hand, she had to force into her carrying case. The cat had not cared for her mistress' taste in company for the past month.

As she buttoned up her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck, a solid knock came upon her door. Rosaleen placed her wand in her coat pocket and turned the knob slowly. She looked up once the door opened and saw her petulant lover at the door.

"Hello, Severus. Come to see me off?" She gave him a jovial smile and let him in.

"Actually, I came to tell you that I have a meeting that may divulge possible information on the whereabouts of your grandmother's home...Collinwood has been seen in parts of Scotland...Do you wish me to keep you informed while you are away?"

She nodded, "Of course. Is there anything else?"

"I'm sure I can think of something..." Snape inched closer to her and Rosaleen openly rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for that, Severus." He locked the door behind him and Rosaleen sighed heavily.

"I am already packed, I look nice and I don't want to get mussed." She said firmly as he circled her waist with his arms and tried to escape it, "If you continue to do that I won't give you your Christmas present."

He chuckled in a slightly depraved way and his hands attempted to undo the buttons of her coat, "Perhaps just a peek of it?"

Rosaleen could not believe her ears. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pressed it firmly against his throat. She gave Snape a rather unapologetic look and spoke.

"I _really_ didn't want to do this."

"You wouldn't." Snape hissed.

"Try me." She bared her teeth at him to make sure that he knew that she meant business. She wanted to look nice when she arrived at Number Twelve and not like she did in all of her post-indiscretion glory. Snape took a step back and did not look pleased. Rosaleen picked up her luggage and smiled faintly.

"Do you have plans for the holiday?"

Snape sighed in an irritated tone and responded, "Perhaps."

"Well, I will see you when I return. Happy Christmas, Severus." Rosaleen unlocked the door and picked up Persephone's case with her free hand and left him alone in her room. Perhaps a break from the dizzying and obsessive tryst would be what they both needed.

* * *

Rosaleen made her way up the walk of Number Twelve Gimmauld Place and knocked gently on the door. No sooner did she knock that the door flew open and Molly Weasley ushered her in quietly. She looked very excited to see Rosaleen and lead her into the kitchen where Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Lupin all sitting around the table drinking hot tea and butterbeers.

Before Rosaleen could offer up a hello to the group, Remus Lupin rushed to her side to help alleviate some of her burden. As he took Persephone's carrying case from her, an ecstatic giggle rose up among teenager and adult alike. Rosaleen and Lupin looked around at the others and then at each other. Lupin shrugged and Molly Weasley stepped in and pointed upwards to the doorway of the kitchen.

As Rosaleen followed Mrs. Weasley's finger, she recognized the leafy green bouquet hanging above her head.

It was mistletoe.

Rosaleen gaped a bit, not expecting this form of torture to be inflicted upon her within minutes of arriving.

"Come now Remus, kiss her. It's tradition." Molly Weasley cooed, a bright smile awash on her face. She seemed to be very proud of this predicament.

Rosaleen felt her heart pull in her chest. It was going to be a very long holiday...

* * *

A/N: Up next--A Christmas Celebration for the ages. Rosaleen attempts to tell Lupin, Collinwood finds Maleficent, Harry remembers a detail, the full Weasley clan, Tonks and Moody all make appearances–as well as a guest Rosaleen was not prepared to see. More mistletoe and kisses to go 'round.

Please Read and Review!

Love,

Leah P!

To Katie Scarlette: Glad you enjoyed the tease! More Rosaleen/Remus and Rosaleen/Severus to come. I really enjoy writing the lusty Severus and Rosaleen scenes. It is a nice change of pace...and I guess I am a bit pervy, too. Please write a new story or update the ones you have already posted! I would love to read it! Please Read and Review!

To Astarael Undomiel: I enjoy the Severus/Rosaleen pairing, too. It has really reinvigorated my writing. Snape to me, is a bit possessive when it comes to women, and I hope to bring that out in later chapters. Please stay tuned!

To Liv: Thanks for the review! I am glad that you like the story! I am happy that you want to stick with it. Here's the next chapter for you. Be sure to drop me another line!

To Sarah: More Collinwood in the next chappie, I promise. Rose is definitely enjoying herself and her time with Snape...please read and review!


	23. Lo, How A Rose E

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the _Harry Potter _universe J.K. Rowling does. The title "Waking the Witch" is inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name. I do not own the song either. It can be found on Kate Bush's album _Hounds of Love_. The name Rosaleen was inspired by the Neil Jordan film _The Company of Wolves_. I don't own any of the characters in that film, either. I do, however, own my Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, who is of no relation or incarnation of Neil Jordan's character in his film.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have read_ HBP_, and even though there are changes concerning main characters in the canon, I will not be including them into my story and I will finish it as I first dreamed it all up last summer.

* * *

**Waking the Witch**

by Leah Pensotti

Chapter Twenty Three: Lo, How A Rose E're Blooming

* * *

"_O flow'r, whose fragrance tender  
With sweetness fills the air,  
Dispel in glorious splendour  
The darkness ev'ry where_..."

--Lo, How A Rose E're Blooming (Traditional Christmas Carol)

* * *

After a short and uncomfortable silence, Lupin met Rosaleen's eyes. She looked back up to the mistletoe and shrugged. Molly Weasley stood to the side and looked on, her hands clasped over her chest in anticipation.

Lupin leaned down and kissed Rosaleen's lips in a tender, chaste manner. Molly Weasley sighed happily and pushed both of them towards the stairs.

"Now, Remus, be a dear and help Rosaleen to her room. Then come back down for supper." Rosaleen chuckled under her breath, she had missed life at the house.

Lupin nodded, "Certainly, Molly."

Rosaleen smiled at everyone in the kitchen an followed Lupin up the stairs. Silence unraveled between them, neither of them sure how to begin after such a surprising start. Finally, Lupin spoke up as they neared the door to her bedroom.

"So, how have you been? You haven't written much in your letters as of late." Rosaleen sighed and put down her bag and then freed Persephone from her cage.

"I've been swamped...really busy. Recently it has been really hard to concentrate on anything else other than..."

She trailed off, remembering all the evenings she had spent being touched by Snape and composing rather unemotional and to the point letters to Lupin. Rosaleen felt like crying in shame.

The self-flagellation had begun.

"Other than what?" Lupin spoke up curiously.

"Other than classes and the research." Rosaleen took off her coat and hung it in the closet and heard Lupin speak up behind her.

"Have you found anything significant? Severus isn't being incorrigible is he?" Rosaleen kept her back turned as not to make eye contact with him. She shook her head and studied the stitching in her coat sleeve.

"No...he's been fine. Very helpful, actually. I have discovered a lot of information about my family...none of it really concerns the inheritance, but perhaps it will point us in the right direction..."

Lupin stood up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She did not wish to recoil and upset him, so instead, Rosaleen walked to her desk and away from his touch. She dug through her bag and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Lupin.

"There are some notes from the work that Severus and I have done...it's not much, but it makes for interesting reading."

Lupin smiled and accepted the notes from her. Rosaleen felt the bleakness settle in her stomach. The visit had already come to the point of excruciating.

She nodded towards the door, "Shall we join the others?"

Lupin agreed, "Of course."

* * *

In the wee hours of Christmas Eve morning, Rosaleen found herself reflecting on the day's events. She wouldn't allow Lupin closer than arms length. Did he feel the strain? She knew that he wanted to hold her as much as she wanted to hold him.

How could she have been unfaithful to such a wonderful and patient man? How could she tell herself that she wanted to be with Lupin and that she truly cares about him, yet she found herself fantasizing about Snape and the delicious fire of his kiss?

She regretted admitting to herself that she was finding it hard being away from Snape...

So she thought about how it felt to be back with the Weasleys at Number Twelve. Molly Weasley tenderly touching her cheek, Arthur Weasley asking her questions about news from the monastery and the muggle priests who seemed to fascinate him. Ginny shot furtive and girlish glances back and forth between Lupin and herself; as she was replaying the kiss over and over again in her mind's eye.

Ron, on the other hand, would linger under the doorway anytime she walked near it. Rosaleen wanted to laugh, he was being very obvious about wanting to be caught under the mistletoe much like Lupin had. Harry and Hermione, while in good spirits; seemed a little distant. Rosaleen could see their wheels turning...what were they up to?

Lupin had smiled at her over dinner. Surely he felt that something was amiss? He was such an intuitive person...he had to feel her apprehension or that something was just off...

Rosaleen found herself finally drifting off to an uneasy sleep and feeling very much alone.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Rosaleen spent the afternoon and evening decorating the house with the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Lupin. As she worked, she remembered all of the Christmases before. The vague, distant remembrances of her mother and father, the years spent imprisoned and two hundred years of midnight masses at St. Marina's.

For an entire day, Rosaleen had managed to avoid the mistletoe, confronting Lupin and any illicit thoughts of Snape. Instead, she remembered the simple times in front of the hearth in her family's Salem home...

She still missed her parents. She didn't think that she would ever stop...no matter how many centuries passed, she would still be the same broken, orphaned child.

It was her first Christmas with a family, per se. Molly had invited Bill, Charlie, Fred and George–not to mention Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, Tonks and perhaps even a guest appearance by McGonagall and Dumbledore. Earlier in the day, Molly Weasley had become weepy over the estranged relationship between the family and their third eldest son, Percy.

Rosaleen did her best to comfort her, though, most of the story came out garbled through Molly's tears. It had been so long since Rosaleen had felt need and for herself to be needed. Such human emotions had alluded her in the confines of St. Marina's...the only need that she had ever felt was that of forgiveness and to find Heathcliff Collinwood.

As she sat in the study, warm in front of the fireplace, the door creaked open slowly. She turned her head to see Lupin poke his head in, "May I come in?"

Rosaleen shrugged and smiled, "Of course."

She sat up straight and shut the book she had been reading. Lupin sat in the chair across from her and gave her an inquiring glance.

"Rose...are you doing alright? You seem...different."

She felt her heart drop. He had noticed the difference. He could feel her distance and her interest migrating away. Rosaleen shifted in her chair, feeling that the time was right. Her hands began to tremble and her voice came out in a nervous sputter.

"Remus...I've been thinking. I'm...I'm not sure, er, if it is right for us to..."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and watched her flounder with her words.

"...I think it would be wise if we hold off on the romantic aspect of our relationship. The current research and the hostile climate surrounding You-Know-Who, my family, the inheritance and Heathcliff Collinwood is making it difficult for me to do anything other than read, teach and meet...with Severus."

He looked calmer than she had suspected. It was probably because she had left out the part with a great deal of shagging with Snape. Rosaleen stood up quickly, her legs became restless and she began to pace."

"I care for you very much, Remus. I don't wish to disappoint you or hurt you...I don't deserve you at all..."

Lupin shook his head to silence her, "I understand, Rosaleen. I cannot imagine the stress that you are going through with work and the tasks you are on for the Order. Though it pains me, I understand. I have thought of nothing but holding you for months...I should've known by your letters that your thoughts were bent on something else."

Rosaleen hung her head as tears flamed down her cheeks. She was unworthy of him. If she cared for him so...then why did she still not tell him the whole truth?

"There is more, Remus. More I need to tell you..."

Before she could finish, Lupin rushed to her side and silenced her lips with his hand. His eyes burned through her and he whispered gently.

"All in good time, Rose. You have my patience, I can wait..."

He had wounded her with his kindness and trust. All in good time...instead of protesting, Rosaleen merely shook her head in agreement. Perhaps it was not the time to tell him...

* * *

A woman with snow-white hair stood before Heathcliff Collinwood. She was older-looking, but not anywhere the five-hundred years that she approached. She was stately, statuesque and imposing in her countenance. She wore ornate green robes and a black gown with a golden circlet around her brow. She looked quite unimpressed with the creature that kneeled before her.

"You claim to be my grandchild?" The woman growled with suspicion.

Collinwood flashed his charming, seductive smile at her, "I _am_ Martin MacDuff's only son. Your grandson and heir..."

"But you are indeed a vampire?"

Collinwood nodded positively, while Maleficent MacDuff looked at him discerningly and trudged on with the interrogation.

"You had no siblings? No sisters?"

"I am the only child. The only heir."

Maleficent MacDuff was not pleased with the prospect. She saw foretellings of a girl-child. Half-blooded and fair-haired. The inheritance would not survive as strongly in a male vampire. He could not reproduce and her line and the family's old magic would surely die out. Maleficent MacDuff was not long for the world and the way to Avalon was fading faster everyday.

She looked at him sternly, "Very well. You shall undergo a series of tests."

Heathcliff Collinwood, for the first time in a long time, felt panicked. There was no harem and no Dauphine to help him and the Dark Lord would not fulfill his promise if Collinwood was not successful. Tests? Could they be tests he could pass? He would have to send word to Voldemort, he was the only one who could aid him in the tests. Collinwood shook the plans and worry from his countenance and nodded at the old crone.

"Of course, Grandmother. I will do anything you require of me."

* * *

Rosaleen awoke on Christmas morning, hearing others in the house chuckling in their rooms and opening gifts. As she looked at the foot of her bed, Rosaleen saw a pile of gifts and could not help but grin. She scurried across the cold floor and sat down to open them.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had given her a knitted blue-grey scarf, mittens and hat that Molly had made herself. From Dumbledore there was a sizable box of blood-flavored lollipops, and Father McCarthy and the priests from St. Marina's had sent her a beautiful rosary. The beads were made out of crushed rose petals. Her final gift came from Lupin, who had given her two beautifully embroidered handkerchiefs with little white rosebuds on them along with _"RMJ" _stitched on the corner. Rosaleen MacDuff Jasper, her initials.

She dressed in a white button-down shirt with a burgundy sweater vest and her most comfortable pair of jeans. Rosaleen braided her hair quickly and headed downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. As she appeared in the kitchen she saw Molly wearing the new, crisp apron that Rosaleen had given her and Arthur was slumped over the table still in his pajamas and robe looking at the _Historic Boston _book that Rosaleen had Father McCarthy send to her weeks ago.

"Happy Christmas!" Rosaleen beamed at them and they both looked up and smiled. Molly bustled over to her and patted her cheek lovingly.

"Happy Christmas, Rose dear. Thank you for the apron! You really shouldn't have gotten anything for me you should save your money..."

"Don't be silly. Everyone enjoys presents and I enjoy giving them...by the way, thank you! I adore the scarf, hat and mittens. Do you need some help with breakfast?" Molly shook her head and nudged Rosaleen to the kitchen table.

"You sit down and I will bring some tea. The children should be down soon...Remus as well. Arthur will not be much for conversation, he's immersed in that book!" Rosaleen smiled brightly, she was glad that both of them were enjoying their gifts.

Rosaleen lingered in the doorway longer than she should have and felt a tap come on her shoulder. She turned to see Ron beside her with Harry, Hermione and Ginny not far behind. Ron pointed up to the mistletoe and smiled.

"It's tradition." Rosaleen chuckled in spite of herself; that bloody mistletoe. She stood on her toes and gave Ron a light peck on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Ronald." Harry, Hermione and Ginny all giggled at the look on Ron's face. Molly shook her head and put her hand on her hip.

"Ron, sit down for breakfast and leave poor Professor Jasper alone!" Harry gave Ron a push and they all stumbled to the table. Rosaleen sat next to Arthur and Hermione and waited for her tea to arrive. Hermione tapped her gently on the elbow and Rosaleen turned to look at her.

"Professor, I just wanted to thank you for the quills that you gave all of us. They are lovely."

Ginny seconded the emotion, "Very, lovely."

"Very expensive, I haven't seen such well made quills." Harry smiled in gratitude.

"That's because I had some dear friends make them in Boston. They were sent to me by the priests at the monastery...they were made especially for each of you." Rosaleen returned the smiles that came from all around.

Just then, Lupin made his way down the stairs. He made fleeting eye contact with Rosaleen, who sat in the kitchen looking luminous and happy. He felt happy knowing that she was in the house again, but torn by the discussion that they had shared the night before.

He would wait forever if he had to. He would do anything for her.

Yet at the moment, her presence brought her pain. He had found the gifts that she had given him to be wonderful–a deep brown overcoat that would keep him very warm and an old record of _La Traviata_. He had given her only two meager handkerchiefs.

Molly Weasley sat a cup of tea in front of him when he sat down and patted him maternally on the head, "Happy Christmas, Remus."

Rosaleen leaned over the table a bit and whispered to him, "The handkerchiefs are beautiful, Remus. I could not have asked for a more personal gift. Thank you."

He gave her a brief smile and look, but found it too hard to look at her for too long. He turned his attention to his tea and the book that Arthur was eager to show him.

* * *

Later that evening, the large party sat down to dinner at Number Twelve. Rosaleen could not believe the sheer volume of people that could fit into one room in the house. Molly pleaded with sons Fred and George not to show their brother Charlie their latest inventions in wizard joke supplies at the dinner table. Bill and Arthur chatted about the holiday rush at the bank; Moody's magical eye rolled around quickly, taking in the activities all around at the table; Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny talked amongst themselves about their various presents; while Kingsley, Tonks and Lupin talked about the goings on at the Ministry. Every now and then, Tonks would send a cold look in Rosaleen's direction.

Rosaleen really couldn't blame her. If she could look at herself, she would probably make the same face.

As the feast progressed, suddenly Dumbledore, McGonagall and none other than Severus Snape appeared in the threshold. Dumbledore had a merry grin on his face and smiled in welcome.

"I hope we haven't missed our opportunity to partake, Molly?" Molly Weasley shook her head.

"Of course not, come sit here. The head of the table. And Minerva can sit next to Moody. Will you be staying, Severus?"

Snape shook his head, "No, I won't. I have come to steal a bit of Professor Jasper's time. There is some business we need to discuss."

Everyone but Dumbledore and McGonagall looked back and forth between Rosaleen and Snape. Rosaleen sighed thickly and rose from her seat. She waved Snape upstairs to her quarters and out of earshot of everyone else.

Once in her room, Rosaleen crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "Nice job, Severus. That was really conspicuous."

"I have something for you."

He produced a small, plaid bundle from his robes and thrust it into her open hands. Rosaleen looked down at it hesitantly as Snape eyed her impatiently to open it. As she unwrapped the cloth, the cool metal of a ring fell into her palm. Rosaleen picked it up with her fingertips to get a better look at it. It was thick, bright silver that was crowned with a deep, black stone surrounded by small dots of gold in the setting. Rosaleen looked back at Snape, flabbergasted.

"Severus–this is too much..."

"For Merlin's sake, Rose. I am not asking for your hand in marriage, it is an heirloom. Your heirloom. This obsidian ring belonged to your great-great grandmother Maeve MacDuff. I tracked it down just yesterday." He sounded irritated, yet at the same time, amused by her reaction.

Rosaleen studied the ring carefully. It was a family heirloom. She never even knew such a thing existed to her. It was amazing. She slipped it on her right index finger slowly and felt the comfortable hug the metal gave her finger.

Severus stepped closer to her and tugged at the cloth in her hand, calling her attention to it, "As for this, it is the tartan of the MacDuff clan. I thought you would be interested to see it."

Rosaleen was overwhelmed by the thought that Snape had put into finding both of the treasures. She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. His hands held her waist as she kissed him and murmured, "Thank you, Severus."

He wanted to laugh out loud. Had she mistaken him for romantic? For it was just a coincidence that he had found the ring the day before Christmas. Snape had missed her at the castle and was looking forward to the time that they would spend beneath the sheets when she returned.

"Have you heard anything else? About Collinwood and his plans?" She asked as she released him.

Snape shook his head, "The meeting I had lead nowhere else but the ring. Whatever Collinwood and the Dark Lord have in store for the MacDuff inheritance is still unknown."

* * *

As Rosaleen and Snape talked inside her room, Harry and Hermione had managed to steal upstairs to press their ears against the wall. They heard strange names–Collinwood and MacDuff amongst the familiar Voldemort. When Snape and Rosaleen finally appeared and walked back downstairs, Harry and Hermione dove into the shadows of Lupin's room to escape being caught.

It was then that Harry remembered a very important piece of information.

"Before the beginning of term, Professor Jasper told me that her parents were killed by a vampire."

Hermione looked stunned that Harry had not told her or remembered earlier, but not surprised in the least about the mention of vampires. As they waited for the coast to clear before they too descended the stairs, Hermione felt her mind already hashing out certain scenarios.

"You don't suppose Professor Jasper killed her parents, do you?"

Harry shook his head, he did not think that was true–at least he hoped it wasn't.

"I dunno, but we have two things to research. The name Collinwood and the MacDuff inheritance."

* * *

A/N: This is my holiday gift to you all! Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, etc. No matter your walk of life, enjoy the season! Much more to come. Remus gets suspicious, Snape gets jealous, Harry and friends are on a lead and Collinwood endures his first test.

Please Read and Review!

Love Ya!

Leah P!

To Jack's Wench: Thanks for the great review! There's a part of Rosaleen that is thinking this; "If only I could put Lupin and Snape together, combined they would make the perfect man." It is hard for her to tear away from the physical (Snape) or the emotional (Lupin). Stay tuned!

To Astarel Undomiel: Here's the new chappie, chica! Enjoy!

To Angel of Harlem: I am glad to horrify you in a good way! No, there will be no denial that Rose and Snape sparked at the beginning, it is just the fact that someone is exploiting that spark to their own advantage. Merry Christmas! Please R & R!

To Pickledishkiller: The problem with Rosaleen is, that while she may be over 300, she really doesn't get out that much. She is still a bit naive when it comes to relationships thanks in part to her status as a vampire. Thank you for the nifty review! Please stay tuned!

To Liv: Thanks for continuing to read! Mich more Snape and Rose to come, while Lupin tries to sort things out.

To Katie Scarlette: One mistletoe kiss coming up...well, two if you count good ol' Ron! Snape and Rosaleen are still strong, but the door is always open for Remus! Thanks for the review!


End file.
